TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome gives Kasumi Tendo a device that causes her to relive Ranma's time in the STAR WARS universe! Special guest SAILOR MOON! Part of THE RANMA TREK series...
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of the Stars! – DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, SW and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: Although this story is primarily a "flashback", it begins from the perspective of Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino circa 2009 (one week before the start of the First Robotech War). Furthermore, although the Star Wars movies will be touched upon, the primary source material will be based on the animated movie "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" and the video game "Star Wars: Force Unleashed".**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

"Ranma!" calls out Kasumi, as peaked her head outside the door to the kitchen. "Ranma'?"

"I'm up here," calls a voice from above.

"Well, dinner is almost ready."  
"I'll be down in a minute," came the reply.

"Okay…"

Kasumi had invited Ranma and Akane over for dinner, so that they can all discuss the preparations for Kasumi's marriage to Doctor Tofu Ono. In short order, Kasumi will soon have her nursing degree, and will be helping her fiancé grow his medical practice. With that in mind, Akane asked Usagi if her daughter Rini could watch her son Kenma. Once Rini agreed to baby-sit her stepbrother, Ranma and Akane could have dinner with Kasumi and Tofu. Ranma offered to take everyone out for dinner, but Akane insisted on staying home…so that she can 'help' cook dinner. Ugh.

With a sigh, Kasumi was about to close the door behind her, when a realization grasped her.

After all this time, she has never once visited Ranma while he is on the roof…

"Akane, I'm going to get Ranma," Kasumi says, as she takes off her apron off.

Akane looked inside the kitchen.

"What did that jerk do now?" Akane asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to get Ranma, that's all. Just keep an eye on dinner. I should be gone for long…"

And with that, Kasumi leaves the house for the roof.

"Hmmm…"

Just then, Tofu walks into the kitchen.

"Kasumi?" Tofu asked.

Akane looked at her future brother-in-law. She still couldn't believe that Tofu had managed to summon the courage to finally asked Kasumi to marry her…

"Where did Kasumi go?" Tofu asked.

"She went to go get Ranma."

"Oh. Wait, you don't think she's been…with him?"

Akane frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"With…well, Ranma's reputation and all…"

"Tofu, Ranma may be a womanizing—and somewhat adulterating—jerk, but he's not the type to 'steal' another man's girlfriend or wife. Besides, this is Kasumi we're talking about."

"Oh, yes, that's a relief…"

However, in the back of Akane's mind, she knows, from her experience as "The Mistress", Ranma is destined to marry her older sister in the distant future.

"So, you want to help me set the dinner table?" Akane asked…

Meanwhile, Kasumi climbs up the roof, using the house ladder. As she got to the edge of the roof proper, she sees an amazing sight.

There, floating in front of Ranma, were two ghostly spirits. One of the spirits appeared to be a princess-figure with dark brown hair (and wore white robes), while the other spirit appeared to be a tiny man with green skin and long pointy ears (and wore brown and tan robes). Cautiously, Kasumi lowers her head a bit, in order to listen to the conversation…

"Mom, you really are something," says the female spirit. "It's a good thing you weren't like this when you met Padme."

Ranma sighs.

"HOW many times do I have to tell you, Leia?" Ranma replied. "I'm NOT your mother…Padme is."

"You gave birth to me, and practically raised me."

"I give up…"

The small man chuckled.

"Oh, laugh it up, Master Yoda."

"Apologize, I do, my former Padawan," the small man replied. "Humorous as always, you are."

"Ranma, we have to go back now, but it's nice seeing again."

"Same here, guys. I just wished that…the Great Tragedy could have been averted."

"Nothing you could have done, there was," the small man says. "Through you and the others, the Jedi lives on."

"And maybe…the Sith as well," Ranma says quietly.

"Ranma, we're not worried about Usagi being…Sith half the time," Leia says.

"You're not?"

"No. This is Usagi we're talking about, and you are her counter-balance."

"Balance between light and dark, there is," Yoda says. 'Agent of hope and love, Usagi is."

"I other words, she lacks the ruthlessness to be evil, and I'm there for her to make sure she doesn't fall."

"Correct, you are."

"Well, you take care of yourself…MOM," Leia says with a smile and a wink.

"You, too…Leia," Ranma says. "And YOU take care of yourself, Master Yoda."

"As you, my Padawan…"

And with that, the two spirits fade from view.

Ranma sighs, as he looks up towards the night sky. He was looking in the direction of a dead section of the Universe, where the Jedi Knights once called home…

"Ranma?" calls a voice.

Ranma glances towards the side.

"Hey, Kasumi," Ranma says. "Sorry for not coming down right away-"

"Oh, it's fine," Kasumi says, as she climbs to the roof of her home. "So…who are they?"

"Old friends I knew a long time ago…in a galaxy far, far away," Ranma says.

Kasumi giggles.

"What?"

"You said that famous line from that American science-fiction film…'Star Wars'."

"I didn't know you were familiar with the franchise."

"Oh, yes," Kasumi says. "I…I love that genre, particularly 'Star Wars'."

Kasumi pauses for a moment.

"Come to think of it, those…spirits you were talking to reminded me of two of the characters from that film series."

Ranma looked at his friend, sister-in-law and future wife for a moment…

"Kasumi?"

"Yes?"

"The reason why they seem familiar to you is because they ARE those characters."

Kasumi blinked her eyes.

"Kasumi?"

"You mean…'Star Wars'…IS REAL?"

"As real as you and me, as loosely interpreted by George Lucas…"

Ranma explains that the most of the series were based his, Usagi's and mutual friend Ami Mizuno's experience in the Lucas Galaxy. In fact, they were all Jedi Knights…

"Wow," Kasumi says, as she looked up at the stars. "There…there is a place where Jedi Knights live…"

Ranma sighs.

"Not any more, I'm afraid," Ranma says sadly.

"What…do you mean, Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Everything that was 'Star Wars' dwells in a part of the Universe known as 'Sector 3600'. It is one of 3600 sectors that divide the Universe, but it is the ONLY sector where all life had been…destroyed."

"Oh, my," Kasumi says. "Have you've…gone back there?"

"Rarely, since that area of space is off-limits to EVERYBODY, due to the fact that what was left can harm people."

Ranma looks into the night sky.

"For all intents and purposes, there are only three Jedis—and one Sith, if you want to take in account that Usagi is also a Sith Lord—throughout the Universe."

Silence.

"When Usagi and I learned of what happened, we made sure that the lives of people we knew would live on. So Usagi thought to 'inspire' a young filmmaker from the University of Southern California's film school, for 1 percent of future earnings of any media-inspired properties related to our story. Personally, I wanted to just tell our story, but Usagi wanted to develop a revenue stream for the Rantsu Foundation."

"I see…"

"But, other than some loose—and I mean loose—interpretation of our adventures, what you saw in the movies happened…more or less."

"Um, you are a Jedi Master, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Can I see your lightsaber, Ranma?"

"Um, okay," says Ranma, as he pulls out a metallic, cylindrical object.

"It's beautiful, Ranma," Kasumi says. She could see the nicks and scratches based upon years of use.

"Ranma, can you…activate it for me?"

"Sure, but stand back…"

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Kasumi was amazed to see the glow of the yellow-colored energy blade.

"Oh, my…"

Hzzzz-SNAP!

"Well, that's it," Ranma says, as he flips his lightsaber in the air before ticking it back into pocket space.

"Oh," Kasumi says with disappointment.

"Well, we better get downstairs to eat-"

"Ranma, can…can you teach me to be a Jedi Knight?"

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, I always imagined myself to be one growing up, which is why I accepted being 'Sailor Hestia'."

"Huh, I wondered why that was the case, since you weren't the…warrior type," Ranma replied, recalling the times when he, as a "magical cat guardian", helped Kasumi realized her potential as a sailor-suited warrior.

"I…imagined myself protecting the innocents, as a part of a legacy of heroes."

Kasumi lowers her head.

"Please…make into a Jedi Knight."

Ranma sighed.

"If I do take you on as my 'padawan learner', the training is not going to be easy. And even if I can, I might be too busy to do so."

"Oh…"

"But, I'll give you a taste of a Jedi's life…"

Ranma reaches deep into pocket space, and pulls out…a crystal-like cube.

"This, Kasumi, is a 'Jedi Holicron'," Ranma says. "It contains all my teachings and experiences, my master's teachings and experiences…and HIS master's teachings and experiences before HIM. In all, this holicron contains thousands of years of teachings and experiences that have accumulated through the line of Jedi knights that I belong to. Certainly, my holicron does not contain ALL the knowledge and experiences of the Jedi."

Ranma presents the holicron to Kasumi.

"I would like to lend this holicron to you, so you can properly decide if you want to be a Jedi."

"Oh, okay," says Kasumi, as she accepts the object. "Thank you, Ranma-"

"Hey!" Akane yelled from below. "What's taking you two so long?"

"We're coming!" Kasumi replied. She then turns back towards Ranma.

"How do you use it?" Kasumi asked.

"It will activate when it is time," Ranma says with a mysterious smile.

"RANMA!" Akane yelled.

"Alright, alirght!" Ranma yelled. "Sheesh. If only I were into guys…"

Kasumi giggles.

Later that night…

Kasumi yawned as she got into bed. She and her sister Nabiki was basically alone, since Natsume and Karumi were will be with their parents for the weekend…

"Knock-knock," Nabiki says, as she sticks her head into her older sister's room.

Kasumi turns to face her younger sister.

"Oh, hello Nabiki," Kasumi says. "Is there anything the matter?"

"Naw, I was turning in for the night," Nabiki says.

"Well, I am glad that you can stay with me while Tatewaki is on a business trip."

"Actually, I'm thankful that you have accepted me, considering my…condition," Nabiki says, as she holds her bulging belly. As the Norse goddess Lokidis, she was already with child, but not as Nabiki. So, after marrying Tatewaki, Nabiki conceived a mortal form for the child of her goddess persona. Thus, in a bizarre way, Nabiki's child will have two fathers: Prince Ran (Ranma's Norse god form) and Tatewaki…

"You are always welcome here…it IS you own home."

Nabiki smiles.

"I like that. Well…good night."

And with that Nabiki goes to her room, after closing the door behind her.

CLICK!

Kasumi sighed, as she falls back on her bed, and rolls underneath her covers. She turns to turn her lamp's light off, but sees the Jedi Holicron sitting next to it on her bed stand.

"Hmmm," Kasumi says, as she picks up the device. She fingers it while admiring its beauty.

With a sigh, the eldest Tendo daughter set the device back down, turns off the light, and goes to sleep. About an hour later, the Jedi Holicron begins to glow softly…

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

Once…

CLICK!

In Kasumi Tendo's mind's eye, she sees the expanse of deep space. She found herself falling towards a reddish-brown planet that had a ring of asteroid around it. For some reason, she wasn't bothered by it…

'I must be dreaming,' thought Kasumi, as the words began to scroll pass her.

And then-

WHOOOM!

Kasumi found herself on some plain of some kind. The scenery reminded her of those stone structures from America she read about.

The Tendo girl looks around before she heard a whining sound…and it appeared to be getting louder.

"GET DOWN!" says a familiar voice.

BOOM!

Kasumi looked up to see that Ranma, who was dressed as a Jedi, was about to tackle her to the ground.

"Ranma?"

Ranma looks up at Kasumi.

"Yeah -?"

Just then, an armored man climbs down from a dune.

"Sir, Master Anakin and Master Kenobi have ventured ahead to confront Separatist leader," the ARC Trooper says.

"Where is Mistress Usagi?"

As if on cue, a transport craft appears, as it began to hover just above the three.

"Hey, what would Anakin say if he sees you lying on top of his 'girlfriend' like that?" Usagi says with a chuckle, as she held onto the railing of the troop carrier. With her several armored soldiers.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Ranma complained.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, we better get going if we're to stop Count Dooku."

Ranma stands up. He then turns to Kasumi.

"Er, sorry about that," Ranma says.

"It's okay, Ranma," Kasumi smiles.

"Senator, your gun," the trooper says, as he hands a blaster to Kasumi. "You must have dropped it when you fell."

Kasumi looks at the weapon…

"You take it," Kasumi says, as she hands the gun back to the soldier.

"As you wish," the trooper says.

Ranma looks at Kasumi.

"Padme, are you okay?" Ranma asks.

"P-Padme?"

"Ranma, what's going on?" Usagi asked.

"I think there's something wrong with Padme," Ranma says. "We need to take her to see a medical droid or something…"

Kasumi thought long and hard.

'Perhaps I am dreaming that I am Padme Amidala…that MUST be it-'

Kasumi winces, as she tried to stand. The pain felt real somehow.

"Come on, let's go!" Usagi says.

"I think Padme really injured herself," Ranma says, as he wraps his arm around Kasumi. "You think you can make it?"

"I think so…"

Ranma helps Kasumi to the transport ship, while a medic is directed by Usagi to tend to her friend.

"You know, for a Senator…you're not that bad," Usagi says with a smile. "But, please…keep it to the professionals, eh?"

"Um, yes…Usagi."

Once everyone is on board, the troop transport, the vehicle takes off. Usagi goes over to Ranma.

"We should be right behind Master Yoda's craft," Usagi says. "But I'm concerned about Padme."

"Hmmm…do you think we should turn around-?"

"No, I'll be fine," says Kasumi.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. Besides…I would want to contribute."

"Okay then," Usagi says. She then turns her head.

"Full steam ahead," Usagi commands.

"Yes, ma'am," says the pilot, as he pushes the throttle to full.

Kasumi sighed, as she ponders her thoughts. Being a hardcore fan of 'Star Wars' may prove to be helpful in this little adventure…

And then it dawns on her.

"Anakin…"

"And speaking which, I wish he wasn't such a hot-head," Usagi says.

Thoughts circulated through her head. She always found that the fall of Anakin Skywalker was too tragic an affair. Maybe…she can change all that…

A short time later, in an annex station, Kasumi sees a fallen Anakin Skywalker lying next to a fallen…Qui-Gon Jinn? With the two were the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Yoda.

"Master Kenobi," Usagi says, as she goes over.

Obi-Wan turned to look at his Padawan.

"Usagi," Obi-Wan says. "Thank the Maker that you are here…"

"What is she going to do?" Kasumi asked Ranma.

"Most likely use a regenerative spell or something," Ranma says.

Yoda turns towards HIS padawan learner.

"Young Ranma…battle, how goes?"

"I guess we're winning," Ranma says. "Master Windu and Ami are securing the command ship of the Trade Federation."

"Good."

Kasumi looks at the handsome visage of Anakin Skywalker, as his body glows softly…

Anakin slowly opens his eyes.

"Padme," Anakin says with a smile. "You're here…"

Kasumi smiles back.

"Yes…I am."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: Is Kasumi reliving the life of Padme Amidala of Naboo? Or could there be something else going on? This story will run through the Clone Wars and it's aftermath for sure. After that…who knows? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, SW and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

A month after the Battle of Genosis, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of Naboo prepares a major "State of the Republic" address in front of the assembled Senate. The address would be the precursor to the actual vote to grant Palpatine "war powers" responsibilities. With the ability to wage war, Palpatine can direct the newly acquired "Cloned Troops". Furthermore, as part of the speech, the heroes of Genosis would be honored with the prestigious "Medal of Valor". Among those to receive this award will be the Jedi Knights Ranma Saotome, Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno and Anakin Skywalker (to name a few). The Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi would receive a special commendation—the Medal of Honor—for directing the assault against Count Dooku, and his Confederacy of Independent System (also called the "Separatists"). The senior Jedi were not happy with all the attention, but supported the idea since receiving the awards would demonstrate a united front.

Meanwhile, Kasumi Tendo, for some reason, was being referred to as "Padme Amidala"—Senator from Naboo—was trying to prepare a policy position as "chairperson" on the Committee on Foreign Affairs. At first, Kasumi wondered if she could keep up the pretense of being someone she wasn't. Strangely, no one seemed to question her behavior since the affair on Genosis. As a avid fan of the "Star Wars" franchise, Kasumi could recall what she needed to do in order to fulfill her role as Padme. However, there were some things that the "source material" did not refer to. For example, she never recalled Ranma—or any other person she knew, for that matter—being a part of the "Star Wars" saga, and she didn't know how she should portray herself as Padme.

And then there was Anakin Skywalker to consider.

Based upon the movies, Padme had to marry Anakin secretly, in order for Padme and Anakin's twins to be born. On this, Kasumi was hesitant to do, since she loved her Tofu. If she was so inclined to do, should she simply go on ahead and marry Anakin? Would that be a form of cheating, especially in a fantasy world? Perhaps she should call on the one person that has a liberal view on relationships…

CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-CHIRP! CHIRP-!

Kasumi turns away from reading her prepared statement, as someone goes to the front door of the ambassador's executive suite.

"I gonna get that!" says Representative Jar-Jar Binks, as he slouches to the door. He opens it…

"Hey, Usagi!" Jar-Jar says, as he hugs old friends. "Hey, Ami! How's it going?"

Kasumi sees her old friends Usagi and Ami, both dressed in the traditional brown/tan Jedi robes. On Usagi's shoulder was some sort of half-cat/half-rabbit creature.

"I am fine, thank you," Ami says, as she pats Jar-Jar on the back.

"Hey, Jar-Jar!" Usagi says, as she squeezed her friend.

"Th-oww!" the creature on Usagi's shoulder yowled.

"How's it going?" Usagi asks.

"It's been REAL busy around here," Jar-Jar says, as he breaks the hug. "Lot's of things to do for tomorrow night."

"I know…what drag."

"How is Ani?"

"Anakin is fine, actually," Ami replied. "He's supposed to be back from Tattoine tonight."  
"Oh, that's right. His mother is still sick. Poor Ani…"

'That…that can't be right,' Kasumi thinks to herself. 'Shmi is suppose to be dead…'

"Well, if we hadn't gone to look for Ani's mother when we did, she'd be dead…I'm afraid," Usagi says with a sigh. "I tell you…separating a mother from a child is hard on BOTH."

"Jar-Jar, is the Senator in?" Ami asked.

Before Jar-Jar could answer-

"Why, hello, you two," Kasumi says, as she enters the main foyer, with her speech in hand. "I'm glad you two were able to make it."

"Hey, Padme," Usagi says with a smile. "Considering all the hoopla happening around here…"

"You wanted to see us, Madame Senator?" Ami asked.

"Yes. Jar-Jar, can you excuse us?"

"Certainly, Padme," Jar-Jar replied jovially. "Me-sa be right back. Will get lunch."

"Oh, neat," Usagi says, as she reaches into her cloak and pulled out some Galactic Republic credits. "Could you pick me up a 'Bantha Burger' and fries?"

"I could use vegetable soup," Ami interjects.

"Certainly. Padme, you-sa want something, too?"

"I am fine, Jar-Jar," Kasumi says. "But thank you for your consideration."

"You're welcome! Me-sa be right back!"

And with that, the Gungan leaves for a food run.

"Same old Jar-Jar," Usagi says.

"You seem to like him, Usagi," Kasumi says.

"That's because Jar-Jar…is like Usagi, back when she was growing up," says Ami with a giggle.

"ONLY a little," Usagi protested. "Anyway, what's up?"

"We should have a seat first," Kasumi says, as she goes over to a sofa to sit down.

Usagi and Ami look at each other with a bewildered look.

"Okay," Usagi says, as she shrugs her shoulders, before feeding a carrot to her "pet".

"Um, you have a pet?" Kasumi asked.

"You remember my pet cabbit, Tho-Ohki, right?"

"Th-owww!"

"I see…"

"What seems to be the matter, Padme?" Ami asked, as she sits down next to Usagi.

"Before we get started…could you tell me how you two came to be Jedi Knights?" Kasumi asked.

"Um…well, if you recall, we met when had escaped Naboo, back when it was occupied by the Trade Federation," Usagi says. "With you being the newly elected monarch, Viceroy Nute Gunray wanted to pressure you into signing away Naboo's economic rights as a means of circumventing taxation of routes."

"We met you on Tattoine, after your royal ship was forced to land there from damage caused by the Trade Federation," Ami says. "You and Master Jinn had come to Mister Watto's shop to find a replacement. However, because Mister Watto didn't want to accept Galactic Republic credits, Master Jinn used your ship as collateral."

"Ah, the pod races," Kasumi says.

"Yeah," Usagi interjects. "Personally, Watto could have accepted the credits, but he knew that that exchange rate wouldn't have been to HIS benefit."

"And of course, Anakin won."

"Yes," say Ami. "Usagi, myself and the others helped to get Anakin's pod racer tuned up and ready for use."

"Well, it's good thing we did, since that cheater Sebulba tried yet AGAIN," Usagi says flatly.

"So we go to Coruscant," Kasumi says.

"Yeah."

"And Anakin was examined for consideration for membership within the Jedi Order," Ami says.

"Were you two and Ranma also examined?" Kasumi says. "I was under the impression that the Jedi did not accept those candidates beyond a certain age."

"Well, that is the case, except that Masters Yoda and Windu were impressed with what had happened during the action to free Naboo."

"We kicked that Sith's butt and saved Master Jinn's life," Usagi says.

"No, it was Ranma who did the 'butt-kicking'," says Ami.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said. "Then what happened?"

"Well, thankfully, Darth Maul is stuck in cryo-stasis underneath the Jedi Temple," Usagi says.

"I'm surprised that he was not killed in battle," Kasumi says.

"Who?"

"The Sith."

"Ranma doesn't like…killing anyone, unless it's in the context of a life-and-death situation. Fighting battle droids is a different matter entirely."

"Oh."

"Master Yoda felt that inducting the five of us into Jedi Order—based on what had happened on Naboo—would 'shake up the status quo…especially in these trying times."

"I thought it was to keep us out of trouble," Usagi says.

"Er, yes, of course," Ami says, as she laughed nervously. "And since then, we have spent the last ten years in training…at least until recently."

"That is a long time," Kasumi says.

"Heh, well, a certain someone doesn't mind," Usagi says with a smirk.

"Speaking of whom, what has Ranma done these past ten years?"

"Well, training mostly. Because of our 'padawan' status, we don't see each other as often as we like. Well, not until recent events, I suppose."

"If you recall, Senator, we all gathered together at your place shortly after the assassination attempt on your life…twice," Ami says. "Once when you were disembarking from your flight to Coruscant, and the second time when that bounty hunter hired the assassin that put those worms in your room."

Inwardly, Kasumi shivered at the thought of having those things around her…

"And of course Usagi, Ranma and Anakin, being who they are, went after the assassin with less than stellar results."

"Hey…I resent the implication that I'm as reckless as those two glory hounds are," Usagi protested. "Besides, I only drove the sky-speeder. I wasn't the one who held onto the assassin's problem (Ranma) going after the assassin, nor was I the one who fell a zillion stories down to leap onto a speeding…sky-speeder (Anakin). Humph!"

Kasumi giggles.

"Nevertheless, while Master Jinn and Master Kenobi went to investigate the cloning planet Camino, we all went to Naboo to provide protection to you…not that you really needed four Jedi to do so."

"Well, we DID use the pretext of T'Pol's wedding to your cousin to get you off-world…thanks to Tho-ohki, here."

"Tho-owww!" the cabbit yowled in delight.

"'Cousin'?"

"Yes, um, what's his name…?" Usagi pondered.

"His name is 'Jon Naberrie', Usagi," Ami says.

"Oh, that's right. Him. Anyways, I guess Jon impressed her enough for her to logically marry him."

"Which is surprising. But at least we got to see her and Hoshi on Naboo."

"'Hoshi'?"

"Yes, she and T'Pol sit on the Naboo Royal Advisory Council. After what had happened ten years before, you appointed them to the council to give the ministers and the governor a 'fresh point of view'. Now, under the rule of your cousin Queen Jamillia—who's pretty cool, I guess—T'Pol is the present Minister of Science, no big surprise, while Hoshi is the Minister of Emergency Preparedness. Since the locals still refuse to establish even a 'Ministry of Defense', the Ministry of Emergency Preparedness is the back-door way of having a defense mechanism in place, in the guise of 'emergency preparations'."

"I see…"

Kasumi goes over her thoughts, as she ingested this information. Some things were consistent to what she was familiar, while others were not. She did recall what Ranma had told her about the difference between the source material, and the true story of "Star Wars".

"Thank for telling me this," Kasumi says. "Our talk has been…informative."

"It is our pleasure, Senator," Ami says.

"I'm curious about something," Usagi says. "I don't mind going down memory lane, but…is there something going on with you?"

"Usagi!" Ami says. "You shouldn't be that way."

"I'm just saying that Padme wouldn't have asked us here to reminisce, if there was a reason for it. And I'm saying this because I know that Padme wouldn't have asked us to be here JUST to chitchat, since she has an important policy brief to give tomorrow."

Kasumi sighs, as she stands.

"You're correct, Usagi. I wanted to…reflect on some things before…accepting Anakin's hand in marriage."

"What?" Usagi and Ami yelled in unison, as they both stand up.

"Yes. When Anakin was last here, he had asked me to marry him. I needed time to think things over while he returned to Tattoine."

"In secret, of course," Ami says. "Need I remind you of the consequences of what could happen if it is known that you and Anakin were married?"

"I know, Ami, which is why I wanted your advice."

"Hmm…"

"Well, first, do you truly love him?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know. But he's a nice person, and I don't want to disappoint him."

"If you are not sure, then you shouldn't," says Ami. "You'll be taken a lot of risks by marriage."

"I see…"

"Personally, with this impending war, you should go ahead and marry the guy," Usagi says.

"But wouldn't that be living a lie?" Kasumi asked.

"Is he cute?"

"He is…handsome," Kasumi says.

"Is he a friend?"

Kasumi thinks for a moment. During Anakin's recovery from his fight from Count Dooku, Kasumi spent time with the young Jedi. She admired Anakin for being adventurous and noble, which makes it harder for her to believe that he would turn to the dark side. And then there was the fact that she loved Tofu. Could she simply put that aside, and fulfill her role…even in the context of a fantasy?

"Yes, he is a good friend."

"Then there you go," Usagi says. "My philosophy is that if you at least like the guy, you should try to see if you are compatible. And considering the fact that all of us will be going to war soon, you're going to have to make…concessions somewhere."

"Even if you…have feelings for another?"

Usagi and Ami turn to look each other, before turning back to look at Padme.

"Do we know this person?" Ami asked.

"No," Kasumi lied. "There is a man that I knew a long time ago. We…were to be married, but our paths have taken another turn."

Usagi nods her head, as she places a hand on Kasumi.

"I know how you feel."

Kasumi looks straight into Usagi's eyes.

"You…you do?" Kasumi replied.

"Yes. When I was younger, I thought that I was to marry my 'Destined One'. But Fate changed my life to the point that I had to move on to marry another man."

"Was this person…Ranma?"

"'Ranma'? Ranma and I aren't married or anything."

"The way you and him behave around each other sometimes indicate otherwise," Ami quipped.

"Look, as I said MANY times, having intimate moments with close friends is FAR different than having an actual relationship."

"Oh, my," Kasumi says.

"At any rate, we haven't been together in that way in years, after celebrating the defeat of the Trade Federation on Naboo. And besides, I hear he and Aayla Secura have a thing going on."

Kasumi ponders Usagi's words. She had forgotten that Ranma and Usagi were extremely "long-lived", and that the two would not have been married at least until returning to their proper time and space…

"Aayla and Ranma?" Ami says, as she begins to fidget.

"Heh, looks like someone has a thing for the stud," Usagi says jokingly, as she faced her fellow padawan.

"I…I do not have a crush on Ranma."

"Yeah, right."

Usagi then turns her attention back to Kasumi.

"My point is this: you will always have a special place in your heart for those people you care for the most, but if you sit around and wait for things to falling in place, you'll be in a world of disappointment. I waited ten years before I moved on. Don't be like me, Padme. Seize the day, and find your happiness NOW."

Kasumi nods her head.

"You've given me much thought, Usagi," Kasumi says. "But, I need to finish preparing for my speech."

"Of course, Senator," Ami says, as she and Usagi stands, while Tho-Ohki hops on Usagi's shoulders.

"Now, if you need someone to talk to-" Usagi began to say.

"Of course," Kasumi says with a smile. "You two take care of yourself. And say hello to Ranma for me."

"Certainly," Ami says.

"If we're able to," Usagi says. "Knowing him, he's probably trying to show off or something…"

Meanwhile…

In the center of a training area in the Jedi Temple, a lone figure sat on his knees while blindfolded. In front of him was his lightsaber, while metal spheres dotted the area around him. The padawan learner was in deep meditation, when the spheres suddenly came to life…all twelve of them.

WHOOOMMMM…

They began to move about the figure, before each one chose an attack vector.

PING! PING! PING! PING-!

As non-lethal energy discharges lanced the air towards the intended target, the padawan learner rolled forward, grabbed his weapon, and then fluidly leaped into the air while activating his weapon.

SNAP! Hzzzzz-

SLICE! SLICE!

Two spheres were down, ten more to go.

While still in the air, the padawan propelled him self towards the wall. He then tucks, rolls, and lands on his feet, only to bounce backwards.

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!

Three sphere were down, seven more to go.

With one more tuck to go, the padawan lands on his feet in the center of the training mat. The padawan twirls his lightsaber—which glowed a bright yellow hue—and waited for the next attack.

The spheres began to change their attack stratagem. However, the padawan sensed this shift. He then reaches out, opens his free hand…and then closes it.

CRUNCH!

Some sort of unseen "force" crushes five of the spheres, leaving two left to continue the attack.

"Humph," the padawan smirked with a smile.

One of the spheres vectored into a wide circular arc in one direction, while the second sphere did the same in a different direction. The final gambit was to force the padawan to choose a target, thereby leaving his flank open to attack.

PING! PING! PING-!

ZOOOMMMMMM!

Suddenly, an energy blade forms in the padawan's free hand. Made from concentrated psychic energy, the padawan was able to both block the attacks, as well as finish off the attackers.

SLICE-SLICE!

Clatter!

After a moment worth of calm, the padawan deactivates his weapons.

DOOOOP!

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

Ranma removed his blindfold, as he surveys the scene.

"Not bad," Ranma says indeed.

"Not bad indeed, Ranma," says a voice.

Ranma turns towards a fellow Jedi, who was standing on the sidelines. The girl was a Rutian Twi'lek, a species of humanoids who have blue skin and a pair of tentacles growing from the base of their heads. Typically, Twi'lek females possessed the reputation for being very attractive artists and singers, which is why there have been frequent raids on their homeworld (called "Ryloth"). The Twi'lek padawan was no exception in this regard.

"What do you mean, 'not bad'?" Ranma complained. "I just topped my old score, Ayala."

"True," Ayala says, as she saunters to her male friend. "But the bet was for you to top your old score with just a single lightsaber."

"Hey, you never said not to use a 'psi-blade',' Ranma says. Since joining the Jedi Order, he and Usagi have shared the secret to how to create more psychic-based effects, including the creation of the psi-blade. Jedi were still required to build their own lightsabers, but the creation of their personal psi-blade was the true test of one's ability to master the Force…

"But that wasn't part of the test, and you know it."

"Grrr!" Ranma growled.

"Shhh," Ayala says, as she places her finger on Ranma's lips. "I didn't say what you did was not impressive. And had you actually succeeded, you would have been rewarded with this…"

Ayala goes to Ranma's ear, and whispers something into his ear…

SPRONG!

Whatever Ayala had said, her words caused Ranma's trademarked pigtail to jump.

"Er, you KNOW we can get in trouble…if we do THAT," Ranma says.

Ayala smiles mischievously.

"I KNOW."

And with that, Ayala turned around, and saunters out of the training room.

"I'm going to need a cold shower," Ranma says, as he gingerly leaves the training room for the showers. Unknown to him and Ayala, what had just took place was being watched…

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

"…As you can see, I am very concerned about what has taken place in recent weeks," Jedi Master Mace Windu (bald, "Black" male) says, as the last "time index" of the holographic recordings completed its run.

CHIRP!

"I will not overlook the fact that Jedi Padawan Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino have helped the Jedi Order to expand its knowledge of the Force," Windu says, as he addresses the Jedi Council. All the most senior and celebrated members of the Jedi Order have a spot on the council.

"However, in light of the fact that one of our own most celebrated Jedi Masters is behind the Separatist movement, I do know want a repeat of this tragedy."

"With all due respect, Master Windu, this has very little to do a potential threat…and more to do with the lethargy of the Order itself," Master Qui-Gon Jinn says.

"Really?" Windu replied. "Already, Padawan Saotome has mastered all eight Jedi forms…including 'Vaapad'. Surely the Sith knows this."

Jedi Form 'Vaapad' was an intense style that uses emotions to increase ones speed, strength and tactical skills to near-superhuman levels.

"So has your student, Master Windu," Jinn countered.

"The difference between Padawan Mizuno and Padawan Saotome is that Padawan Mizuno has no ego. That is why Vaapad is a dangerous Jedi form, and why most practitioners of Vaapad fall easily to the Dark Side."

"You assume much, Master Windu," Jedi Master Yoda says. "Great, though his power, selfish, he is NOT. Selfishness for power leads to the Dark Side."

"I think you should take a more objective view of the situation, Master Yoda. And that brings me to the other problem."

"If you are referring to Padawan Usagi Tsukino, she is hardly a threat to the Order," says Jinn. "My former student, Master Kenobi, has a very…unique student-teacher relationship with his student."

"'Unique' is an understatement," Windu says. "For the past ten cycles, Padawan Tsukino has developed the reputation of causing mishap. In fact, she has earned the nick-name…'The Onitoyota'."

"Ah, yes," Jinn says with a slight smile. "Why anyone would be named after cute animal that devours is beyond reason…"

"Her most recent crime was allowing the bounty hunter Jango Fett escape. THAT should not be dismissed."

"Padawan Tsukino did say that she felt…the need to save the bounty hunter's life," Jinn said.

"And how many lives did the bounty hunter end before she intervened? Some of Fett's victims were Jedi."

"What do you propose?"

"There should be a hearing at least to determine whether or not there has been a crimes committed."

"Dangerous, this path is," Yoda says. "Many lives of Jedi…have been lost."

"Which is why we need to have this hearing," Windu says. "If the Jedi Order is to go to war, we will need to establish a united front…and an example needs to be made."

"If the Jedi Council allows this action to take place, then he will need an advocate."

"Of course."

Jinn turn his attention towards the great doors that leads into the council chambers. Using his mind, Jinn calls upon his former student to enter.

CHUNK!

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi enters the council chambers.

"Are you ready to receive me, over the matter of my student?" Kenobi asked.

"That we are, Master Kenobi," Jinn replied.

"Decide the fate of your padawan, we must," Yoda says ominously.

Meanwhile, while taking a nap, Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo dreams of the past…

_"I take it that you have negotiated a settlement with the representatives of the Galactic Republic?" Kasumi asked, as she spoke to the field leader of the nefarious Trade Federation._

_"Representatives?" Viceroy Nute Gunnray asked, trying to feign ignorance. "They never arrived."_

_"Then, until they do, you are not welcome here," Kasumi says, as she signals that the communications link-up to be terminated._

_CHIRP!_

_"Your highness," says Captain Panaka ("Black" male), the Captain of the Royal Guard of Theed, Naboo. "You must tread carefully. Engaging in a battle with the Trade Federation may start a war we cannot win."_

_Kasumi turns her head to face her Captain._

_"I will not allow my people to be subjugated by outsiders. We must rely upon the good will of the Galactic Republic to remedy this situation."_

_"Then what shall we do, Your Highness?"_

_"We wait…but prepare for the WORST."_

_…_

_"Sign the treaty, or suffer along with your people, Your Highness," Gunray says as Kasumi and her entourage were being escorted down the stairs of a great palace._

_Kasumi glances over to her chief advisor, Governor Sio Bibble. He strokes his beard in contemplation, unsure what he should do…_

_"__My Queen?" the Viceroy says, as he pressed for an answer._

_"__I shall not cooperate," Kasumi says defiantly._

_"__Then you will need to loosen your disposition. Troopers! Take them to 'Prison Camp 4'!"_

_As the Royal Court begins their long trek to "Prison Camp 4", the Trade Federation is ambushed by-_

_"__Jedi!" Panaka yells._

_Kasumi was amazed at how fluid the movements the Jedi were, as they sliced into the robotic army._

_Hzzzz! HZZZZ-!_

_SLICE!_

_When all the battledroids were destroyed, one of the Jedi turns to the Royal Party._

_"__Are you well, Your Highness?" asked Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, as he deactivated his weapon._

_"__HELP!" says a gungon, as he fell unto the ground._

_CLUMP!_

_"__Jar-Jar, behave yourself," says Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, as he brushed aside his padawan braid._

_"__Oopsie…" Jar-Jar says. "Me-sa sorry, Obi-Wan!"_

_"__I take it that the negations have failed?" Sio Bibble says tersely._

_"__The negations never took place," said Jinn. "I recommend that Her Highness evacuate the planet."_

_Kasumi thinks for a moment._

_"__Very well; we can make our case on Coruscant," Kasumi says, as she and her party trot to the main hanger, where the Royal Ship was stowed._

_"__Wait for meeee!" Jar-Jar yells, as he trots behind his new friends._

_…_

_"__Are we going to find our engine part here?" asked a disguised Kasumi. She was glad to not wear those heavier clothes in this dry environment._

_"__Perhaps, perhaps not, but we should certainly TRY," Jinn says with a gentle smile, as if he is recalling an old joke. "Come…"_

_Jinn, Kasumi and Jar-Jar enter the shop. Like most garages and shops, there were parts scattered all over the place. At a counter, the trio sees a little boy tinkering with a computer module with an older blue-haired girl._

_"__Excuse me," said Jinn, as he stops in front of the counter._

_The boy and the older girl look up. Both were native clothing of Tattooine, which consists mostly of tans and khaki desert gear._

_"__May I help you?" the girl asked._

_"__We are looking for the proprietor of the place, so we might purchase an engine part," Jinn replied._

_"__Oh, I see."_

_"__I think Mister Watto is in the back," the boy says, as he hops off the counter. "I'll be right back…"_

_"__What seems to be the problem?" the girl asked._

_"__Our…ship was damaged during transport," Jinn replied. Technically, it was the truth._

_"__I am sorry to hear about that."_

_"__So you can help us, right?" Kasumi asked._

_"__Well, we're in the middle of a major overhaul of the shop," the girl says. "Recently, it came under…well, new management-"_

_"__Hey, ya'all," Usagi says, as she carried some boxes into the shop, not really seeing Jar-Jar was hunched over…as he examines a collapsible, mini-droid._

_"__What's been going on-?"_

_CRASH!_

_"__Ooopsie!" Jar-Jar says with embarrassment._

_Meanwhile, the boy runs into the garage area, where there was a heated argument._

_"…__I'm telling you, Ranma, this is a GOOD deal," says a flying, bluish creature, as he fluttered about the garage._

_The boy sees that the person whom the creature was speaking to was doing some welding._

_"__Watto…no," the young man says, as he continues his work. "I heard by reputation that the dealer is a liar and a cheat."_

_"__But the rewards are going to make us rich!"_

_Ranma sighs, as he cuts off his blowtorch. He then removes his goggles._

_"__Honest business practices makes you rich…and legal. And my friends and I wouldn't have run off the Jabba's racketeering racket if we didn't believe in THAT philosophy-"_

_"__Hey, Ranma…Mister Watto!" the boy yells._

_Watto and Ranma both look up to see the boy._

_"__What is it, Ani?" Watto asked._

_…_

_"__You CAN'T be serious," Kasumi says._

_"__Sure, why not," Ranma says, as he tunes up Anakin's "pod racer". Everyone from Watto's shop was doing a few last minute tune-ups to Anakin's craft. _

_"__How do you think Watto ended up losing half his business?"_

_Kasumi sighs, as she looks up at the boy named Anakin. He had a big heart, but can he win the race-?_

_CRASH!_

_"__Oopsie!"_

_"__Get off of me, Jar-Jar!" Usagi yelled. "And I thought I was the clumsy one…"_

_Jinn and T'Pol walk to the racer._

_"__We just submitted the entrance fee," said Jinn to everyone in the pit._

_"__And because of Anakin's performance last time, he is the odds favorite," T'Pol says._

_"__Which means Sebulba and his 'crew' will be cheating…A LOT," Ranma smirked._

_"__How bad will it be?" Kasumi asked._

_"__Let's just say," Hoshi says, as she seals control panel compartment. "Only two people survived the last time there was a pod race: Anakin and Sebulba…out of ten contestants."_

_"__Oh, my."_

_…_

_With Anakin's victory won, accounts were settled._

_In lieu of losing his business entirely, for betting against Anakin—again—Watto made Anakin's mother "Shmi" full business partner. A third of the profits, however, will go to a special account on Correlia, where the Banking Guild has a branch. Unfortunately, this little fact would cause certain people trouble later on, when the Guild officially signs on to the Separatists' agenda. In the mean time, with Shmi around, Watto's avarice nature would soundly be kept in check…or else._

_Now that the business was taking care of, it was time to go._

_"__Anakin, we have to hurry," yelled Jinn, as he, Anakin and Ranma ran to the newly repaired Naboo Royal Cruiser. They had just learned that some nefarious character was looking for Queen Amidala of Naboo, who was presently on the Naboo ship._

_"__Aw, come on, Mister Jinn," Ranma scoffed. "How tough can this jerk be-?"_

_WOOSH_

_"__Get down, Anakin!" Jinn yell, as a man dressed in black robes almost runs over the boy._

_At the last minute, Ranma grabs Anakin, and leaps out of the way._

_The man in black leaps off his motor scooter, and activates some sort of "laser sword", as did Jinn._

_SNAP-SNAP! Hzzzzz…_

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!_

_"__Hey, Ranma, Mister Jinn has an energy sword just like YOU!" Anakin says. "You should help."_

_Ranma nods his head. Ever since he and his companions arrived in this galaxy, laying low was the option of choice. But now…_

_"__Head for the ship," Ranma says, as he gets out his Juraian sword from pocket space. "I'll help Mister Jinn…"_

_Meanwhile, Jinn and the black clad stranger traded blows, until-_

_SNAP! Hzzzz-_

_FWAK!_

_"__Huh?" the black clad stranger says, as he realized that his attack…was blocked by yet another energy-based weapon._

_"__Surprise," Ranma says, as he carefully rams his head into the stranger's nose._

_POW!_

_Knocked down, Jinn see his chance to run for the ship, just as it begins to take off._

_"__Ranma! Come!"_

_With that, Jinn leaped unto the exposed gangplank. In amazement, so did Ranma._

_"__You, my friend, have much to explain."_

_"__Likewise," Ranma replied._

_As the Naboo vessel leaves Tattooine, the dark clad figures wonders how this new development will affect the Master's plans…_

_…_

_Kasumi sighs, as she disembarks her vessel in full regalia. Waiting for her and her party at the space platform on the bustling city-planet of Coruscant were Supreme Chancellor Vollorium and the representative of Naboo Senator Palpatine._

_"__Welcome, Your Highness," Palpatine says, as he nods his head. "I am TRULY glad that you were able to escape from that dreadful situation back on Naboo._

_Kasumi looks at the senator. For some reason, she felt something off about him…_

_"__You remember Supreme Chancellor Vollorium."_

_"__It is an honored to see you again, Queen of Naboo," the chancellor says. "We will do all we can to see Naboo through this crisis."_

_"__Your support will great aid my people, Chancellor Vollorium," Kasumi says._

_At the same time… _

_"__Wait, you want US to see this…Jedi Council?" Ranma says, as he folds his arms._

_"__The fact that you and Usagi are both familiar with the lightblade indicates a great potential," Jinn replied. "While I take Young Anakin to see the council, you can introduce yourselves to council."_

_"__But Master Jinn," Kenobi begins. "It's one to get the boy acceptance into the Jedi; it's another to allow nearly grown adults admittance."_

_"__That will be determined later. What is your answer?"_

_"__Um let me confer with my friends," Ranma says. He then turns to huddle with the others._

_"__What do you guys think?"_

_"__To be a Jedi…I don't know, Ranma," Hoshi says. "Personally, I rather just find some other means to figure out a way back to our side of the Universe."_

_"__I think it would be neat," Usagi says. "Plus, I can continue to practice my sword work."_

_"__I don't think we should accept the offer," T'Pol says. "The Queen of Naboo has invited us to her home planet, if and when the crisis is over. We can go on from there to look for more clues."_

_"__Ami?" Ranma asked._

_Ami thought for a moment. The next words that come out of her mouth will set the tone for years to come…at least according to Sailor Pluto…_

_"__Each of us can decide for ourselves where our best talents should go. Living on Tattooine has allowed us to learn about the underbelly of the Lucas Galaxy. Working with both the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic will offer a fresh perspective. And the more information we have about this galaxy, the better chance we have in finding a way back to our home galaxy."_

_Ami then looks at Ranma._

_"__And I'm sure that you'd appreciate more training, Ranma."_

_"__Fine. Tho-Ohki, what do you think?"_

_"__Tho-ow!" the cabbit yowled._

_"__I agree. So, who wants to do what?"_

_"__We ALL know what you want to do, Ranma," T'Pol says dryly._

_"__And you know me VERY well."_

_Once the huddle was broken, Ranma, Usagi and Ami steps forth, while Hoshi and T'Pol catches up with the Queen of Naboo's entourage._

_"__We accept your offer," Ranma says. "Although both T'Pol and Hoshi know how to use the lightblade, they have other interests."_

_"__And Miss Mizuno?"_

_"__I don't know anything about the lightblade, but I want to visit the Jedi Council."_

_"__That could be problematic, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan says._

_"__Usagi and I will go with you, if Ami can," Ranma says._

_"__Mister Watto's influence is great, Mister Saotome."_

_"__Eh, what-cha gonna do, eh?" Ranma says, as he attempts to emulate a fake accent._

_"__THAT was terrible," Usagi says._

_"__Then, it is settled. You three and Anakin: come with us."_

_"__Yippie!" Anakin yells in delight._

_"__Yippie is RIGHT," Usagi says._

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

_Kasumi walked unto the hover platform with the grand Senate Hall of the Galactic Republic. Thousands of worlds were represented, as the business of government was conducted…_

_"__This seems a bit…grand, Senator Palpatine," Kasumi says._

_Palpatine smiles._

_"__All you need to do is simply state OUR case to the Supreme Chancellor," Palpatine says with as gentle smile. "The Senate knows of our situation, so all we need to do persuade the Senate to our cause."_

_Kasumi glances over towards the representatives of the Trade Federation._

_"__And THEM?"_

_"__There is a danger that the Trade Federation might have already earned the support of a number of member worlds. I will guide you during these delicate proceedings."_

_Kasumi turns to look at the Senator of Naboo. For some strange reason, something was telling her not to trust this man…_

_"__Shall we?" Palpatine says gently, as he motions the Queen of Naboo to step forth in front of the hover platform._

_Kasumi nods her head, as she steps forwards. Her regalia was making her slightly awkward in her movements…_

_…_

_"__So, you are the one who assisted Master Jinn in fighting an agent of the Sith," says a bald, Black man, as he leans back in his seat._

_"__Eh, I suppose," says Ranma._

_"__Disinterested, are you?" asked a rather strange, green creature._

_"__No, it's just that I saw a person in trouble, and I helped to take care of it. Not a big deal."_

_"__Where did you learn your sword craft?" asked a bearded man with an elongated head._

_"__In school, actually," Ranma says. "I was going for a degree in engineering, when a classmate I was close to suggested swordsmanship."_

_"__That is…all?" the Black man says in disbelief. "Were there not qualifiers to wield a lightsaber?"_

_"__Um, no, and we called it 'lightsword' where we came from."_

_"__And the place…came, you from," the small man says. "Planet, far, far away?"_

_"__Oh, you mean Jurai? Well, it's a planet from my home galaxy. It's not my homeworld to be sure, since I'm from Earth."_

_"__Hmmm…"_

_"__When we interviewed your friends earlier, they mentioned that you all are travelers," the Black man asked._

_"__Yeah, we are, well, lost."_

_"__Lost, you say?" the little green man asked._

_"__Um, yes," Ranma says with a nervous laugh. "You see, a mutual friend of ours kind of, well…"_

_"__Well…what?" says the Black man._

_"__My friend Washu were experimenting with a new teleportation machine, when it kind of exploded. Next thing we were, we were on Tattooine."_

_"__Unusual, that sounds," says the little, green man._

_"__Washu can be a bit…strange."_

_…_

_"__We need to return to Naboo…and free my people," Kasumi says, as she paced back and forth her suite. She then stops to look at her new friends._

_"__Will you help me?"_

_"__I don't know-" Ranma began._

_SMACK!_

_"__Ow!" Ranma yelled, as Usagi smacks Ranma on the back of his head. _

_"__Oh, my," Kasumi says._

_"__We'll help," Usagi says, as she glared Ranma._

_"__What can you ALL do to help?" says Captain Panaka in a huff._

_"__Hey, you don't worry about US, Captain," Ranma says, as he rubbed the back of his head._

_"__But how?"_

_"__We will do what we can, Captain," Ami says._

_"__All we need is the data concerning troop strength, area schematics and so on," Hoshi says._

_"__And then?" Panaka asked._

_"__We break the enemy forces down…piece by piece," T'Pol says. "We are professionals, after all."_

_"__What SHE said," Ranma says._

_"…"_

_…_

_"__Just WHY we have to get THEIR help?" Ranma complained, as the Gungan forces were preparing for a full frontal assault on occupied Theed._

_"__Ranma, we will need a distraction," Ami says, as she and T'Pol confer over the tactical data with Panaka and the Gungan commander "Boss Nass"._

_"__Really, why must you be so reckless?" Panaka says._

_"__Because I need to be comfortable with those I am fighting with," Ranma harrumphs._

_CRASH!_

_"__Ah!" Usagi screamed._

_"__Ooopsie!"_

_"__See what I mean?" Ranma says._

_"__Fear not, my friend," said Jinn, as he comes over towards Ranma and company. "As…unconventional as the Gungans are, they are more than willing to face the Trade Federation at our side._

_Ranma turns to look at the Gungans. They seem to be flipping Usagi up in the air._

_"__Hoo-ray!" The Gungans yelled. "HOO-RAY!"_

_"__HeeHa!" Usagi laughed, as she was flipped up and over. "It's okay-hee-I not THAT mad…"_

_"__I hope you're right, Mister Jinn. GOD, I hope you're right…"_

_…_

_Taking point, Ranma used standard hand signals to signal a squad of Panaka's men. Confident that T'Pol would assist the Gungan assault on the capital of Naboo, Ranma can focus on entering the castle…_

_"__Ranma, I detect the main robotic garrison is at the key entrance of the castle," Ami says, as she feed the tactical data onto a pair of eye contacts. They were specially designed to have a HUD system built within._

_"__It looks like the weak point is at the hanger," Ranma says. "According to the plan, the bulk of the insertion forces will be with you and I, while the Jedi, the Queen of Naboo and her entourage will get inside through the hanger."_

_"__That is correct."_

_"__I see…"_

_From pocket space, Ranma reveals a huge bomb, the size of a small boulder._

_"__What in the world-?" Obi-Wan begins._

_"__Pay attention to the plan, my padawan," replied Jinn, as he and his Jedi apprentice deflect the energy discharges back at their respective origins._

_"__Shouldn't we go 'Scout' or something?" Usagi says, as she fired off a blaster energy discharge._

_"__I'm not going to wear a skirt, you know," Ranma says, as he lit the fuse._

_SSSSSSSSS-!_

_"__Anything Goes Attack: Happo-bomb Surprise!"_

_PUNT!_

_The robotic force watched in wonder as some sort of ball gets dropped-kick towards them._

_"__Sergeant, identify," says the command droid._

_"__Too late, sir," says the sub-command droid._

_BOOM!_

_The force of the blast knocks over the combat droids, and pushes the heavy artillery out of position._

_"__Show off," Usagi says. "You think you can hold the line for me while Hoshi and I get inside?"_

_"__Very funny, Usagi. Do YOU think you can handle things without me?"_

_"__Knowing that Ami is here to make sure you won't screw up, sure."_

_"__Humph!"_

_…_

_"__Anakin, stay out of sight," Jinn says, as Anakin hops into the Naboo fighter. Somehow, the astromech droid R2-D2 was automatically inserted into the fighter._

_"__But sir-" Anakin says._

_"__No argument, Anakin."_

_"__Get to the fighters!" Kasumi says, as she and her forces blast their way into the hanger._

_"__You heard her!" Panaka yells. "Move!  
As the fighter pilots get into place, Usagi goes up to Hoshi._

_"__What's the situation?" Usagi says, as she and her group head for the exit that would lead everyone inside the palace.._

_Hoshi looks at her friend and long time companion._

_"__It's doubtful that these fighters will be able to take out that command ship by brute force alone. I still think my idea of uploading a computer virus into the computer system of the central vessel could save lots of resources."_

_"__I REALLY doubt such a thing can work, giving the complex command structure of the droid army-"_

_Just then, the main doors opens up to reveal the same darkly clad man who attacked Jinn and Ranma back on Tattooine._

_Everyone seemed to freeze up. Well, except for one person…_

_"__Why is everyone standing around?" Usagi yelled. "SHOOT him!"_

_"__No, this is Jedi business," Kenobi says._

_"__Quite," Jinn interjected. "WE will handle this."_

_"__Everyone: follow me," Kasumi says, as she and the rest of her party went on an alternate route. But then-_

_"__Droidekas!" Panaka yells._

_All eyes turns towards two droids that seemingly rolled into the hanger. Once fully formed, a shield of some kind envelops them both respectively._

_BLAM! BLAM!_

_Panaka turns to Usagi and Hoshi, as everyone takes cover._

_"__Was THIS part of your plan?" Panaka yelled._

_Before Usagi could respond, Anakin blasts the droidekas to smithereens._

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

_"__How did Anakin-?" Hoshi says, as the Naboo fighter takes to the skies._

_"__Help-!" Anakin yells, before disappearing._

_"__Oh, dear," Usagi says. She then turns to Hoshi._

_"__Look after things?" Usagi asked._

_"__Sure, why not?" Hoshi says drolly._

_"__Thank you," Usagi says with a smile. She turns to look at her pet cabbit Tho-Ohki, which was still perched on her head._

_"__Tho-Ohki?"_

_The cabbit raises its head._

_"__Mew?"_

_"__You want to play?"_

_"__Mew!"_

_"__Okay, okay…I get you a bushel of carrots LATER."_

_"__MEW!" the cabbit says happily, as it hops off of Usagi's head._

_"__MEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW-!"_

_FLASH!_

_Within the hanger was a rather large starfighter._

_"__Oh, my," Kasumi says._

_"__My word," Panaka says._

_"__We'll be right back!" Usagi says, as she is beamed unto the ship._

_"__MEEEWWWW!" Tho-Ohki says, as he took off._

_Inside the craft, Usagi took full control._

_"__Alright, Tho-Ohki!" Usagi says. "Let's free up the opposition, and go after Anakin."_

_"__Mew!"_

_With that, Tho-Ohki circles about the city…_

_Ranma senses began to ring loudly. He then hears the familiar sounds of a Juraian ship that was about to make an attack run._

_"__Everyone!" Ranma yelled. "Find cover!"_

_The Naboo royal guard and resistance forces nod their collective heads._

_"__Ranma, you think Usagi might hurt us?" Ami asked._

_"__NOT intentionally," Ranma replied, as he ducked._

_Inside the cabbit/fighter, music from Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyrie" could be heard._

_"__Attack vector…achieved," Usagi says to herself. "FIRE!"_

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!_

_Tho-Ohki struck all of his targets, as troop carries and mobile artillery went down._

_"__HOHOHOHOHO!" Usagi laughed, before heading off to lend a hand. After that, retrieving Anakin will be next._

_"__Huh, she had gotten better," says Ranma, as he lifts his head._

_"__I didn't Usagi had access to starfighter," Ami says._

_"__It's complicated," Ranma says. "Her 'ship' is actually 'Tho-Ohki'."_

_"__Really?"_

_"__Really. He can change into a robo-mech suit, too."_

_"__But…why didn't we use him to get off of Tattooine?"_

_"__Because Tho-Ohki is a bit…temperamental. You basically have to bribe him to do anything. And besides, I rather not deal with any thing chaotic."_

_"__Like you."_

_"__Especially like me. Come…let's end this battle..."_

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

_Meanwhile, battledroids have managed to pin down the Court of Naboo, the Royal Guard and…Hoshi._

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

"_We can't remain in this position much longer!" Hoshi replied, as she exchanged blaster fire with the attacking droids. "Your Highness, is there an alternate route to your royal office?"_

"_Unfortunately, no," Kasumi says, as she shoots back._

"_Actually...yes, Your Highness," Panaka says. "We can…use the grapplers."_

_Kasumi turns to look at the Captain of the Guard, with a twinkle in her eye._

"_Nice one," Kasumi says with a smile._

"_Thank you, your highness," Panaka says. "Still, we'll need a distraction."_

"_Leave that to ME," Hoshi says, as she takes out her henshin rod. She didn't want to do so, but their situation has gotten a bit more complicated. "What I'm about to do…is a bit unusual."_

"_If it means we can safely free Naboo, then we will not judge," Kasumi says._

"_Here goes…TERRA PLANET POWER!"_

_FWOOM!_

_In an instant, Hoshi becomes SAILOR TERRA, the Senshi of the Earth._

"_Interesting," Panaka says._

"_If you found THAT interesting, then watch this," Sailor Terra says. "Magnetic Pulse!"_

_Some sort of purple, glowing sphere flies out of her hand. As it passes through the contingent of droids, the sphere seemingly pulls them collectively...in the direction of the attack vector._

"_Uh-oh," says one of the droids, as it was pulled along with the other droids._

"_Good job, Hoshi," Kasumi says._

"_Thanks," Sailor Terra says._

"_How often can you do that?" Panaka says._

"_I can do a Magnetic Pulse numerous times, but I have to recharge for each discharge."_

"_Then we will continue with our original plan," Kasumi says. "If Hoshi permits it, we can sparingly use her powers against the droids."_

_CHK!_

"_Grapplers ready," Panaka says, as he and everyone else were in position to scale the walls._

"_Then we shall not delay our ascent any longer," Kasumi says._

…

"_We-sa beat the droid army!" Jar-Jar yells, as he jumps for joy…while Tho-Ohki heads for space. Although T'Pol and the Gungans were holding the battle line, no one would have been able to survive a war of attrition with battledroids. Luckily, Usagi and Tho-Ohki were able to put a sizeable dent in the forces of the Trade Federation._

_As Tho-Ohki leaves the scene for space, the Gungans jumped for joy._

"_I want to thank you, T'Pol!" Jar-Jar says, as he hugged and kissed T'Pol._

"_Ugh," T'Pol says. "I DO hope you do not have a communicable disease, Mister Binks."_

"_You-sa REAL funny."_

_Meanwhile, Usagi, satisfied that her actions has soften the pressure on the Gungan forces, heads straight for space._

"_Th-Ohki, give me tactical of the enemy forces," Usagi says, as virtual windows popped up._

"_Mewow!" Tho-Ohki replied, as a disembodied voice._

_BLIP!_

_Usagi sees the contingent of Naboo fighters in the middle of an engagement with the enemy fighters._

"_Let's see: the defending Naboo are being whittled down, while more of the enemy is being rolled out. Bad. Tho-Ohki, locate Anakin's fighter."_

_The screen changes, as a graphic representation of Anakin's space fighter enters a graphic representation of the command Trade Federation ship._

"_Great," Usagi says. "Alright. Tho-Ohki, show me the tally of Trade Federation fighters."_

_The virtual screen changes again._

"_Hmmmm," Usagi mused. "We're out numbered ten…to ONE. I LIKE those odds. End: view screen."_

_BLIP!_

"_Tho-Ohki, prepare for battle."_

"_Mew?"_

"_Don't worry…none of the enemy are REAL."_

"_Meow!"_

"_I know. Tho-Ohki, maximum speed."_

"_MEOW!"_

_Usagi pushes Tho-Ohki to full speed, targeting the robotic fighters that were in hot pursuit of the Naboo fighters. This did not go unnoticed._

"_What is THAT, 'Bravo Leader'?" asks Bravo-3._

_Bravo-1 turns to see some sort of crystalline vehicle entering the battle area._

"_I…I don't know-"_

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

_In short order, Tho-Ohki was whittling down the robotic fighters._

_Inside the command ship of the Viceroy, panic amongst the crew was taking place._

"_We're losing our fighters by the dozens!" says the officer on the deck._

"_Not to mention our battledroids," says a crewmember. _

"_We have to send out reinforcements-"_

_BOOM!_

_The ship shook, as none other than little Anakin Skywalker accidentally blows out the command ship's power generators._

"_Uh-oh!" Anakin yelps, as he adjusted the engines from hover to full throttle. "R2, we better get out of here!"_

_The astromech droid beeps enthusiastically._

"_Here we…go!"_

_As the explosion reverberated throughout the Trade Federation command ship, all the battledroids on the surface began to shutdown…_

…

"_Ranma, the command signal is gone!" Ami says, as she shows Ranma the readings._

"_I can see that," Ranma replied, as he points at the deactivating droids._

"_Oh, okay."_

_Ranma then activates his communications link-up with Hoshi._

"_Hoshi, the droids have been deactivated. What is your status?"_

"_We have everything secured here, Ranma," Sailor Terra replied, as a small, holographic image appears on a disk. "We were able to capture the Viceroy and his assistant."_

"_I see," Ranma says. "You know, you look kind of cute as my own personal miniature."_

"_You know, you're going to GET IT when this is all is over, you pig."_

"_Heh, I'm sure-"_

"_Ranma!" Kasumi says, as her image appeared._

"_Yes, Your Highness?"_

"_You have to see if Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi are okay," Kasumi says._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That man that attacked you and Master Jinn on Tattooine is here on Naboo, and I am afraid that our friends' lives might be in danger!"_

"_I'm on it," Ranma says, as he deactivates his link-up. He then turns to Ami._

"_Ami-"_

"_I'm already on it," Ami says. "I tapped into the local security network, and traced three life-signs…HERE."_

_Ami shows a map of the palace._

"_And here is the quickest route to get to them."_

"_Okay, got it. Go see if the Queen needs assistance."_

"_Right," Ami says, as Ranma takes off running._

…

_During the battle between the mysterious stranger and the Jedis Jinn and Kenobi, they had made their way to a power utility area, where vast plasma deposits were continually extracted from the bowels of Naboo. The reason for the trade dispute in the first place was the complaint by Naboo over the fact that the Trade Federation was purposely jacking up the profits, and benefiting from them. Naboo learned of this, and decided to end their contract with the Trade Federation. Naturally, this caused the Trade Federation to get upset, particularly since using normal channels of commerce and trade would have been expensive. The result was the present situation caused by the invasion of Naboo._

_BLAM! BLAM! Hzzz…_

_Using a duel lightsaber, the mysterious stranger was able to hold off a veteran Jedi Master and his apprentice. And during the course of the fight, energy barriers separated Jinn and Kenobi from each other. Unfortunately, this "arrangement" had become a prelude to a disaster…_

_Hzzzz-bloosh!_

"_Noooo!" Kenobi yelled, as the black-clad stranger stabs Jinn through the stomach._

_The stranger sneered, as if mocking Kenobi. Kenobi felt his anger swelling within him, as the energy screen that held him at bay deactivates._

_SNAP! Hzzz-_

_BLAM!_

_The two traded blows, as Kenobi tried to get the upperhand. He was somewhat successful in splitting the stranger weapon in half, thus allowing the stranger access to a standard lightsaber configuration. However, this would prove to be a feint, since it allowed the black clad stranger to knock Kenobi off the ledge, where he ends up holding on to dear life._

"_Heh," the stranger says, as he sneered-_

_Then, he suddenly senses the presence of another…_

_Ranma had managed to insert himself into the area without the combatants' knowledge. Already, he began to help Jinn with the use of a temporal stasis pendant._

_BLOOP!_

_Now with Jinn's life literally on hold, Ranma stands._

"_You know, we never really got to finish our fight," Ranma says, as he stretches his limbs. "That really sucks. But if you want to continue what we've started…we can."_

_The dark clad stranger feigns disinterest until he suddenly strikes._

_SNAP! Hzzz-_

_BLAM!_

"_I do carry a light sword too, you know," Ranma says with a smirk. He then pushes the stranger back._

_The stranger growled, as he begins his attack. Ranma responded coolly, as he blocked the moves. However-_

_FWOOM!_

_The stranger used some sort of invisible force to knock Ranma back. This allowed Kenonbi to leap out of the pit, as he used some sort of invisible force to retrieve his master's fallen weapon…after the black clad stranger kicked Kenobi's weapon into the pit._

_SNAP! Hzzzz-_

_BLAM!_

_The stranger was prepared for Kenobi's attack, since his senses were on "alert". Still, alert or not, the stranger was not prepared for a-_

"_Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled, as he let loose a chi-sphere attack._

_BLAM!_

_With the stranger down, Kenobi de-activates his weapon._

_Hzzzz-snap!_

"_Master!" Kenobi says, as he rushes to his master's side. For some reason, he couldn't touch Jinn because of some barrier._

_Kenobi then turns Ranma._

"_What did you do to him?" Kenobi demanded._

"_I place Mister Jinn in a temporal stasis," Ranma says, as he takes out his communications device. "I have a friend who could help him…if we get him to her in time."_

_Kenobi looks at Ranma. For some reason, he could trust him and his words…_

…

"…_And the Sith will be secured in stasis?" Jinn asked weakly._

"_Yes, Master Jinn," Kenobi says, as he held his teacher's hand, while he was being tended to by a medical droid._

"_I feel…better, knowing this," said Jinn. "And you say that you saw Ranma perform a…special technique to subdue him?"_

"_Yes, master. It was as if he was able to condense the Force into a distilled, malleable essence."_

"_Then we can offer the council something that could insure our friends induction into the Order."_

"_Actually…Masters Windu and Yoda have decided to support your idea."_

"_Indeed?"_

"_Indeed. I told them what I have seen, which was verified by the security scanners. And with the capture of the Sith, the threat of the Dark Side has been deemed to be REAL. So, in light of this, as well as for saving both your life and the lives of the people of Naboo, the Jedi Council wil accept Ranma and his friends into the Jedi Order...within the context of an exchange of ideas."  
_

"_Ah."_

"_But, in practical terms…the Jedi Order has just accepted new students to become Jedi Knights."_

"_Including Anakin?"_

"_Including Anakin."_

"_So, who will be teaching him the ways of the Force?"_

"_You will, Master Jinn."_

"_Does this mean that you…?"_

"_Yes. Master Yoda has told me that I will be promoted to 'Knight' status…with one proviso."_

"_And that is…?"_

_Kenobi sighs._

"_I have to take on Usagi as my student."_

_Jinn manage to chuckle a bit._

"_With all due respect, Master Jinn, I do not find the humor of my present situation."_

"_My apologies, my…fellow Knight," Jinn says. "I do have to say that you will have interesting times ahead."_

"_THAT is what I am afraid of."_

…

"_I can't believe we have to wear this braid," Usagi says, as she tugged her padawan braid._

"_Ah, stop whining," Ranma says, as he stood at attention during the Naboo victory celebration. "You're not the only one who has to wear one, you know."_

"_So, who is assigned to whom?" Ami asked. "I am assigned to Master Windu, by the way."_

"_Master Windu is one mean-looking dude," Ranma says. "Good luck!"_

"_Gee, thanks, Ranma."_

"_Well, I got…Master Kenobi," Usagi says. "And I hear that Master Jinn, once he makes a full recovery, will be teaching Anakin."_

"_So, who's your teacher going to be, Ranma?" Ami asked._

"_Apparently, I have the little guy…Master Yoda," Ranma smirked._

"_You don't seem to happy about that?"_

"_Look, I'm a fair guy, but you know how I am with ancient, small 'masters'," Ranma says. "I just hope he's not a pervert or anything."_

"_We ALL have our own burdens to bare, Ranma," Usagi says, as her stomach begins to growl. "Ugh."_

"_What is it, Usagi?"_

"_I'm getting hungry," Usagi says. "I'll be right back…"_

"_Hurry back, Usagi," Ami says with concern._

"_Yeah, yeah…"_

"_Well, don't forget to get me something while you're at it," Ranma says._

"_Get it yourself, jerk," Usagi says, as she sticks out her tongue._

_Soon, the Queen of Naboo present Boss Nass a special keepsake, thus cementing the alliance between the humans and the Gungans. And then…_

"_And now, I would like to present the heroes of Naboo!" Kasumi says in cheer. She looks down the line, and sees someone missing._

"_Where…where is Usagi?" Kasumi asked._

"_Look!" Anakin yells, as he points towards a buffet table._

_Usagi looks up from eating._

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Boy, isn't she devouring that dish like a 'Onitoyata'," Panaka says with an amused expression._

_Ranma merely shakes his head. To think his first 'day' as a Jedi Apprentice was marred by such a spectacle. _

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

_The years go by on Naboo, as Kasumi moves on from monarch…to the roll of "Senator". Having experienced the thrill of conducting matters of state as "Queen", Kasumi sought the position in order to fight for the values that all people of Naboo hold dear: freedom from the unfair business of the Trade Federation. Although Kasumi had exposed the malfeasance of Viceroy Nute Gunray, the Trade Federation, as directed by the mysterious "phantom menace", was finding other alternatives to exact vengeance of the upstart senator from Naboo…_

"_We're on final approach," Hoshi says, as she piloted her Naboo fighter. Since taking up residence on Naboo, Hoshi has become a close confidant and advisor to Kasumi._

_Kasumi says nothing, as she pilots her own Naboo fighter in a close formation pattern with Hoshi's sister-fighter._

_The astromech droid "WD-40" (gray trim) beeps at Hoshi._

"_I know, I know," Hoshi says with a smile. "Kasumi is just worried about all this…'Separatist' talk."_

"_This is NOT just 'Separatist' talk, Hoshi," Kasumi says, over a secured communications link between her fighter and Hoshi's. "With the threat on my life, and with this crucial vote in the Senate, we have to be careful. In fact, we have to disguise myself as an escort pilot JUST to be here for that vote."_

"_Senator Amidala, you HAVE to maintain 'radio silence'," says the leader of Naboo's royal guard, Captain Typho. Typho had replaced Panaka, after Panaka had become the first commander of the Naboo Militia, a position that was underneath the Ministry of Emergency Preparedness (Hoshi's ministry). The people of Naboo, even after the incident involving the Trade Federation, were still skittish over having a proper military…_

"_My apologies, Captain Typho," Kasumi says. "I will maintain radio silence…"_

_Soon, the Naboo governmental transport ship and its escorts land safely at the designated landing site. It was a foggy morning, as the mega-city known as "Coruscant"—the capital of the Galactic Republic—continues being the bustling hub of the Lucas Galaxy._

"_Well," Hoshi says, as she removes her helmet, upon stepping out of her fighter, and seeing Kasumi's decoy disembarking from the transport ship. "It looks like we made it okay-"_

_BOOM!_

_Typho, Kasumi and Hoshi are knocked back, thanks to the force of the resulting explosion. However, Hoshi was able to erect a magnetic field before debris could cause them injuries._

"_Dorme!" Kasumi yells, as she rushes to her cousin's side. "Dorme…"_

"_Senator, we have to leave!" Typho says. "We can't remain in the open like this."_

"_Typho, be charitable," Hoshi says, as she used her "Sailor Terra" powers to maintain a shield around the living._

"_I understand the senator's feelings, but Lady Dorme did her job. Now, the Senator must do HERS."_

"_Corde," Kasumi says, as she strokes her cousin's facial cheek._

"_I…I failed you," Corde says, as life left her body._

_For a moment, another face seemed to super-impose itself upon Corde's. This after-image appeared to be her mother, and yet not…_

"_My Lady, we have to leave," Typho says urgently._

_With great hesitation, Kasumi does._

…

_Thanks to the attempt of Kasumi's life, special protection was called for…_

"_Hey!" Usagi says, as she hugged her old friends._

"_Argh!" Ranma replied, as he was glomped._

"_Meeow!" Tho-Ohki yowled, as he hugged Ranma as well._

"_Good…to see you two again…"_

_Ami giggles at this ridiculous sight._

"_Hello," Anakin says to Kasumi, as he nods his head in a slight bow._

"_Um, hello," Kasumi blushed, as she realized how handsome the young boy has become._

"_Usagi!!" Jar-Jar Binks shouts in glee, as he goes up to Usagi-_

_TRIP!_

_BONK!_

"_Ow!" Usagi yelped._

"_Ooopsie!" Jar-Jar replied._

"_Well, this takes me back," mused Ranma._

"_Um, yes," Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi (now with shoulder-length hair and sporting a beard) says, as he turns his attention back towards the Senator from Naboo, and then towards the group. "Well, I will leave Senator Amidala in your collective care."_

"_Who will be in charge, Master Kenobi?" Anakin asked._

'_Please, don't let it be me,' Usagi silently prayed. 'PLEASE…not me…'_

"_Since Padawan Saotome has security experience, he will be charge."  
"I see," Anakin says with a touch of disappointment._

"_You got it, chief," Ranma says with a jovial expression._

"_Um, right. In the mean time, I will assist in the investigation of the assassination of attempt on Senator Amidala's life."_

"_Please," Kasumi says, as she reaches for Kenonbi. "Let me know as soon as possible, if you find anything of importance."_

"_Of course," Kenobi says, as he bows his head slightly. He then straightens himself and turns his full attention towards Usagi._

"_And I want YOU to stay out of trouble, Usagi."_

"_Yes, master," Usagi says._

"_Okay, then," Kenobi says. "Take care."_

_After Kenobi leaves Kasumi's private suite, Ami turns to Usagi._

"_Now, what was THAT all about?" Ami asked._

"_Oh, we had an accident while dealing with a border dispute," Usagi replied. "It was nothing."_

"_That's not the way I heard it," Ranma says._

"_Okay, if you heard what I THINK you heard, then Mistress Luminara's padawan is WRONG."_

"_You mean Barriss?" Ami asked._

"_Yeah," Usagi replied. "Must be his latest girlfriend."_

"_For your information, Barriss told Aayla…and Aayla told ME."_

"_Ah, so SHE is your girlfriend."_

"_I wouldn't call her my girlfriend…"_

"_I thought Jedi are forbidden from having outside relations?" Kasumi asked._

"_Well, technically, Aayla and I are Jedi, so, hypothetically speaking, we're not having relations OUTSIDE the Jedi Order."_

"_Bravo, Ranma," Usagi says, as she clapped her hands. "You certainly have the thought process…of a gymnast."_

"_You're just jealous."_

"_Of you? Please. Besides…you're not the ONLY one to have special interests in the affairs of the heart-"_

"_I think we should all just turn in for the afternoon," Hoshi says with a blush. She turns towards Kasumi. "Senator?"_

"_Yes, of course," Kasumi says. She looks at her old friends. "I am glad that you all are here. Have a good afternoon."_

_And with that, Kasumi and Hoshi go into the inner chambers of the Senator's suite. Typho turns to Ranma._

"_I shall provide you with the security detail, of course," Typho says._

"_Of course," Ranma says. He then turns to Usagi._

"_From Hoshi's expression, something must have happened between you…and HER."_

"_Really?" Ami asked with a shocking expression._

"_Yes, REALLY, okay?" Usagi yelled. "She IS Mamoru's reincarnated self, you know!"_

_Anakin and Typho were both bewildered as to how this conversation has moved into an un-expectant area…_

"_Oh, my," Ami says._

"_I just…wanted to see if it can work, that's all."_

"_And did it?"_

"_No…it wasn't the same," Usagi says with a sigh. "I will cherish Hoshi's friendship, but that's about it."_

_Silence._

"_Usagi, um, sorry for getting opening a can of worms," Ranma says._

"_Well, it's not easy for me to be popular in the same way YOU can be, Ranma."_

"_I understand."_

_Ranma turns to Typho._

"_So, what were you saying?"_

_Typho could only do a "big-sweat" trick._

"…"

…

_In spite of the heightened secuirty, yet another assassination attempt on Kasumi's life was made. This time, large, poisonous worms were inserted into her room._

_Everyone in the other room sensed the danger._

_BLAM!_

_Anakin, first in the room, jumped on Kasumi's bed and deftly sliced the critters in half._

_SNAP! Hzzzz-!_

_SLICE-SLICE!_

_Kasumi woke up with a startled expression._

"_Look!" Usagi sees a drone leaving the vicinity._

"_Got it," Ranma says, as he immediately leaps through the glass of Kasumi's bedroom, and grabs a hold of the drone._

"_We have to go after him," Anakin says, as he leaves the room._

"_Then let's go," Usagi says, as she claps her hands twice. "Tho-Ohki?"_

_The cabbit comes running into the room, and hops unto Usagi's right shoulder._

"_Mew?"_

"_We have to chase after Ranma. Transform!"_

"_MEOW!"_

_Tho-Ohki disappears…_

_BLIP!_

…_And reappears outside as a smaller version of its usually "starfighter form"._

"_Come on!" Usagi says, as she grabs Anakin…and leaps outside through the window._

"_Ulp-!" Anakin began._

_CRASH!_

"_I wish they didn't do THAT," Hoshi says, as she and the Royal Guard enters the room to comfort Kasumi. She then sat on Kasumi's bedside. "Are you okay, Senator?"_

"_I…I guess so."_

"_I'll see about securing another residence," Typho says._

"_And I'll contact the Order about this situation," Ami says, as she activates her communications network…_

…

"_I think, this was a bad idea," Ranma says to himself, as he held to the probe. He looks down to see that he was thousands of feet up…at a guess. In fact, for the life of him, he has never truly been on the surface of the planet itself, since the city-planet itself was built on top of older parts of the city-planet._

"_Now, where are you going-?"_

_BLAM!_

_POP!_

"_Oh, hell-!" Ranma yelled, as he begins to plummet…_

_BOOF!_

"_Ooof!" Ranma says, as he lands in the cockpit within Tho-Ohki._

"_Having fun, yet?" Usagi says, as she tracks the would-be assassin's energy discharge._

"_Whatever," Ranma says. "Just after him-"_

"_Hurry, he's getting away!" Anakin yelled, as he points. "After him!"_

"_I'm on it," Usagi says, as she pushes Tho-Ohki into high gear._

_During the chase, the would-be assassin manages to slip into areas to small for Tho-Ohki to travel through. Eventually…_

"_Great, that dude got away," Ranma fumes. _

"_I'm putting Tho-Ohki in hover mode," Usagi says, as she "parks" her cabbit. "Keep an eye out on anything suspicious-"_

"_I see the assassin's ship!" Anakin says, as he turns to face Usagi. "Let me out!"_

_Shrugging, Usagi presses a panel._

"_Ahhhhhhhh-!" Anakin yells, as he fell through a trapdoor._

_Ranma looks Usagi with a bewildered expression._

"_Well, he asked, Ranma."_

"…"

_Luckily, Anakin catches the assassin's hovercraft, and forces it land in an entertainment district._

"_He went down there, Ranma," Usagi says._

"_Okay, get ready to go in close, and teleport," Ranma says. "Ready?"_

"_Ready…"_

"_One…two…three…JUMP!"_

_BLIP!_

_Ranma, Usagi and Tho-Ohki—now normal—appear next to the bar where Kasumi's would-be assassin ran into._

"_Ranma, Usagi!" Anakin yells. "The assassin went inside! We must-"_

"_-Not cause a scene," Ranma says. He then turns to Usagi._

"_Your show."_

"_What?" Usagi complained, as she fed Tho-Ohki a carrot. "Just because I like to drink-"Come ON, please," Anakin whined._

"_Fine. Guys, just keep you cool, and follow me."_

_Ranma and Anakin turn to look at each other. With a shrug, the two Jedi padawan follow Usagi inside…_

_A short while later, Usagi was order a drink from the bar._

"_Barkeep?" Usagi began. "Correlian beer, please."_

_A short man with mild insect features saunters up to the bar._

"_Hey, babe," the man says. "You want to, eh, hang out?"_

_Usagi looks at the man…_

"_You really don't want to bother me," Usagi says, as she casually waves the man off._

"_You know, you look like you don't want to be bothered with me," the man says in a trance-like state._

"_But you don't mind paying for my drink-"_

"_Usagi, don't," Ranma says, as he whispers into Usagi's ear._

"_Fine," Usagi says. She then focuses on the man standing next to her._

"_Never mind, just go away."_

"_Never mind," the man says, as he backs off. "I'm going away now…"_

_Satisfied, Usagi turns to Ranma._

"_What?"_

"_You shouldn't abuse your abilities, you know," Ranma says, as he leans on the bar counter. "And besides…we still have to find the ASSASSIN."_

"_Look, I was having fun, okay?" Usagi says. "And besides-"_

_Suddenly, Usagi moved at the blink of an eye._

_SNAP! Hzzzz-_

_SLICE!_

"_Ah!" the assassin yells, as she held onto her stump, where her hand and blaster once were._

"_I got the assassin."_

"_You got her," Anakin says, as he comes up._

"_Yep," Ranma says, as he helped carry the would-be assassin. "We better get out here…"_

_Through the back door, Ranma sets the would-be assassin down._

"_Now," Ranma says. "Tell us the name of your employer."_

_The would-be assassin struggles to speak, as pain throbbed through her system._

"_Well, you tried to kill the Senator?" Anakin yelled._

"_Easy, Ani," Usagi says. "Ranma, can you-?"_

"_Yes," Ranma says, as he places his fingers on the would-be assassin's temples._

"_What are you doing?" Anakin asks._

"_Channeling an old friend," Ranma says, as he closes his eyes. "Now, who hired you to kill the Senator?"_

"_A… bounty hunter named 'Jango Fett' hired me-" the would-be assassin begins to say._

_FFT!_

_A small dart-like object embeds itself into the neck of the would-be assassin, killing her instantly…as well as reverting her to her true form._

_Meanwhile, all three Jedi padawans turn to see an armored figure make his escape._

_FWOOSH!_

"_Nice," Usagi says sarcastically, as she pulls out the dart from the reptilian's neck. She then turns to Ranma._

"_You have it?"_

"_Have what?" Anakin says._

"_We have a major clue as to who is behind the assassination attempt," Ranma says._

"_I…I hope you're right," Anakin says. "I don't want to see Padme hurt."_

"_So you DO like her," Usagi says, as she gets ready to call in planetary security._

"_I…I do," Anakin says. "She was nice to me."_

"_Well, don't focus too much on HER," Ranma says, as he stands._

"_Why? You WANT her, too?"_

"_No, but she doesn't need this distraction."_

"_Yeah, I bet."_

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

_With this latest assassination attempt, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has deemed it necessary that Kasumi would be much safer on Naboo. To that end, Usagi, Ami and Anakin would escort her back to her homeworld. Meanwhile, thanks to the dart that the bounty hunter Jango Fett had used to silence Kasumi's would-be assassin, Kenobi and Ranma were assigned the task of tracking the elusive Fett…_

_"I understand Ranma being in charge earlier, but why are YOU in charge now?" Anakin complained._

_"Because I have more experience in this sort of thing, after Ranma, than YOU do, Ani," Usagi says, as she takes out a carrot from "pocket space"._

_"Humph!"_

_"Well, I don't know WHY I can't come home with you all," Hoshi says._

_"We don't want to arouse suspicion," says Kenobi. "As far as everyone is concerned, Senator Amidala is returning home for a private wedding ceremony, with her as Minister Lady T'Pol's 'bridesmaid'."_

_"Which is actually happening," Usagi says. "Wow, I can't believe T'Pol is getting married."_

_"Considering the fact that Ranma has clearly moved on, what do you expect?" Hoshi says._

_"Regardless, no one would think to know the truth of the matter."_

_"We understand the plan, Master Kenobi, but is it necessary to leave at this time?" Kasumi asked._

_"Unfortunately, this is on orders from the chancellor, as supported by the Jedi Council."_

_Kasumi merely sighs in reply._

_"But what about the vote on the Senate?" Typho asked._

_"I am leaving Representative Binks to 'mind the store', so to speak," Kasumi says with a sigh. She then turns to Jar-Jar._

_"Now, I expect you to make all of Naboo proud, okay?" Kasumi says with a gentle smile._

_"You-sa will be proud of me, My Lady," Jar-Jar says with a smile._

_"Then I expect ALL of you to make the proper preparations, while I pack my things."_

_And with that, the room clears, save for Usagi, Ami and Anakin._

_"Well, at least we all get to hang out," Usagi says, as she feeds Tho-Ohki._

_"'Hanging out' is the LAST thing I want to do," Kasumi says with a gentle admonishment. "I should be here…ready to cast my vote on this Separatist matter. It IS, after all, my responsibility to insure that Naboo has a say in this matter."_

_"Well, it's OUR responsibility to protect you, Senator," Anakin says._

_"You seem happy about this," Ami comments._

_"Master Jinn has been hesitant in giving me more responsibilities," Anakin says, as he paces back and forth. "Thanks to the Chancellor, now I have more."_

_"The Chancellor seems to have your 'back'."_

_"That's because he believes in me…and guides me when Master Jinn cannot."_

_"Ani, I think you and the Chancellor have been WAY to close," Usagi says._

_Anakin frowns._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean what I said. Ani, as Jedi, we're supposed to seek guidance WITHIN the Jedi Order, not rely upon the advice of outsiders…particularly politicians. That's how you end up getting confused."_

_"Well, I'm NOT confused about my relationship with the Chancellor. And I think you should respect my choice of friends on this matter."_

_Kasumi observes this exchange. Since first joining the Galactic Senate, Kasumi has been quietly trying to discover WHO was behind the events that led the Trade Federation. Originally, her desire was to insure that Viceroy Nute Gunray and his ilk never again attempt to dominate the galactic trade routes. However, over time, her support for such a move was met with ever increasing resistance to her ideas. As a result, Kasumi began to investigate quietly behind the scenes, and thus came to a startling conclusion: there was a mysterious 'phantom menace'…a menace that was manipulating members of the senate into bogging the government into procedures. Unfortunately, the rise of Count Dooku of Serenno has complicated matters. Kasumi believed Dooku when he said that the Galactic Senate was slowly become non-responsive to the needs of the member worlds. She disagreed with Dooku of the need to create a movement against the established order, since she saw herself as a reformer…_

_"What do you think?" Usagi says to Kasumi._

_"I agree with Anakin, actually," Kasumi says._

_"You do?"_

_"Chancellor Palpatine has been a loyal friend of Naboo, and an able administrator of the Galactic Republic. Therefore…Anakin has made a worthy choice of friends."_

_"Humph."_

_"Thank you, Senator," Anakin says with a smile. He turns to the astromech droid R2-D2. "At least SOMEONE supports me."_

_The droid chirps and beeps in reply._

_"Well, if nothing else, we should leave soon," Ami says._

_THACK!_

_"I am packed," Kasumi says. "What is next?"_

_"What's next is up to Tho-Ohki," Usagi says. "Tho-Ohki?"_

_"Mew!" the cabbit says enthusiastically, as he performs a back flip…and disappears in mid-flip._

_BLIP!_

_WHOOM!_

_A moment later, Tho-Ohki, now in ship mode, hovered somewhat close to the Senator of Naboo's quarters._

_"All aboard!' Usagi yells enthusiastically. "Next stop: Naboo."_

_FLASH!_

_Aboard Tho-Ohki, Usagi took controls._

_"Now, sit tight and buckle up; we're in for a BUMPY ride."_

_"If you don't know how to fly-?" Kasumi began._

_"I CAN fly. I just like saying stuff._

_"Huh."_

_And with that, Tho-Ohki takes off for Naboo._

_…_

_"Hello, kiddies!" Ranma says, as he and Obi-Wan enters one of the practice rooms. They had just returned from the Jedi Temple Library, after learning that the "killer dart" was created using technology from the world known as "Camino". Unfortunately, that world was nowhere listed in the universal database. Thus, improvisation was called for…_

_"Hi, Padawan Saotome!" the younglings replied in unison._

_"Are you going to teach us martial arts today, Padawan Saotome?" says one of the younglings._

_"Not to day, kiddo," Ranma replied. "I got work to do. However…have you guys been practicing the stuff I taught ya last time?"_

_"I have!" says another youngling._

_"Good, because when I get back, I'm going to be testing ya."_

_"Neat-o!"_

_"Greetings, Master Kenobi…and padawan of mine," Master Yoda says. "Help you, how I may?"_

_"Master Yoda, we learned that the killer of the assassin is connected to the people of Camino," Kenobi says. "However, Camino is not listed in the library's data banks."_

_"A mystery, this is," Yoda says. Yoda was teaching the younglings how to use the Force to sense and deflect objects blindly._

_"Come around, children. A mystery, we must solve…"_

_Using a holographic star-field, Yoda gave a brief lesson on astrophysics. In one part of the lesson, Yoda points out a key anomaly…_

_"Affected by an unknown gravitational field, this area is," Yoda says, as he points out an empty space._

_"And that means that someone is purposely hiding a planet," Ranma says._

_"Belabor the obvious, you are."_

_"Ha, ha. Very funny…"_

_"Then that is where we are going," Kenobi says. "Thank you, Master Yoda."_

_"Thanks for your help, sensei," Ranma says with a bow._

_…_

_After Usagi and her companions arrived on Naboo, they immediately went to attend a special meeting between Queen Jamilla and her Advisory…_

_"…And so that is the present situation," Kasumi says, as she completed her report. "If an army is commissioned, it might be used as an excuse for member-worlds to side with the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild."_

_"I see," Jamilla replied somberly. Like all monarchs of Naboo, Jamilla wore elaborate garb to denote her station. She then turns her head to the governor._

_"What are our present options?"_

_"Considering the fact that Viceroy Nute Gunray still has power within the Trade Federation, we should continue strengthening our 'self-defense' forces…in spite of how unpopular our move to do so has been," Sio Bibble says._

_"But how can we militarize our own security forces, if we are against the Republic from doing the same?" Kasumi asks. "I recommend that we restore our original stance of not having a ' standing army' on Naboo."_

_"Duly noted," Jamilla says. "For now, we shall table the manner until we receive word of the status of the vote."_

_After the meeting…_

_"Hey, T'Pol," Usagi says with a hug. "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you, Usagi," T'Pol says, as she somberly accepted the hug. "And I must say, you look…stunning."_

_T'Pol had grown out her hair, and wore the dress of one of Naboo's elite, especially since she was the Minister of Science and Technology._

_"Your husband-to-be is one lucky guy."_

_"I thank you," T'Pol replied. "So…how is Ranma?"_

_"He's doing fine, I guess," Usagi says, as she and T'Pol walks down the hallway of the Grand Hall of Theed (the capital of Naboo). "He's on a mission with Master Kenobi on who tried to kill your 'cousin-to-be'."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"Oh, he apologizes for not being here, but he wanted me to give you something for him."_

_"And that is…"_

_"Ah-ah-no. Tonight, we'll have your 'bachelorette's party', and then tomorrow, after your wedding ceremony, I'll give it to you at your reception."_

_"I will be looking forward to that."_

_And with that, everyone prepares to travel to the Naberrie Estate, which was a small island on a pristine lake a few hours away from the capital._

_…_

_Two star fighters with ring-attachment—called "Jedi Starfighters"—exit hyperspace. One was red, while the other was blue._

_"It looks like we found the missing planet, 'R4'," Kenobi says, as he powers down from hyperspace._

_The astromech droid 'R4-P17' chirps and beeps in reply._

_Kenobi taps into his secured communications link._

_CHIRP!_

_"Ranma, do you copy?" Kenobi says._

_"I read you loud and clear, Master Kenobi," Ranma replied. "Me and 'R3' are waiting for action."_

_The astromech droid 'R3-WD40' chirps its response._

_"See?"_

_"Well, we should investigate the situation FIRST before getting into fights, Ranma."_

_"Hey, I'm not Anakin, you know."_

_"I know, which is why Master Yoda recommended you to accompany me on this mission."_

_Soon, the cabin compartment of both fighters dislodges high above the planet Camino, and begin their descent to the watery world below…_

_…_

_"God, I hate the rain, Ranma-onna says, as she wipes the water from her brow._

_Kenobi looks at his friend. Very few people knew of Ranma-onna's Jusenkyo curse. However, given the fact there are several sentient species in the Lucas Galaxy that are androgynous, asexual or transsexual, Ranma-onna's ability to assume a female guise is not seen as a big deal._

_"Such is the trial and tribulations of a Jedi's life," Kenobi smiles jokingly._

_"If that's the case, I should quit while I'm ahead-"_

_"Welcome to Tipoca, Master Jedi," says the chief representative of the Camino. The female had a dolphin-like quality to her, in spite of her elongated appearance. "The prime minister is expecting you."_

_Kenobi and Ranma-onna both turn to look at each other in wonder…especially since their arrival was not announced._

_"Really?" Ranma-onna says._

_"Yes," says the representative. "We were worried that Master Sifo-Dyas would not return to Camino to retrieve your final product."_

_"Then we shall…speak with the Prime Minister," Kenobi says, before he and Ranma-onna goes on to meet Prime Minister Lama Su._

_…_

_Meanwhile, the bachelorette's party is well under way…making Anakin uncomfortable in the process, even AFTER having a male stripper present was cancelled. As a result, Anakin decided to go outside and hang out with the astromech droid "R2-D2"._

_"I tell you, R2," Anakin says, as he stares out into the lake. "I really wished that I could have gone with Ranma and Master Kenobi…"_

_R2-D2 chirps and beeps his reply._

_"Ani?" says a familiar voice._

_Anakin turns to see Kasumi standing in front of the doo way to her family's house._

_"Oh, hello, My Lady," Anakin says, as he straightens up. "I apologize for leaving abruptly-"_

_"Don't worry about it," Kasumi says. "The type of parties that Usagi tends to like…is not for me."_

_"I don't think her parties are for ANYONE," Anakin says._

_Silence._

_"Ani, may I…hang out with you for a bit? Being out here…gives me a bit of peace of mind._

_Anakin smiles._

_"I would like that."_

_And with that, senator and Jedi padawan stare out into the deep blue of the lake below._

_…_

_"As you can see, we have made the finest soldiers ever created…as per your specifications," says the male Prime Minister, as he, the Camino representative and the two Jedi see thousands upon thousands of clones being processed._

_"And you are saying that all these clones…were grown from one man?" Kenobi says._

_"Yes, for the most part," the prime minister says. "Mister Jango Fett has proven to be a fine 'donor'."_

_"Feh," Ranma-onna scoffed. "If you wanted a 'fine donor', you should have come to ME."_

_"Really now?" the Prime Minister says with apt interests. "If you look over THERE, you might find something of interest."_

_"Where-?"_

_PLUCK!_

_"Hey!" Ranma-onna says, as she felt her hair being pulled._

_"My apologies for being mistaken. Now, if you desire, I can introduce you to meet Mister Fett."_

_"Yes, I would like that," Kenobi says._

_A few minutes later, the representative introduces the Jedi to a boy with curly hair within a residential suite._

_"Boba, can you retrieve your father?" the representative says._

_"Sure," the boy says, before running off to find his father._

_"And you say that the boy is a non-perfected clone?" Kenobi says, as he sees the boy run off._

_"Yes."_

_"Probably was hard up for a date or something," Ranma-onna says, as she notices the familiar armor of Jango Fett._

_A minute later, a handsome, swarthy man enters the room. He appeared to have just taken a shower._

_"Master Jedi, this is Jango Fett," the representative says._

_"Hello," Jango says evenly._

_"I will leave you all to talk," the representative says. "Now, if you may excuse me…"_

_Once the representative leaves, Kenobi and Ranma-onna turn their full attention to their query."_

_"Hello, Mister Fett," Kenobi began. "I would like to have word with you…"_

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

_Usagi yawned, as she opened the window to her door. She was greeted by the smell of fresh air while feeling the morning dew on her face…as Naboo's sun begins to rise in the East… _

"_Ah, it's a good day for a wedding-" Usagi begins to say, as she sees Kasumi consoling a distraught Anakin._

"_What's going on, guys?" Usagi says._

"_It's…nothing," Anakin says, as he refused to look at Usgai._

"_Ani…?"_

_Kasumi turns to look at her old friend._

"_Anakin…had a nightmare about his mother Shmi," Kasumi says._

"_What…sort of nightmare?" Usagi says._

_Ankain turns around._

"_I told you…it's nothing."_

"_Ani, you are very close to Shmi," Usagi says, as she leans over. "AND…I am her friend. We have to determine if your nightmare was just THAT…or a premonition-"_

_Suddenly, thanks to leaning too far, Usagi fell over into the bushes._

"_Ah-!"_

_BONK!_

"_Owie…"_

_Unfortunately, her nightgown up-ended itself, causing her naked "bottom" to be exposed._

_Anakin blushed furiously._

"_Oh, my," Kasumi says._

_Just then, T'Pol and Ami enter the scene._

"_We're going to have a gathering breakfast before the ceremony starts-" T'Pol begins, just before she and Ami sees Usagi's predicament._

"_Oh, dear," Ami says._

"_It always has to be about YOU, Usagi," T'Pol smirks._

"_A little help, here?" Usagi managed to say. She then remembers something._

"And stop starring, Ani!"

"S-sorry, Usagi..."

_Meanwhile…_

"_So, what's the plan?" Ranma-onna says, as Master Kenobi concludes his conversation with the senior members of the Jedi Council, in regards to the bounty hunter Jango Fett and the clone army…_

_Kenobi, wet and annoyed, turns to Yoda's padawan._

"_We are to bring the bounty hunter back to Coruscant for questioning," Kenobi says._

"_Wait, shouldn't we have authorization from the security forces first?" Ranma-onna says._

"_Considering the fact that Jango Fett was the person who authorized the assassination attempt, I do not foresee a problem."_

_Ranma-onna sighs. Usually, apprehending anyone tends to be bad news for all parties concerned._

"_Alright," Ranma-onna says, as she adjusted her lightsaber on her belt. "Let's get this done…"_

_Soon, the two Jedi arrive to the spaceport, where Jango Fett and his son Boba were trying to load their gear unto their ship, Slave-1._

"_Dad!" Boba yells._

_Jango, now fully armored, looks up from his work to see two Jedi approaching._

"_Boba!" Jango yelled through his voice synthesizer, which was built within his helmet. "Get on to the ship!"_

"_Follow my lead," Kenobi says, as he takes out his lightsaber._

"_Funny, I was about to say the same thing about YOU, Master Kenobi," Ranma-onna says, as she took out her lightsaber as well._

_SNAP-SNAP!_

_Hzzzzz…_

_Jango fired off multiple blaster fires at the two Jedi, as they both effortlessly block or deflect the discharged energy._

_Jango immediately took to the air in order to get to higher ground. At the same time, Boba begins to charge up his weapons._

_As soon as Jango was perched unto a communications platform, he fired off a missle._

_BAM!_

"_A missile?" Ranma-onna says incredulously, as he and Kenobi dives for cover._

_BOOM!_

_Ranma-onna managed to remain on his feet, but Kenobi was not so fortunate…as he looses his grip on his lightsaber._

"_Master Kenobi-!"_

_Boba activates the Slave-1's blaster cannons._

_Blam! Blam-!"_

_BOOM!_

_Ranma-onna was knocked backwards._

"_Ranma, deal with the ship!" Kenobi says, as he gets up. "I'll deal with the bounty hunter!"_

_With that, just as Jango was about to swoop in for another attack, Kenobi performs a flying kick into Jango's head._

"_Alright," Ranma-onna says, as she took out her Juraian 'lightsword'. Although the technology was different, the effect of his weapon was the same._

_FWOOM! Hummm…_

_Slave-1 fired off another volley, just as Ranma-onna brings up her weapons._

_BLAM!_

_Unlike most humans, Ranma-onna had the strength to hold onto his weapons while blocking energy discharges from a ship…though barely._

"_Urgh!" Ranma-onna growled, as she counted the number of discharges between loads…_

"_Got you!" Ranma-onna yells, as she threw her lightsaber to perform a boomerang effect._

_SLICE-SLICE!_

_Ranma-onna catches her weapon upon return, just as both Kenobi and Jango fall over the edge._

"_Master Kenobi!" Ranma-onna yells, just as she runs over to the side. However, as she ran, Ranma-onna tosses a homing device unto the hull of the Slave-1…just in case._

_Meanwhile…_

_In light of Anakin's concern for his mother—and under protest—T'Pol has decided to postpone her wedding for a few days, while Anakin, Ami and Usagi return to Tattooine to check-up on Shmi. Kasumi went along out of concern as well—since she liked Shmi herself—as well as make sure that her Jedi friends did not get into trouble for neglecting their duties…_

_The port town of Mos Eisley was a bustling burg, as the Naboo shuttle (silver in color, slender in shape) landed. It was thought best that Tho-Ohki could use the break, while Kasumi used her resources to ferry everyone to Anakin's home planet._

"_Geez, this place is as dusty as I last remembered," Usagi says, as she covered her mouth with a scarf._

"_That's because you've gotten spoiled, Usagi," Ami says, as she leans back in their 'droid rickshaw' while heading for "Watto's"._

"_Whatever. And yes, I'm used to living in a desert all the time, but that doesn't mean I have to like it…"_

_Soon, everyone enters the old shop. It was actually busy, which was amazing considering what a lousy manager the Toydarian was…_

"_You!" yelled Watto, as he directed two of his employees. "Have that part ready for this afternoon, or it's um-employment for you-!"_

"_Watto," Anakin says, as he lowers his hood._

_Watto flutters towards Anakin._

"_Do I KNOW you?" Watto asked._

_Anakin was about to say something, when he sees a collapsible droid._

"_I think I remember how to fix this," Anakin says in the local language of Tattooine, as he picks up the small droid before securing a tool._

"_Wait a minute…you're a Jedi!"_

_Anakin ignores the remark, while continuing his work._

"_I…I don't know why you're here, but I didn't do ANYTHING! I swear!"_

_Kasumi giggles slightly, as if she knew some inside joke._

"_Watto, calm down," Usagi says, as she uncovers her head. "Though, it has been ten cycles since you've seen the twerp."_

"_Usagi-!" Anakin whined. He hated being called that…even in a joking manner._

_And then, something clicked inside Watto's head…_

"_Wait a minute…you're Usagi!" Watto exclaimed._

"_Oh, you remember me, now?" Usagi says with a smirk._

"_And…you're Ami!"_

"_Hello, sir," Ami says with a slight nod._

_Watto turns Anakin, who finished fixing the droid._

"_Wait…you're ANI?"_

"_I'm looking for my mother, Watto," Anakin says._

"_It IS you!" Watto says. "So you ALL became Jedi."_

"_Yes, sir," Ami says._

"_Maybe…maybe you can help me take care of some deadbeats while you all are here-"_

"_My MOTHER, Watto," Anakin says forcefully. "We went to my old home, and she wasn't there."_

"_Yes, Shmi is still working here, right?" Kasumi asked._

"_Actually…no," Watto says._

"_What?" Anakin yelled._

"_Alright, talk," Usagi says. "I hope that her absence doesn't have anything to do with that 'skimming' incident that happened five years ago, Watto."_

"_N-no!" Watto protested. "I swear that I returned all your profits back to where they belong."_

"_So, where IS my mother?"_

"_Well, a few years ago, she met a moisture farmer, sold HER share of the business to me…and left to live with him and his family."_

"_Oh, so Shmi had gotten married?" Kasumi asks._

"_It's true."_

"_And my mother's new place is…?"_

"_Over on the other side of the valley…but within range of Mos Eisley. I can give you the exact coordinate, if you give me time…"_

"_Thank you, Watto."_

"_Watto, while you are getting Anakin's information, I can…take care of that deadbeat problem for you."_

"_Usagi!" Ami admonished. "We're Jedi now."_

"_Fine, fine," Usagi says, as she removes her lightsaber and cloak from her person, and hands the items to Ami, while Tho-Ohki hops unto her head. Usagi then sees a crowbar._

"_Watto, you need this?"_

"_Um, no."_

"_Good," Usagi says, as she hefts the crowbar unto her shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit."_

_And with that, Usagi takes off to collect some money._

_A moment later, Usagi returns._

"_Um, Watto-?"_

"_Those deadbeats should be at the cantina right now," Watto says._

"_Thanks," Usagi says, before turning to leave._

_This elicited a group "big sweat"._

"…"

_Meanwhile, Kenobi and Ranma—now back in male form—manages to track the bounty hunter and his son to a planet called Geonosis._

"_Why do you think Jango came here?" Ranma says, as he and Kenobi decelerates from hyperspace._

"_I'm not sure," Kenobi replies. "A new hideout perhaps?"_

"_Duh, but why HERE?"_

"_When we catch him, we'll find out."_

_And with that, the two Jedi unhook their fighters from their rings, and went into the planet's asteroid ring._

"_Stay alert, padawan," Kenobi says. "We don't know where the bounty hunter could be hiding in this field-"_

_R3-WD40, Ranma's astromech droid, gives out a warning._

"_Jango's ship just launched some sort of canister," Ranma says._

_R4-P14, Kenobi's droid, beeps and chirps something in reply._

"_Their seismic charges!" Kenobi says. "Break left-!"_

_THOOOOOOOOM!_

_Once the charges explode, a concentrated shockwave blows apart the rocks to smithereens._

"_What a…shocking development," Rannma says, as performs evasive action with his fighter._

"_Padawan, I get ENOUGH of that from Usagi, so you shouldn't start THAT nonsense."_

"_Geeze, you got NO sense of humor."_

"_I do, too. I'm…just a bit more professional most of the times."_

"_Yeah, right-"_

_THOOM!_

_The Jedis manages to avoid yet another shockwave, as asteroids are blown to smithereens._

"_If we DON'T take care of this attack soon, we might end up losing him!" Kenobi says._

"_Then…we shall NOT," Ranma replied. "Let's find…and dress this 'turkey'."_

"_What is a 'turkey'?"_

"_Never mind."_

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS** **Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM and SW belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

_Meanwhile, Anakin and his traveling companions arrive at the moisture farm owned by the Lars family._

_"Anakin?"_

_Anakin turns to Kasumi._

_"Yes?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_Anakin smiles._

_"I…guess so," Anakin replies. "It's been a while since I last seen my mother."_

_"Well, I'm sure Shmi will make it up with hugs and kisses," Usagi says, as she looks about the place. "I can never get used to the concept of…'moisture farming'."_

_"Actually, moisture farming is a simple, yet extraordinary feat, considering the climate of the planet," Ami says._

_"Well, then, we can talk about that stuff during our visit. Tho-Ohki?"_

_The cabbit raises his head._

_"Mew?"_

_"Go play with R2-D2 for a while."_

_"Mew!"_

_"Okay, okay. Ask R2 for some carrots."_

_"Mew!" the cabbit says happily, as he hops off Usagi's head, as leaps onto the frame of the astromech droid._

_"Mew!" Tho-Ohki says._

_R2 beeps and chirps its response, before returning to the sleek Naboo shuttle._

_"Well, let's go see Mother," Anakin says, as he treks towards an open hole, were a built-in home was located…_

_But then, something catches Ami's eye._

_"Wait, is that…C3-P0?" Ami asked._

_Anakin and the others turn to see the protocol droid._

_"Threepio?" Anakin says. "Is that you?"_

_The protocol droid, who was working on a moisture extraction unit, looks up._

_"Master Anakin?" the droid says cheerfully. "It is GOOD to see you."_

_"And you're looking better," Usagi says. "I see that Shmi finally had your outer shell installed."_

_"Yes, well, I felt practically naked, madam."_

_"Threepio, I'm looking for my mother," Anakin says._

_"Oh, oh, dear," Threepio says. "I believe it is best if you come with me."_

_'I hope that there isn't anything wrong,' Kasumi thought to herself. 'But I have a bad feeling about this…'_

_Shortly thereafter, everyone is introduced to the Lars family._

_"Hi, I'm 'Owen'," the young man says. He then turns to his young, female friend._

_"And this is my girlfriend 'Beru'."_

_"Hi," the girl says._

_"And you must be Anakin, which makes you my 'step-brother'."_

_"Charmed," Anakin says. "I'm looking for my mother."_

_Owen and Beru turn to look at each other with a hesitant look._

_"Is there something the matter?" Kasumi asked._

_Owen turns to look at his stepbrother._

_"Well…"_

_"So, you're Anakin Skywalker," says an older man, as he wheels himself to the group. "The name's 'Lee Lars'…and I am Shmi's husband. Sorry for not standing up, on account of my injuries."_

_"I'm Padme," Kasumi says. "And she's Usagi, she's Ami, and he's Anakin."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Anakin says forcefully. "What happened, and where is my mother?"_

_"Anakin, calm down," Usagi says. She then turns to the man._

_"Why all this…hesitance in regards to Shmi?"_

_"We…we better go inside…we have a lot to talk about."_

_It was learned that the local tribe amongst the Tusken Raiders had kidnapped Shmi during a raid on the local moisture-farming cooperative. For what purpose, no one knew. Lee was among thirty men who tried to retrieve Shmi, only to be repulsed by these desert nomads. As time wore on, it was becoming apparent that Shmi's survival rate was dwindling fast, if already diminished to 'zero'._

_"I'm sorry, son," Lee says, as he looks away. "There's nothing more that can be done."_

_Anakin looks away for a long time…_

_Anakin then stands up._

_"Where are you going?" Owen asked._

_"I'm going to get my mother."_

_"Son, your mother's dead."_

_Usagi looks at this exchange before getting up._

_"Then we retrieve her body," Usagi says. "However, knowing Shmi, I wouldn't count her out just yet."_

_Anakin looks at Usagi and smiles.  
"Thanks."_

_"Anytime."_

_Anakin turns to the Lee._

_"Do you have a transport or something?" Anakin asks._

_"Um, I have a hover bike that I can lend you," Owen says._

_"I appreciate that…"_

_A few minutes later…_

_"Maybe I should come with you, Usagi," Ami says._

_"No, one of us has to be around to protect Padme," Usagi says. "And besides, out of all of us here, I think the Jedi Council like you best."_

_"Now, that's not fair."_

_"Just like getting kidnapped by these desert people."_

_"Come on!" Anakin yells impatiently, as Kasumi walks back towards the entrance of the Lars residence._

_"I'm coming!" Usagi says. "Take care of yourselves, guys-"_

_"Usagi, make sure that Anakin is okay," Kasumi says, as she whispers into Usagi's ears. "I'd…appreciate it."_

_"Um, sure," Usagi replied with a confused look. She then turns to Ami. She was about to say something, when-_

_"I wonder about that myself," Ami says. "Now go…we can gossip later."_

_"We better," Usagi says, as she hugs her friend. "Take care of yourself…and the others."_

_"I promise."_

_Usagi smiles before turning, leaping, and landing on the back of Owen's hoverbike._

_"A three-point landing, if I must say," Usagi says._

_"Knock it of," Anakin says, as he guns the engines…and begins their search for Anakin's mother._

_"Ulp!" Usagi says, as she held Anakin tightly around the waist, as she and her fellow Jedi Padawan head deeper into the desert._

_Meanwhile…_

_After several more skirmishes with the Slave-1, Ranma and Kenobi managed to trick the bounty hunter Jango Fett, by using the debris field to fake a fatal attack. Once it was safe, the Jedi followed the bounty hunter's ship in a discreet distance. Soon, upon entering the planet's atmosphere, it became apparent that there were many Trade Federation processing stations in place._

_"Look at that," Ranma says, as he put his glided his craft._

_"No doubt the reports of the Trade Federation's duplicity is true," Kenobi says. "It is no surprise to see the extent of the Commerce Guild's involvement as well."_

_"What should we do?"_

_"We get as much evidence as possible before we report back to the Jedi Council, of course."_

_"Of course," Ranma says, as he made a face._

_"I DO hope you're not making faces, padawan," Kenobi says with a chuckle._

_'How does he DO it?' Ranma thinks to himself._

_"With the Force, of course."_

_"With all due respect, could you stop that?"_

_Upon touching down, Ranma can't help but admire the strange architecture of the surrounding structures._

_"It's…like the place was hand made," Ranma says, as he touches the walls. "And I mean that in an organic kind of way."_

_"You're right," Kenobi says. "The local inhabitants are of insect kind, after all."_

_"Well, if that's the case, I should have brought with me a fly swatter then."_

_As they make their way through the central structure, they see signs of heavy manufacturing._

_"Battledroids," Ranma says._

_Kenobi nods his head in reply. He then motions Ranma to follow him. Within minutes, after descend a flight of stairs they hear voices._

_Ranma and Kenobi stop their movements, and hide in the shadows…_

_"…Once the Banking Clan has officially signed the treaty, we can move to the next phase of our operations," says an older man, as he and several non-humans walk by._

_"No, we will not go to the next phase of your operation…until I have HER head first, Count Dooku," says Viceroy Nute Gunray. "The senator from Naboo humiliated the Trade Federation, something I will NEVER forgive."_

_"Patience, Viceroy," Dooku says. "It shall be taken care of soon enough…"_

_"The Techno-Union's army WILL be at your disposal," says a non-human covered in armor. "Our droids are bigger, and are heavily armed…more so than the 'lightweights'."_

_"The Trade Federation's droid armies are more versatile than yours," Nute says defensively._

_"Easy, gentlemen," Dooku says. "With the backing of the Banking Clan, we will be able to create an army the likes the Republic has not seen in years, if ever.  
Kenobi turns to Ranma, and motions him to move "topside"…_

_Meanwhile…_

_"That's it," Usagi says, as she looks down at the Tusken Raider settlement below through a pair of electronic binoculars. Tattooine's three moves lit up the valley._

_"You know," Usagi says, as lowers her instrument. This is going to be difficult._

_Anakin looks at Usagi angrily._

_"You're not giving up, are you?"_

_"No, I'm just saying that it's going to be difficult to rescue Shmi…but not impossible."_

_"Oh. Sorry."_

_Usagi stands up. She then licks her left index finger and sticks it into the air…_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Trying to check the conditions of the air-currents," Usagi says. "Learned a trick from a friend of mine named 'Zephyrus'."_

_"Okay…"_

_"Good," Usagi says, as she flapped her cloak. She then turns to Anakin._

_"Ani, do you…trust me?"_

_"Um, sure."_

_"Good."_

_And with that, Usagi grabs Anakins hands, and leaps off the cliff._

_"Usagi-!" Anakin begins to yells, as he notices that he and Usagi were now gliding._

_"Just stay calm," Usagi says. "We're almost there."_

_Anakin nods his head, as he and Anakin glides to the settlement undetected…_

_Soon, with the help of the Force, the pair sneaks around until they find the hut where Shmi is being held._

_SNAP! Hzzzzz…_

_And while Anakin quietly cuts a hole of the hut, Usagi keeps an eye out for guards…_

_POOMP!_

_Anakin kicks into the cut patch, and enters. He then sees his mother, bruised and tied to sticks._

_"Mom!" Anakin says urgently. He then goes over to his mother, and unties her._

_"Ani…"_

_"Mom!"_

_Usagi, upon feeling Anakins's distress, enters the hut._

_"Ani…?"_

_"Mom…she's hurt!"_

_"Got it," Usagi says, as she immediately examines Shmi…_

_"Can you…help her?"_

_"I can, but I need to be alone with her."_

_Anakin says nothing._

_"Please!"_

_"Right," Anakin says, as he hands his mother over to Usagi. "Please save her."_

_"I will, but I need to concentrate. Go stand outside and stand watch."_

_Anakin takes one last look at his mother, and exits the hut through the back way._

_Shmi opens her eyes._

_"Usagi?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I…I heard Ani…"_

_"He's here. You have to hold on, so I can treat you. Please."_

_Shmi looks into Usagi's eyes…and nods her head._

_"This won't hurt a bit," Usag says, as her eyes, Moon mark and aura glowed visibly. That glow begins to spread across Shmi's body…_

_"That's it," Usagi says, as she closes her eyes. "Allow the Universe to do its work…"_

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"_We have to warn the council about Count Dooku's actions," Kenobi says, as he and Ranma return to their ships._

"_No kidding," Ranma says. "From my estimations alone, these clowns are able to turn out a regiment of droid troops every hour. NOT good."_

"_Right," Kenobi says, as he faced the astromech R4-P17. "R4, patch me to the Jedi Order."_

_The droid chirps and beeps its response._

_Kenobi sighs._

"_What happened?" Ranma says._

"_Geonosis is out of range of Coruscant."_

"_Huh. Maybe we can 'network' with Usagi and others on Naboo?"_

"_Good idea. R4? Patch to Naboo."_

_The droid replies._

"_What the blazes are they doing on Tattooine?"_

"_Probably wanting to visit Anakin's mom," Ranma says._

"_But rules specifically states-"_

"_Master Kenobi, Anakin had only his mother for the first half of his life. Since then, he has had only Master Jinn as his parent. You should cut him so slack."_

"_You seem to be…insightful about Anakin's feelings."_

"_That's because I know what he is going through, from personal experience."_

"_Really, now."_

"_Yeah, REALLY. The only difference is that Jinn was never the miscreant that my 'old man' was, when Pops trained me to be the best."_

"_Well, we can discuss this matter another time. Right now, the Jedi Council needs to be informed."_

_Ranma sighs, as he goes over to his own craft. He tends to cut Anakin some slack, since he knows what it's like to not having a mother for a long time._

_Ranma's astromech droid "R3-WD40" notices Ranma's presence. The droid says something._

"_Yeah, I know, R3," Ranma says, as he looks about the canyon while straightening his robes. _

"_The moment we complete this investigation, the quicker we get off this burg…"_

_Unknown to either Kenobi and Ranma, their actions were being watched…_

_Meanwhile, Anakin kept watch for Tuskin raiders, while Usagi healed his mother, Shmi._

"_Are you done yet?" Anakin says forcefully._

"_Almost," Usagi replied back._

_Unfortunately, even though Anakin was keeping watch, his inner turmoil dulled his psychic senses._

"_RRRRRRRAAAAH!"_

_A Tusken raider, who originally took Shmi, came back in time to see Anakin standing in front of his tent._

_Snap! Hzzzzzzz…_

_Anakin, in on fell swoop, cut the raider in half._

"_Keep it down! I'm not done yet!"_

"_Okay!"_

_As more raiders were alerted to the presence of the two Jedi Padawan, Anakin furiously defended himself, his partner and his mother. He would be damned if he loose his mom now!_

_Usagi ceases to glow, as Shmi opens her eyes._

"_How do you feel?" Usagi asked._

"_I…feel better, but tired."_

"_Alright," Usagi says, as she nods her head. "Can you get up?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_It's okay," Usagi says. "I'm going to carry you out. Okay?"_

_Shmi nods her head in reply. Usagi then picks up Anakin's mother, by first having her lean over her shoulders. _

"_It's done! Let's go!" yelled Usagi, as she carried Shimi over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Ani!"_

"_Coming!" Anakin says, as another Tusken raider charged forward. Just as the raider was about to deliver his blow, Anakin countered with a blow of his kind._

_SLICE! _

"_YEARGGH!"_

"_You okay?" Usagi asked._

"_Yeah," Anakin says. "Is my mother-?"_

"_She unconscious…but fine."_

_Anakin and Usagi looks around, just in time to see more Tusken raiders charging forward. A few of them were about to take aim with their blaster rifles._

"_Go on, I'll cover you," Anakin says, as he raised his lightsaber._

"_Anakin, we don't have time to fight those guys."_

"_But-"_

"_It's either this or your mother."_

_Anakin closes his eyes._

_Hzzzz-SNAP!_

"_Fine, let's go," Anakin says, as he puts away his lightsaber._

_Usagi smiles._

_And with that, just as the Tusken raiders had begun their assault, Anakin and Usagi (with Shmi on her shoulders) were GONE._

_Later…_

"_Oh, Ani, I'm so proud of you!" said Shimi, as she lay in bed. "I knew I'll see you again."_

"_Thank you, mother," Anakin replied meekly. While it felt good to have his mom safe and sound, he didn't like the fact that he couldn't do anything to prevent Shmi from getting hurt in the first place._

"_Shimi, why did you quit working for Watto?" asked Usagi, as she continued to check her friend's vital signs. "Was he cheap or something?"_

"_No, I just wanted a normal life. Besides, I can make decent money maintaining the moisturizers. That's how I met my husband Lars in the first place. And who is your friend, Ani?"_

"_This is Padme. She's from Naboo."_

_Kasumi smiles. Seeing how Anakin loved his mother reminded her of how much she missed her own mother…_

"_The pleasure is all mine," Kasumi says._

_As Ami looks on, her communicator beeped. Knowing that she and her companions needed to keep in touch with the Jedi Council, especially since they had snuck off of Naboo, Ami had placed the communications system on board the Naboo shuttle on "alert" status._

"_If you all excuse me, I'll see to the 'hail'," Ami says._

"_Oh, boy," Usagi says._

"_What?" Anakin asked._

"_I SO hope we're not being hailed by the council," Usagi lamented._

"_I am SURE that it is nothing," Kasumi says assuredly._

_Outside, Ami heads for the Naboo shuttle, and enters._

"_MEW!" Tho-Ohki says, as he looks up from eating his carrot._

_R2-D2 chirped and beeped its response._

"_Hello, mistress!" Threepio says._

"_Hello, you three," Ami says, remembering that the protocol C3-P0 wanted to keep R2-D2 and Tho-Ohki company. "I'm just going to check on this message we just received…"_

_In short order, Ami listens to the message._

"_We better relay this message to the Council," Ami says, as he begins to the process. She then establishes contact with her teacher, Master Mace Windu._

"_Master Windu, this is Padawan Ami Mizuno…"_

_On Coruscant, at the Jedi Council Hall, both Mace Windu and Yoda looked up from their meditation._

"_We hear you," Windu says. "What the blazes are you doing on Tattooine?"_

"_We…had a situation where a mutual friend needed to help someone," Ami says._

"_Anakin Skywalker," Windu says. "The boy needs help."_

"_The message, what is?" Yoda asked._

"_It's from Master Kenobi," Ami says. "He reported his findings about the source of the assassination plot, before he and Ranma were attacked by a battledroid."_

"_Then the Trade Federation is the responsible party," Windu says. "Thank you for this information."_

"_What about Master Kenobi?"_

"_Help Kenobi and my padawan, we will," Yoda says._

"_But we're closer-"_

"_No, my padawan," Windu says. "You're primary responsibility is to protect Senator Amidala. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Good. Send Master Kenobi's message, and sit tight. We'll handle things from here. Windu: out."_

_CHIRP!_

_Ami sighs._

"_I better tell the others this…"_

_Meanwhile…_

"_What a predicament we are in," Kenobi says, as he and Ranma were suspended in the air by some energy field._

"_I don't know," Ranma says nonchalantly. "I like…'hanging around'."_

_Kenobi looks at Ranma._

"_Okay, I'll stop now."_

"_Well, the main thing is that we have to find a way out of this mess-"_

_FWOOM!_

_The door to their "cell" opens, revealing an older man in a cloak_

"_I take it that you are comfortable?"_

"_Marvelously so…Count Dooku," Kenobi says._

_Ranma had to stifle a laugh upon hearing the name…_

"_Look, I'm sorry about this inconvenience, but these are trying times…especially since there is a dark force at work."_

"_Whatcha talkin' about, Count?" Ranma asked._

"_After what I have to say, you two will be joining my cause…for FREEDOM," Dooku says._

"_Well, we'll never join you, Count," Kenobi says._

_Dooku looks at the two Jedi, especially the one named Ranma Saotome. According to his master, Ranma was "special". And if HE didn't turn, there was another._

"_We'll see, my friends," Dooku says. "We'll see…" _

_Meanwhile…_

"_And there you go," Ami says. "Masters Windu and Yoda want us to look after Senator Amidala."_

_All four visitors of the Lars residence were silent, contemplating on what to do…_

"_Well, I say we go to Dantooine, and rescue Master Kenobi and Ranma," Usagi says._

"_But we were told-" Anakin says._

"_I KNOW Ami. But Ranma is a friend of mine. And even if he weren't in trouble—which is a stretch—he'd do the same for ANY of us."_

"_But we were to look after Senator Amidala," Ami says. "We're already in trouble as it is."_

"_Then perhaps I should go to Dantooine," Kasumi says. "And since you are to look after me-" _

"_Then we have an excuse to help Master Kenobi out," Anakin says. He then looks at Shmi._

"_Mother, I-"_

"_I understand," Shmi says. "And take Threepio with you."_

"_Mother?"_

"_Shmi-" Cliegg, Shmi's husband, began to say._

"_My son earned his inheritance," Shmi says, as she adjusted her position in bed. "And we have your son and Beru here to help out."_

"_Fine…you win."_

"_Good."_

_Shmi then turns to her son._

"_Anakin, no matter what, trust your friends. Okay?"_

_Anakin lowers his head, and then he looks up to look at his mother._

"_I will, mother."_

"_And Shmi," began Usagi. "YOU be careful, too. I don't want Anakin to wo_

"_Don't worry, I will."_

_Once the foursome was outside, Usagi looks at the setting of the two suns in the distance._

"_This place…maybe it's not so bad," Usagi says serenely._

"_How so, Usagi?" Kasumi says._

"_Considering what we might find on Geonosis, being on THIS planet could be the 'calm before the storm'."_

_Meanwhile, Anakin and Owen talk, while the two follow closely behind the women._

"_If something ever happens to me, I want you take care of my mother for me," Anakin says, as he turns to face his stepbrother. "Okay?"_

"_You got it, Anakin," Owen says. "You have my promise."_

"_Thank you," Anakin says with a slight nod…before he walks away._

Ten minutes later, Senator Amidala's Naboo-type shuttle leave Tattooine. Destination: Geonosis…and FATE.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: After next chapter, we will move forward into the Clone Wars. Also, two familiar faces show up to complicate the situation (hint, two words: "Silence", "Rose"). See you soon.**

**Next time: Ranma turning to the Dark Side, as Hell brakes loose? Stay tune to find out, as a rescue attempt is made…with near-disastrous result. See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

Ranma was escorted to an undisclosed room within the old complex on Geonosis.

"Wait here," says the bounty hunter Jango Fett, as he let's go of the Jedi padawan.

Ranma turns towards Jango.

"You're enjoying this, aren't ya?" Ranma says with a smirk.

"No, it's all business with ME," Jango says.

Ranma squints his eyes, as he stared at Jango's helmeted head.

"Just because I can't see your face, that doesn't mean I can't tell what expression you have on your face."

"Humph, guilty as charged," Jango says, as he shifted his footing slightly. "Did you use a Jedi mind trick or something?"

"No. Simply put, I'd be laughing, too, if I were in your place."

"Huh, good point," Jango says, as he begins to leave the room. He then turns his attention back towards the Jedi padawan.

"You know, you sound like a bloke that I could easily have a drink with."

"Yeah, well, that may not happen."

"Pity," Jango says, as he leaves the room.

SHOOP!

Ranma sighs, as he clacked his wrist-binds together.

CLATTER!

"Man, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Ranma says to himself, as he rubbed his wrists. Popping and locking was a tool for a typical escape artist, a skill he picked up over the years…

"Yes, what HAVE you gotten yourself into?" says a familiar voice from the shadows.

Ranma perked up.

"Count, please, no games," Ranma says.

Count Dooku, leader of the Separatists, emerges from the shadows.

"Very well," says the former Jedi, as the older man steps forth. "You do not seem to be like Kenobi."

"That's because I've never been a 'company man'," Ranma says, as he folds his arms. "And you know that, otherwise, you wouldn't have brought me here."

"Perceptive. Fair enough, but first…"

SNAP! Hzzzzzzz…

Ranma raises an eyebrow, as Count Dooku produces his red-colored lightsaber.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Ranma asked.

"Let's just say that this is a part of your interview…for enlistment."

With that, Dooku moves to slice Ranma's head off-

CHOOM! Hzzzzz-

BLAM!

Dooku raises an eyebrow, as he realized that Ranma had created a sword made from yellow light…that was not a lightsaber.

"So, it's TRUE," Dooku says. "You created are the master who hides behind the visage of a padawan."

Ranma looks at Dooku, and then at his red-colored lightsaber.

"And you are the Sith that is the cause of this mess," Ranma says.

"Hahahaha!" Dooku laughed, as he backs off. "Close…but not quite."

"Oh?"

"Oh, there IS a Sith Lord that is the cause of all this, but I am merely copying his methods to save the Republic."

"Fight fire with fire?"

"Yes, to use such crude terminology."

"So, out of curiosity, who is this person?"

Hzzzz-SNAP!

Dooku puts away his weapon.

"I will tell you, if you…become my apprentice."

"ME?"

"Yes, young master. You don't belong to the Jedi, with their tired rhetoric. I can FEEL your desire for freedom and liberty, something that my old associates do not understand, or are willing to."

"What if I simply remove your head from your body?" Ranma says, as he points his glowing blade. "I can stop this Separatist movement of yours with one fell stroke."

"Please," Dooku says, as he opened his arms slight wide. "Would you risk losing a possible asset, or slay an unarmed old man?"

Ranma squints his eyes.

"I can teach you much more about the ways of the Force than you can possibly realize."

"In exchange for what?"

"There will be a time when you will have to choose," Dooku says. "Right now, you do not see the need to do so. But when the time is right, you WILL join me…count on it."

And with that, Dooku fades back into the shadows…

SWOOP!

'What a weirdo,' Ranma says, as he douses his psi-sword. 'To think I would betray anyone…'

Unknown to Ranma, the stage has been set for a key change in the lore of the Sith. In the old days, the Sith's "Rule of Two" was used to keep ambitious Sith Lords from warring with each other. However, the present Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, has decreed that the strangers within the Jedi Order—Ranma and company—will prove to be a hindrance to his "master plan". Therefore, it might be best to change the Rule of Two…to the Rule of THREE…

"You will stay here while I deal with your friends," Dooku says, as he spoke from the shadows.

"'Friends'?"

"Oh, yes. It appears that your friends have arrived to rescue you…"

Above ground, the Naboo cruiser touches down within an exhaust port, thereby hiding their presence from above.

"Ami, are you SURE this is the best spot to enter this place?" Usagi asked, as Tho-Ohki hops on his owner's head.

"It's the least fortified," Kasumi says, as she and her companions prepare to leave the ship. "And that means we have to go through the factory area."

"You scared, or something?" Anakin says jokingly.

"No, but I want US to get in and get out before anyone knows, especially Master Windu."

"Master Windu is NOT a bad man, Usagi," Ami says, as she taps into her Mercury Computer. She was trying to hack into the nearest mainframe in order to circumvent the security system…

"No, just a mean one."

"Actually, Usagi has the right idea," Kasumi says.

"She does?" Ami and Anakin replied likewise.

"Yes. As I said before we landed, I want to avoid a war if possible."

"Huh," Anakin says.

"Nyah!" Usagi replied, while sticking out her tongue. "Padme agrees with me, so THERE."

Kasumi shakes her head with a sigh.

As soon as the four walk outside, they walk along a gangplank towards a secured hatch. Kasumi turns towards Ami.

"Ami?" Kasumi asked.

"Just a moment," Ami replied, as she successfully hacks into the main system of the factory complex…

SHOOP!

The hatch opens up.

"There," Ami says, as she puts away her computer while activating her "Mercury HUD Unit" (which looks like a pair of clear goggles) that links to the Mercury Computer's wireless network. "All the security screens have been rerouted, and I know where Ranma and Master Kenobi could be held prisoner.

"Good," Anakin says. "I rather avoid fighting droids."

"Ami, lead the way," Usagi says.

"Okay," Ami replied, as she scans the area…

"This way," Ami says, as she turns left at a T-junction. And then-

"Hsssss!" Tho-Ohki says, as he hissed.

Usagi look up.

"What's wrong little guy?" Usagi asked.

Anakin looks down the corridor. There was something odd about it…

"Ami, is THIS the best way forward?" Kasumi asked.

"It is," Ami says. "This is a direct route to the others."

Anakin turns toward the girls.

"We could take our chances," Anakin says. "Either way, the decision is yours, Padme."

Kasumi thinks for a moment…

"Padme?" Usagi says.

"We resume our course."

"Right," Anakin says, as he turns and heads down the corridor. His senses, though, rang of danger…

As the four walk down the corridor, Usagi looks around.

"Wait, I don't know about you, but I swear that I saw something moved."

"You're just being paranoid," Anakin says.

"No, but I bet you're feeling it too."

"Ami, is there something odd about this corridor?" Kasumi says.

"Let me see," Ami says, as she taps the frame of her goggles. She runs a spectrum analysis program…

"Oh, dear," Ami says, as she slowly turns towards her companions.

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"You saw that the walls were moving, right?"

"Yes…"

"That's because there are dozens of insectoids on the walls."

"What?" Anakin says, just as the wall falls apart, revealing a security force that was native to Geonosis.

"Ani-!" Kasumi says with alarm before-

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Anakin, Usagi and Ami held their lightsabers in hand, all of which were activated.

"Ami, protect the Senator," Anakin says, as he began swinging.

"Krrrreeee-!" says one insectoid before-

SLICE!

Usagi looks up.

"Tho-Ohki, sit on Ami's head," Usagi says.

"Meeew?" Tho-Ohki replied.

"I can protect myself, old friend. Now, please go?"

"Mew!" Tho-Ohki says, as he hops off Usagi's head.

Usagi turns towards Ami.

"Ami-"

"I heard," replied Ami, as Tho-Ohki hops on Ami's head. She then turns towards Kasumi.

"Padme-?"

"Yes, we proceed," says Kasumi, as she takes one last look at her friends. She then begins to run down the corridor, with Ami around to fend off more insectoids. They both stop at a junction door. Quickly, Ami activates the opening of the lock.

CLUNK!

As the heavy door begins to open, the girls sees that the ramp that connect that corridor, which ran across an assembly line, to the second section of the factory was being drawn.

"Oh, my," Kasumi says.

"Padme," Ami says, as she held Kasumi's waist. "Hang on!"

With a single leap, Ami leaps 9 meters in a standing leap.

THOOP!

Ami and Kasumi duck immediately, as the door to the second hatch slams shut.

THOOM!

Kasumi turns towards Ami.

"Ami, thought we were cleared?" Kasumi asked.

"I didn't know that there were species that could remain undetected, even from a Force user," Ami says. "And because of that, all my preparations were for naught."

"Mew," Tho-Ohki says sadly.

"Maybe not," Kasumi says. "While these…people focus on Ani and Usagi, we can find the others."

"Right," Ami says, as she taps into her goggles. "You're right. Forces are converging this way."

"Can you find an opening?"

"Working on it…yes, I have one. Follow me."

And with that, Ami and Kasumi, with Tho-Ohki in tow, run off to find their other friends.

Meanwhile…

"KRREEEE-!"

Slice!

"There's too many, Ani," Usagi says, as she used her lightsaber to block, parry or counter the attacks on her person.

"We just need to buy the others some time-" Anakin says, just as a squad of insectoids arrive…with energy weapons.

BLOOSH!

Bubbles made from energy are blasted forth, causing a disruption of the surrounding air.

"Yikes!" Usagi says, as she ducks.

THAK!

She looks back to see a nice sized hole on the far wall.

"I got a bad feeling about this…"

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Urggh," Ranma said, as he struggled to move, as the force field held him in place.

"You're wasting you time, Padawan," Obi-Wan Kenobi said, as he continued to meditate.

Ranma turns his head slightly.

"You're giving up?" Ranma asked.

"Let's just say that I am waiting for an opportunity to present itself."

"Humph," Ranma said, as he fetches a 100-yen piece from the lining of his pocket. "Where I come from, we make our own opportunities," Ranma said, as he positioned the coin to be placed, on its edge, between his index and middle finger on his left hand. "Like now…"

To Ranma of his caliber, energy was energy, so siphoning energy from the field took only a little bit of converting the energy from the field into pure chi. This act did not go unnoticed.

"Wait, what in blazes are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A little trick I learned from this jerk, back when I was in secondary school," Ranma said, as he begins to grit his teeth. "He used it to weaken his victims, every time he went out on a panty raid."

"Oh, my," Obi-Wan said.

"Now," Ranma said. "Time to channel the Big Dipper Fist…HEEEEERRRRRRGGGGGGH-!"

Ranma, who prefers to be slim and lean, bulks up, and he pumps chi into muscles. This had the effect of ripping apart his metal binds, which had allowed him to fall to the ground.  
CRACK!

"Oof!" Ranma said, as he falls down.

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah," Ranma relaxes, as he slims down to his normal self. "Doing tricks like that wears on the body and all…"

Ranma gets up, and proceeds deactivate the field…

"Wait, Ranma, don't release me," Obi-Wan said.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"You can go get help, while I 'entertain' the Dooku and his allies."

"That doesn't make sense, but I'll relent," Ranma said, as he straightens himself out. "You just don't die on me before your time."

"I would not dream of it, Padawan…"

Meanwhile…

WHUMP-CHUNK!

"Ah!" Usagi yelped, as she dodged metal pressers in the droid factory. "I only want to play video games, not be in one-!"

"I'm coming, Usagi!" Anakin yells, as he fought the insectoid race of Geonosis in order to get to his best friend. At least Padme and Ami are safe for the moment.

Just then, a Geonosisian lands in front of Usagi, and is preparing to discharge his "bubble gun".

"No!" Usagi yelled, as she points her right palm towards the Geonosisian. "Talk to the hand."

WHOOM!

CHOOM!

The Geonosisian is knocked off the conveyor belt, but so was she.

"Ahhhh-ugh!" Usagi said, as she lands in some big pot. "Owie…"

The pot is then lifted by hover platform, so it can be filled with molten ore…

Meanwhile, in another part of the complex…

"I hope Ani and the others will be okay," Kasumi said, as she and Ami, with Tho-Ohki, run through the complex.

"They should be," Ami said, as she quickly switches her screen to display the vital signs of her friends. "Yep, they're fine-"

"KREEEEK!" said an insectoid, as he and his fellow warriors attempt to ambush them.

"Ami, look out-!"

Ami sees this, closes to lid to her Mercury Computer, tucks it into her tunic, twirls around, and-

"Mercury Bubble Blast!"

Normally, Ami would have to be in her "Sailor Mercury" guise in order to pull off such an attack. Over, thanks to her training in the ways of the Force, simple attacks like the "Mercury Bubble Blast" are easy to reproduce without doing so as the Senshi of Hermes…

FWOOSH!

The insectoids were caught off guard by this attack. And then, another caught them off guard.

SNAP!

Hzzzzzzz-

SLICE! SLICE!

"HOLD IT, JEDI!" screeched the droid soldiers, as Ami used her blue-hued "light saber" to cut their weapons in half.

Ami then proceeds to use a force discipline that was similar to Ranma's "Chestnut-On-An-Open-Fire" and "Breaking Point" training techniques. Master Windu Mace who could teach it, and very few initiates can learn it without succumbing to the Dark Side. Luckily, Ami was one the few who could, since she normally abhors violence.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK-!

Ami used sword feints in order to distract the druids long enough to knock their heads off their mechanical bodies.

Ami twirls her weapon, looking for the next attack to come her way. She then deactivates her ligghtsaber.

Hzzzzzz-SNAP!

Tucking it away, Ami squats down by one of the droid soldiers.

"Ami?" Kasumi asked. "Why didn't you just slice them up?"

"Because I need at least one of them intact," Ami said. "If I can figure out how these things work, assuming that computer networking and a programming is universal, I should be able to 'hack' into the central core that regulates these things-"

"Th-owww!" Tho-Ohki yowled.

"What is it, little guy?" Ami asked.

KLAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!"

A squad of Droidaka rolls unto the scene. They popped into place, and were armed and ready.

"I believe that these druids are the reason," Kasumi said.

Ami rolls her eyes, as she contemplates what to do…

Suddenly-

"Moka Takabisha!" yells a voice, as Ranma begins to pummel into two of the druids at the same time.

"Oh, it's Ranma," Kasumi said with a smile.

"Th-ow!" Tho-Ohki yowled happily.

Ami nods her heading approvingly, remembering that the main weakness of the Droidikas was that they had blind spot on their sensors. As a result, this would allow anyone to successfully sneak up on them, provided if they were fast enough…

"Ami, a little help, here?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, I'm a bit busy," Ami said, as she begins to dismantle the head. "Can you handle it yourself a bit?"

"What?"

"Ami wants to hack the droid solders' network…or something like that," Kasumi said.

"Oh, okay, though this is going to take a bit of time-"

"Here," Ami said, as she pulls out a spare light saber from her tunic, and tosses it to Ranma.

KTCH!

SNAP! Hzzzz-!

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE-!

In quick succession, the Droidikas were destroyed.

KLATTER!

"There, that ought to do it," Ranma said. He then takes a look at the hue of his lightsaber.

"And you got the yellow right," Ranma replied.

Hzzzzz-SNAP!

"How did you know to bring one for me?"

"It actually uses a 'rainbow crystal', instead of a normal one," Ami said. "Before all this happened, Master Windu and I had been exploring one of outer rim worlds for more fire crystals. That way, the Jedi can always have a supply to build more lightsabers. The crystal in that lightsaber actually reflects spiritual condition of the user."

"Kind of like a mood ring, huh."

"I suppose so…"

"Ranma, we came when we intercepted your transmission to the Jedi Council," Kasumi said.

"They are sending a contingent of Jedi to deal with this crisis."

"Huh, so the message DID get through," Ranma said. "Good."

With that, Ranma heads "top side".

"Wait, where's Master Kenobi?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, he's still captured."

"Then why not go and get him?" Ami asked.

"For one, Master Kenobi asked me to in order to lessen a chance for the bad guys to come after ME…while I get help. For another, with these many droids, no matter how many how many Jedi come to the rescue, it's going to be a blood bath-"

CHIRP!

Ami looks at her tunic. She then taps one of her earrings, which allows a visor to appear on her face…

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"It…it appears that Anakin and Usagi have been captured," Ami said quietly.

"We should do something, Ranma!" Kasumi cried out.

"And we will, but we have to do something else first."

"Like what?" Ami asked.

"These structures are made from a soft stone, but are supported by heavy machinery infrastructure…due to the manufacturing," Ranma said, as he looks around. "We take out the primary supports, we bring this whole house of cards down on the Separatists' collective heads."

"But, Ani and the others-"

"Kasumi, they can take care of themselves," Ranma said. "Trust me on this."

"If you say so…"

"I KNOW so. Come on."

And with that, Ranma runs…away.

"Ami-" Kasumi began to say.

"Ranma is right," Ami said, as she gathers up a droid soldier's head into a sack. "They're Jedi. They have the training."

"Okay…I'll have to put my faith in the Force if Ranma's plans are going to work…"

An hour later, Kenobi, Anakin and Usagi find themselves bound to stone posts in the middle of an arena. Insectoids filled the arena, and waited until Count Dooku and his court were ready to address the condemned. He raises a hand, and gives a signal that indicates that he wanted to address the audience.

"Well, I guess this is how it ends," Usagi laments, as she jerks her chains. "I'll die as a part of the entertainment."

"You're not helping, you know," Anakin said.

"But look at us!"

"Yes, and I'm not going to die without seeing Padme again-!"

"Hush, you two," Kenobi said, as he looks up at the VIP section. "It appears

"My friends!" Count Dooku said, as he scans the arena. "The Jedi have betrayed their oath to protect the people of this world…and many other worlds. Was it deliberate? No. However, by their actions, they advance the cause of evil. They refused to accept responsibility for what has happened, and, it is my sad to duty to allow them to be punished for their dereliction of duty."

"Oh, what a bunch of wompa crap!" Usagi yells. "That just makes me MAD-!"

"Um, Usagi," Anakin said nervously. "Why are your eyes turning green?"

"My eyes are blue- wait, you said GREEN?" Usagi said, as she starts to panic.

"Yes, they are," Kenobi said with concern. The last time Usagi turned green was on a trip to Dagobah, when she was given a special test to confront her fears…

Usagi closed her eyes. She began to meditate in an attempt to prevent "THE CHANGE"…

"I think Usagi may be right about this one," Anakin said, as the creatures are prepared to stalk their intended prey.

"I hope not," Kenobi replied.

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

"KREEEEK-KLAK!" said the leader of the Geonosians, as he gave the signal for the execution of the Jedi to begin.

The crowd cheers, as a creature that looked like a cross between a rhinoceros and an iguana appears. It grouses a bit before it sees the captives.

"ROAR!" the creature said.

That creature was followed by a mantis/dragon creature, which was followed by a cat-rat creature.

"SKRREEE!" the mantigon hissed.

"ROWRL!" growled the catarat.

"What are we going to do?" Anakin said.

Kenobi weighs his options. He hated to do what he has to do next, but-

"Usagi?" Kenobi said.

"Yes, Master Kenobi?" Usagi replied, as sweat fell from her brow.

"Remember I said that time on Danttoine, when I said that you were a good student?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, I lied."

"Master Kenobi?" Anakin frowned.

"You, my padawan, are the worst student that Jedi has ever took in. No body likes you, and I don't like you."

"WHAT?" Usagi yelled, as the change began to take place. "I am a good student! I'll SHOW YOU!"

Usagi snapped her bonds, and grabs the column that held her in place.

"RRRRRRRRRRR-!"

"What. Is. THAT?" asked the Viceroy, as Dooku took interest in the wave of emotion that was coming from Usagi.

"I'm not sure."

"Shall I?" said the bounty hunter Jango Fett, who was observing the proceedings with his young son/clone Boba.

"Wait," Dooku said. "Let's see what happens…"  
WRUNCH!

Usagi, now Hulkusagi, picks up the column at its base. She then proceeds to smash all the creatures and insectoids in the arena

"SKKREEEEEE-!"

SMASH!

"Hulkusagi now ANGRY!" Hulkusagi yells. She then turns her attention towards Dooku.

"YOU make Hulkusagi angry the MOST!" Hulkusagi says, as she throws the column at Dooku and his entourage.

SWISH!

"Count Dooku-!" the Viceroy said, as he cowers.

"At ease, Viceroy," Dooku said, as he stuck up his left palm. "I AM strong in the ways of the Force, not this she-beast…"

WHOMP!

The stone structure is held in midair, before Dooku sends it on its way.

THWACK!

"See?"

Growling, Hulkusagi turns towards a more recent offender.

"Kenobi is going to be sorry, if no apologize to Hulkusagi!" Hulkusagi said, as she looks down on her master.

"Master-!" Anakin said with worry.

"Usagi, I was just kidding," Kenobi said calmly. "I only wanted to make you angry, so that you can free yourself."

"So, Hulkusagi is good student?"

"The best."

FWOOMP!

"That's all I care about," Usagi said, as she smacks the chain that held Kenobi in place.

SMACK!

"Thank you, my padawan," Kenobi said.

"You're welcome," Usagi replied, as she smacked the chains holding Anakin in place.

"You're pretty strong, for a girl," Anakin said with a smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere-"

Just then, Droidikas show up.

"It appears that we are surrounded," Kenobi said. "And they think we are helpless."

"We got to DO something," Anakin said.

"Like what: whine and cry?' Usagi said.

Dooku was about to give the signal for the Droidikas to discharge their weapons, when-

SNAP! Hzzzz…

Dooku turns around to see Master Windu, who held his purple-hued lightsaber at Jango's throat, and Master Jinn. At the same time, a hundred Jedi Knights pop up throughout the stands.

"Master Windu," Dooku said with an insincerity that made Windu even angrier. "It's good to see you again."

Dooku turns his head slightly towards his old padawan.

"And Master Jinn, it is good to see you again as well.

"The party is over," Windu said.

"Stop this madness, Master Dooku," Jinn said. "Let peace take a chance to heal the rift of our galaxy."

Dooku shakes his head.

"It is too late, my old friend. The Republic's corrupt nature has tainted even the Jedi Order itself…"

"Wow," Usagi said. "It looks like the Calvary arrived."

"Dooku, however, was unimpressed."

"Brave, but foolish," Dooku said sadly.

"I don't think so-"

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!"

More heavily armored droids march out into the open, discharging their forearm weapons in tandem.

Jango, now with his helmet on, uses a flame throwing attack on Mace, forcing him to leap into the arena itself.

"Master Windu-" Jinn began to say…

"You have one choice, old padawan," Dooku said. "Join me, or join them…downstairs."

Jinn pursed his lips.

"Then I shall join my fellow JEDI. But the next we face each other, it will be as enemies, my old master."

And with that, Jinn leaped into the arena.

And then, Ranma, Ami and Kasumi (in Ranma's arms) drop unto the arena floor.

"Ani!" Kasumi yelled, as she rushed into Anakin's arms.

"Padme!" Anakin yelled happily, as he hugged his love.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Usagi said.

"Glad you're back with the reinforcements, padawan," Kenobi said.

"Don't thank me, than Ami and the others," Ranma said.

"Usagi, what happened to your clothes?" Ami said, as she noticed that Usagi was in rags.

"Long story," Usagi said. "Say, you feel like getting into our 'work clothes'?"

Ami tilts her head in wonder before realizing what Usagi had meant.

"Sure," Ami said, as she takes out her henshin wand.

"Ready," Usagi said, as she lifts her henshin wand into the air. "Moon Power MAKE-UP!"

"Mercury Power MAKE-UP!" Ami said.

FLASH!

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury was on the field of battle.

"Not bad, padawans," Kenobi said. "But we are Jedi, and we should have the appropriate tools for our work."

"Then here," Sailor Mercury said, as she tosses lightsabers to Kenobi, Anakin and Sailor Moon.

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

Now, they were wielding lightsabers of an appropriate color.

"Nice," Anakin said. He then turns towards Kasumi.

"Padme, I-"

"Don't worry," Kasumi said with a gentle smile. "We'll deal with this matter together."

Anakin smiles.

"Guys, look alive," Kenobi said, as droid soldiers of all kinds begin to charge. Those Jedi that were on the arena floor were charging to meet them. However-

"Sailor Mercury-!" Ranma yells, as he deftly dodges the blaster fire, before-

SNAP! Hzzzz….

Ranma sends the weapons fire back at the offender.

"Sailor Mercury, now is a good time to-"

"Voice recognition: activate program: 'Mercury Rising'," Sailor Mercury said while fighting off the enemy.

The Mercury Computer begins to tap into the wireless network that maintained the droid troops…

CHOOOOOMMMMMMM…

Save for the droidikas and the battledroids, all the droid troops were deactivated.

"What happened?" the Viceroy yells.

"Sir, it appears that someone infected the network link that allows us to control out droid troops!" said the assistant.

"I thought we had that fixed!"

"Only the system that controls our troops, not the network itself, sir!"

"Curses!"

"No matter," Dooku said calmly. "We still have more battledroids than there are Jedi, and more will be entering the arena to-"

BOOOM!

Explosions rippled throughout the stadium, collapsing key access points along the way.

Dooku was now impressed.

"The one shrouded in chaos is responsible," Dooku said quietly. "The Master is right to be wary of this one…"

"I love it when a plan comes together," Ranma said, after tripping the trigger mechanism with his thoughts.

"Was that even necessary?" Kenobi said.

"I do what I can to lighten the load," Ranma said.

"Anakin!" Jinn said, as he fights his way to his padawan.

"Master Jinn?" Anakin said.

"I am glad that you are okay," Jinn said.

"And I…YOU," Anakin said with a smile.

Jinn turned towards Kasumi.

"Senator," Jinn said.

"Master Jedi," Kasumi replied happily.

Jin then turns towards his padawan.

"Padawan, let us fight in tandem," Jinn said.

"The pleasure was all mine," Kenobi said.

Meanwhile, Ranma was fighting back-to-back with Shaak Ti, an attractive, bronze-skinned Jedi with a pair of tentacles for hair.

"I guess this is our first date or something," Ranma said.

"Or something," Shaak Ti said. "Next time, you're treating."

"Hey, babe, if it takes buying you dinner to get in the sack with ya, I'm game."

"Then, in that case, TWO dinners."

"Don't push ya luck…"

After a while, the Jedi realized that their numbers would not be enough to turn the tied. Still, luck was on their side when several transport weapons platforms arrive in the nick of time.

"The Jedi, you must circle," Master Yoda said to the cloned troop commander. "Take them to stop the Trade Federation ships, we must."

"Yes, sir," said Commander Cody, as he signals the pilot to get down to the arena floor for extraction.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was fighting a droidika, when she had a sudden premonition. Her gaze caused her to turn to face Jango Fett, who was in a showdown with Mace Windu. For some reason, she was compelled to help the bounty hunter…

Just as Windu was about to decapitate the bounty hunter, Sailor Moon pushed, using the Force.

WHOOMP!

Windu misses his target, and turns to see Sailor Moon.

"What-?" Windu began.

Jango looks at this scene. He was tempted to try to kill Windu again, but he caught glimpse of his son on the stands.

"Next time, Jedi," Jango said, as he runs away.

Mace frowns, but chose to continue the fight, for now.

Sighing, Sailor Moon continues her fight….

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

CHOOM!

A huge energy bubble was shot from a Genosisian artillery cannon, knocking some of the Jedi down. However, Sailor Mercury sees, after decapitating the head of a battledroid with her lightsaber.

"Mercury Power SPLASH!" Sailor Mercury yelled, as she twirls around, while pointing her lightsaber in the air, whips out her free hand.

BLOOSH!

The energy bubble and the full stream of crushing water collide, canceling each of the attacks.

Meanwhile, Ranma blocking, weaving, and parrying the attacks with his lightsaber…

'Screw this!' Ranma said, as he leaps five feet, and then stabs the ground. As he did so, he focused his mastery over the Force into his lightsaber.

BOOM!

The force of the attack created a shockwave that reverberated outwards. Those caught in the blast were knocked over, while the droids were shattered into bits.

"You could have warned me, Ranma," Shaak Ti said, as she and Ranma began to fight back to back. "And what do I hear about these other dates?"

"Um," Ranma said between attacks. "Can you be specific?"

And then, Anya (blue skin with a pair of tentacles for "hair" and Luminara (a rather conservatively dressed female in black robes and gowns, but have facial markings on her face) shows up, wading through droids to get to Ranma and Shaak Ti's position.

"Ranma!" Anya yelled. "I just learned that you've been two-timing on me!"

"Really, Saotome," Luminara said, as she remained calm and collected under fire. "You should not string us all."

"Well?' Shaak Ti asked.

"Guys, you know the rules about dating," Ranma said. "And besides-"

"Die, Jedi scum!" said a battledroid, as it took aim.

Without batting an eye, Ranma used the boomerang effect to decapitate the offending droid.

FLICK!

WRRRRRRRRRR-!

SLICE!

CLANK!

Ktch!

"We might end up going to war or something, with the way things are," Ranma replied, as he continued to fight alongside the three women. "That's all that I'm saying."

"Well, I suppose you are right," Anya said, as she pressed her attack.

"An unlikely excuse, but…it is acceptable for now," Luminara said.

"We could…schedule a date, right?" Shaak Ti said.

"Hey, anything is possible," Ranma said, as he waved off another droid. "We adults, right?"

The women nod their head in agreement.

"Look at that guy, Padme" Anakin said to Kasumi, as he observes Ranma's interaction with the Jedi girls, while he fights alongside of the object of his desires.

BLAM!

After shooting her blaster pistol, Kasumi turns towards Anakin.

"Anakin?"

Anakin turns to look at Kasumi.

"Padme?"

Kasumi looks at Anakin for a long moment. For the first time, she could no longer see Anakin as the boy she met years ago. Instead, she saw Anakin as the Jedi Knight, who actually felt with his heart.

'Is this…is this love?' Kasumi thought to herself.

"Padme, are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"It's nothing," Kasumi said. "We'll talk later…"

Soon, the remaining Jedi were circled. Dooku called his droids to cease their actions.

CLAK!

"So this is how it ends," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Ranma, please protect us," Shaak Ti said, as she, Luminara and Anya huddled close the martial artist.

Usagi rolls her eyes.

"You all fought well," Count Dooku said. "Your names will be placed on the annals of the Jedi Order. Now, all you have to do is surrender."

"We will not surrender," Master Windu said.

"Ha, speak for yourself!" Usagi yells.

Kenobi leans towards his student.

"You should comport yourself better than this, padawan."

Usagi turns towards her "master".

"Actually, this IS comporting myself. If I wasn't, I would be screaming like a child or something."

"…"

Jinn steps forth.

"Master Dooku, end this now, or begin something terrible," Jinn said.

"I'm sorry, my former padawan," Dooku said. "The die has been cast."

CLAK!

"This is going to be a rough one," Ranma said, as he and the girls get ready to fight their way out of a mess-

WRRRRRRRR…

"Everyone, look!" Kasumi said, as she points to the skies.

Troop transports begin pouring into the arena, firing upon the battledroids. One of those transports were the first to land nearest to Ranma's position…

"Master Yoda!" Ranma exclaimed happily.

"Happy to see me, you must be," Master Yoda chuckled. "Help we have, against the Separatists. Live, if you come with me."

"I'll live regardless," Ranma said, as he and the Jedi begin to board the transports. "But I'll take the sentiment…"

With the Jedi rescued, it was decided that the command bunker and the Trade Federation processing station and ships should be targeted, so that Dooku's forces could be crippled from the get go.

"My apprentice has informed my that she, Anakin, Ranma, Usagi and Senator Amidala have spotted Dooku, and are in hot pursuit

"We need to regroup and arrest Count Dooku," Jinn said. "He is at the epicenter in all this."

"Agreed," Windu said. "You and Master Kenobi pursue. And…be sure to observe Usagi's actions."

"You seem hesitant about Usagi, Master Windu," Kenobi said.

"My thoughts on her can wait until AFTER this battle," Windu said. "Now go."

"Yes, Master Windu," Kenobi said, as he and Jinn turn to leave.

"Them, I shall accompany with," Yoda said.

"Master Yoda?" Windu asked.

"Your skills lie in the battlefield, Master Windu," Yoda said. "Elsewhere, is MINE."

Meanwhile…

"It's a good thing we spotted Dooku ended up towards this direction," Ranma said, as he held on to the transport railing. He then turns towards his companions.

"I heard this guys was pretty good," Ranma said.

"So?" Anakin said. "There are five of us, and one of him. What can HE do?"

Dooku lobs a rear missile.

CHOOM!

"Evasive!" yells the transport soldier, as he steers his craft to avoid getting hit.

WHOOSH!

"Ah-!" Kasumi said, as she fell over.

"Padme-!" Anakin cried out.

"Anakin…"

END FLASHBACK!

Kasumi opens her eyes, and smiles. From what she could gather, the Jedi padawans put up a fight before Jinn, Kenobi and Yoda shows up. However, unprepared for the Dark Side of the Force everyone was, that only Yoda managed to hold his own. Ranma was particularly upset that an old man had surprised him, when Dooku used Force Lightning to zap Ranma over into a near bottomless pit, forcing Usagi to go after him. Ami tried to use her special abilities, but was injured…along with Anakin, who lost an arm. Dooku then fought both Jinn and Kenobi together, nearly killing them both. This was, in part, due to Jinn's reluctance to fight his old master. Master Yoda had not compunction in fighting his old student Dooku, but was stalemated long enough to allow Dooku to make his escape…

Still, thanks to Usagi's gift of healing, all parties that have been injured have been healed.

And then Kasumi sighed, knowing that with Dooku's escape, there is the likelihood that a full-scale war will occur, now that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has received "emergency powers" and a standing army-

CHIRP!

Kasumi looks up to see the communications holo-vid.

"Yes?" Kasumi asked. She hoped that nothing has happened since Anakin and the others returned to the Jedi Temple.

CHIRP!

A holographic image of Ami appears. She looked visibly upset.

"Ami?" Kasumi asked. "What's wrong?"

"There is a hearing on whether or not Usagi should be expelled from the Jedi Order," Ami said.

"I'm on my way," Kasumi said, as she gets up from her lounger.

A short time later, Kenobi and Usagi are standing before the Jedi Council, just as Kasumi and Ami enters the hall.

CLAK!

All eyes turn towards Kasumi and Ami.

"Senator-" Windu began to say.

"I apologize for this intrusion, but I must respectfully ask you NOT to remove Usagi," Kasumi said.

"Senator-"

"I will lodge a formal protest if I must, but I am sure that Usagi has reasons for doing what she did-"

"Padme, it's okay," Usagi said, as she turns to face her old friend. "I've already accepted the council's judgment."

"I don't understand," Ami said. "You looked visibly upset."

"I've accepted a leave of absence, pending review of the council's judgment," Usagi said, as she backs off. "My actions are understandable, but I have to accept the consequences for them-"

WHAM!

Ranma and Anakin come running in.

"Usagi-!" Ranma yelled angrily.

"Usagi-" Anakin began to say.

"Guys, calm down," Usagi said.

Ranma and Anakin both turn to look at each other, and then at Usagi.

"Huh?"

"Senator, Padawan, officially, Padawan Tsukino is on suspension, due to possible wrong doing unbecoming of a Jedi…during the Battle at Geonosis," Jinn said. "However, unofficially, we can use someone to go underground, in order to learn more about Count Dooku's true purposes."

Ranma looks at Jinn, and then at Usagi.

"Is this true?" Ranma asked.

"Yes."

"Hmmm…"

"With that, we shall conclude this matter," Windu said. He then stands up.

"Fellow council, all rise…"

The circle of senior Jedi Masters stands up.

"Jedi Padawan Usagi Tsukino of Earth: you are here standing before us for violating protocols that is unbecoming of a Jedi Knight." Windu said. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty, Master Windu."

"Very well. Until further notice, you are hereby banished from the ranks within the Jedi Order, until a review has been authorized. Dismiss."

Usagi sighs, as she bows her head. She then turns to leave…

"Wow, that hurts," Usagi said, before leaving the council chambers.

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he reaches out.

"Ranma Saotome," Mace said, as he and the Jedi Masters sit down. "Now that you are here, let us talk about your fraternization…"

As Kasumi tunes out the conversation, her eyes turn towards Anakin, who was perplexed at what just had happened.

'Maybe I should just…take the plunge?' Kasumi thought to herself. 'Life is certainly short…'

A week later…

"I can't believe you married this…'pipsqueak'," Ranma said, as he rubbed Anakin on the head jokingly.

"Hey, now," Anakin replied tersely, as he removed Ranma's hand. "I'm a married man, now…"

"I am SO happy for you, Padme," Usagi said, as she hugged Kasumi.

"Thank you," Kasumi said, as she thought back at the decision she made to marry Anakin. It was foolish to do so, since both of their positions would be compromised. However, considering the fact that a war was coming on, she and Anakin took the leap towards wedded bliss, even if it was to be a secret wedding on Naboo.

"It was a lovely wedding," Ami said.

"Thanks, Ami," Kasumi said, as she broke her hug. "I'm just sorry for what has happened…even though I know it is all for the best."

"Look at it this way," Usagi said, as she slung her pack on her shoulder. "I get to go on a nice vacation."

"We figured that this whole 'undercover' nonsense was the cover for that," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Humph," Usagi said, as she moves in to kiss Ranma full on the lips.

"What was that all about?" Ranma said.

"Keep Ami and Ani safe, Ranma," Usagi said with a smile.

"That's why I gave him 'The Talk'. That way, he and Padme can practice safe sex."

"Hey!" Anakin yelled.

Kasumi only blushes.

"Considering your reputation, maybe I should give you 'The Talk'," Ami said.

"Hey, now," Ranma said. "Don't hate the player…hate dating game."

"Whatever," Usagi said. She then turns towards Tho-Ohki, who was playing with C3-P0's head.

"Tho-Ohki, it's time."

"Th-owww!" Tho-Ohki yowled happily, as he leaps off of Threepio's head.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Threepio said, as he waved his arms about. "That horrid little creature was confounding my instruments."

R2-D2 chirps and beeps his reply.

"Then YOU should interact with him, not ME. Humph!"

"You take care, ya'all." Usagi said, as she steps forth. "Contact me if you need my help."

"We will," Ami said.

"I know," Usagi replied. "Tho-Ohki? Ship mode."

"Th-owwwww-!" Tho-Ohki said, as he leaps into the air…

BLOOP-FWOOMP!

Tho-Ohki was not a gleaming starship, as he floats above the Padme's home.

"I still can't get enough of that," Ranma said.

"Be seeing you guys," Usagi said, as she is beamed unto Tho-Ohki. A minute later, Tho-Ohki takes to the stars.

"Be seeing you indeed," Ranma said, as he waves his good-byes…

Meanwhile, on Camino…

"Doctor, we have made excellent progress on our genetic same for the next batch of clones," said the assistant, as she motions towards a clone tank.

"Excellent," said the cloning director, as he steps closer to take a look. "This specimen will make the perfect foil for the clone troops made from the bounty hunter."

Within the tank was a red-haired baby girl, who was sleeping in a suspended state. On the tank's letterhead was a name that would become significant later on: Mara Jade. The clone was named thusly, so not to arouse further scrutiny.

"Are you sure that it is wise to make this new clone series, Director?" the assistant said.

"Considering the fact that we haven't discovered who originally authorized the creation of the clone troops, I want to make sure that we have insurance."

"In case of what, sir?"

The Director turns to look at his assistant.

"What indeed…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: We move forward in time to the start of the so-called "Clone Wars". A series of battles with the Separatists forces the Jedi Order to retrieve Usagi for active duty status, only to find out that Usagi might have gone to the Dark Side…as the Sith Acolyte Asajj Ventress! See you then!**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

It has been a few months since the events on Geonosis, events that led to the start of the so-called "Clone War". Both the Separatists (now officially called the Confederacy of Independent Planets) and the Galactic Republic had previously hoped that the skirmishes between the two powers would have ended quickly. However, it became apparent that neither side were about to give up quickly…

On the mineral-rich world of Atari, Jedi Padawan Ranma Saotome peered through his long-range binoculars. He had been observing droid troop movements, trying to ascertain the droids troop strength.

"No doubt about it," Ranma said, as he lowered his binoculars. "The Separatists hope to secure this planet in order to deplete the Republic of a major resource hub."

Shaak Ti lifts her binoculars, and observes the troop movements…

"Ranma, when you invited me out on a date, THIS is not what I had in mind."

"Hey, I don't pick the battles, babe."

Ranma was the Jedi Master latest student. In spite of the fact that Yoda reminded Ranma of a certain demented martial arts hentai master, the size similarities ended there…though the old master did have a wicked sense of humor.

"Nevertheless, Chosen this battle, the Separatists have," said Master Yoda, as he sat on his riding…goat. "Suggestion, you have, my padawan?"

"If we are going to prevent these guys from digging in, now is the best time to strike."

"With that, I agree," said Yoda, as he took the reins of his goat. "Troops, you must signal."

"Yes, master," Ranma said, as he turned towards the cloned troops that were assigned to Master Yoda. "Ready, Shaak?"

"Ready for you to commit to me, yes," Shaak Ti replied sarcastically.

"Right. Men…FORWARD!"

RRRRRUUUUMMMMBLE-!

Yoda, Ranma and Shaak Ti were already in front, has the Clone Troops began their attack.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

Lightsabers now active, the Jedi were ready to battle droids.

"So much for another day in 'paradise'," Ranma said to himself…

Meanwhile, on Tanttoine, Usagi is looking at the latest news of the war between the Separatist and the Republic on a holo-vid.

"In other news, it appears that Danttoine continues to be an elusive prize for the Confederacy," the new clips said. "Rumor has it that the Confederacy will try to capture the planet with more aggressive measures-"

"Hey, lazy bones!" Watto yelled. "We have a customer!"

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi said, as she gets up from behind her workbench. Using her partial ownership of Watto's shop as a front of sorts, Usagi has been able glean and pass along information on Separatist activities to the Jedi Council. Since Watto has dealings with the Hutts, Usagi could use those contacts to her advantage…like now, for instance.

Usagi steps out to the front to see a familiar face.

"This man says he knows you?" Watto asked.

"He should," Usagi said, as she turns to look at the face of the bounty hunter Jango Fett. "I saved his life once…"

"Once," Fett said tersely.

Silence.

Fett turns towards Watto.

"You can go now," Fett said, as he stared at Watto.

"Sure, sure," Watto said, as he flutters away. "And Usagi, don't forget to push those power converters."

"Trust me, I doubt he would get power converters from YOU," Usagi said.

"Feh…"

Once Watto leaves the front office, Usagi turns to look at Fett.

"I need…to call in a favor," Usagi said, as she pulls Fett aside.

"Finally," Fett replied. "Now, I don't have to have this stupid life debt over me."

Fett folds his arms.

"Name it."

"I want you to set up a meeting with Count Dooku," Usagi said.

"What?" Fett said incredulously.

"You heard me. I want to see Dooku again."

"To do what?"

"That depends on what he does. So, what do you say?"

"Hmmm. You know that I am taking a risk if you try to do something."

"If Dooku is a master of the Force, as he is reputed to be, then he shouldn't have any problems dealing with little ole ME."

"Fine. I see what I can. But we should be should be even."

"Really, now?" Usagi said, as she pulls out her cut of this cycle's profit.

CLANK!

"I'm simply paying for the favor, bounty hunter. So you still owe me a life debt."

"Hhh," Fett said, as he pocketed the money.

"And, just for being a good sport, here is a discount coupon for our services," Usagi replied, as she hands Fett a plastic card. "Here you go."

"The things I have to tolerate from YOU…"

Meanwhile…

"I believe that it is time to retrieve Padawan Tsukino back to the fold," Master Jinn said.

"As much as I want to disagree, I agree with your assessment, Master Jinn," Master Windu replied. "In spite of what I believe to be the right thing, we cannot afford to lose 'talent'."

"Agreed," Master Yoda said, as he strokes his chin. "Great talent, she has in other things. Troops, she need to help lead."

The senior Jedi Masters all turn towards Master Kenobi, who was mulling over his words.

"Master Kenobi, are you prepare to take back your apprentice?" Jinn asked.

"It will be interesting to see where her skill sets lie," Kenobi said. "But, I'm sure that such matters are of a small concern."

"Then it is agreed," Mace said. "Master Kenobi and my padawan will accompany me to Tanttooine. From there, Master Kenobi will return to the Jedi Temple with Padawan Tsukino for evaluation, while my apprentice and I will go to Danttoine to deal with the potential crisis there."

"Agreed," Jinn said.

All four Jedi Masters rise to their feet.

"Until then, may the Force be with you…"

Meanwhile…

"So, it looks like you get to accompany me to a special conference on Alderaan soon, Ranma," Kasumi said, as she directed her handmaidens to begin the task of packing her clothes.

Anakin turns his head quickly to face Ranma.

"Is this true?" Anakin asked.

"Um, yeah," Ranma said, as he gives Anakin a weird look. He always felt that his young friend tends to be territorial, when it comes to relationships.

"Master Yoda wants to observe the conference, so that he knows what to recommend to the council."

"So why do YOU have to be there?"

"I'm, the muscle," Ranma grins, as he flex his arms.

Kasumi giggles.

"Very funny, Ranma," Anakin said.

"Anakin, I'll be gone for a short while," Kasumi said, as she gave Anakin a short peck on the cheek. "Relax."

Humph," Anakin said, as he eyes Ranma suspiciously.

A short time later, Ranma and Anakin are on a troop transport craft, heading back towards the Jedi Temple. The two did not speak for a long time, until-

"Ranma," Anakin said, as he turns towards his fellow Jedi Padawan.

"Yeah?" Ranma replied, as he turns to look at Anakin.

"I just want to make things clear: Padme is MY wife, okay?"

"Um, I know that," Ranma replied.

"Good," Anakin said, as he turns his attention back to the traffic lane. "I'm glad to hear that. I know how you are with women."

"Anakin, I don't go out with married women," Ranma said. "And besides, I barely have time to myself, let alone go out on a date with someone."

"Oh. Well, I just want to be sure."

And with that, the two continued on their way back to the Jedi Temple.

A day later, Masters Windu and Kenobi, and Padawan Ami Mizuno find themselves in the port town of Mos Esley, located near a ridge on Tattooine.

"Cool today," Kenobi said, as he and his party trudge along the throng of characters. "You think we'll find Usagi here?"

"According to her last correspondence, she returned to work Watto's shop," Ami said. "It not that far from the town hall."

"Very well," Windu said. "The quicker we're done here, the better…"

"Sorry, but she's off today," Shimi said, as she pets a purring cabbit on the counter. "I'm just subbing for her."

"But she'll be back soon, correct?" Kenobi asked.

"I don't know. I do know that there is always a chance for her to show up for something."

Windu turns towards Shimi.

"Is there a contact reference that she left?" Windu said.

"Um, yes," Shimi said, as she goes and searches for the number, before pulling out a directory.

"Here you go…"

Shimi relays the contact information to the visiting Jedi.

"Did you get that?" Kenobi said, as he turns towards Ami, who was already doing an extensive search for the reference to the contact information…

"By the way, how is Ani?" Shimi asked.

"Your son is a little hotheaded at times, but he is a good Jedi," Kenobi said.

"I'm glad to hear that-"

BLIP!

"Got it," Ami said, as she looked at the number…and frowns.

"What is it?" Windu asked.

"I know where she is," Ami sighed. Ten years before, she had lived on Tattooine for many months, and knew the lay of the land.

Windu and Kenobi both turn to look at each other, wondering why Ami was so concerned…

"WELCOME TO THE POWER COVERTERS CLUB!" said the DJ, as he continued to mix club music. "AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S 'DELIGHTFUL MOON'!"

The audience whistled, as Usagi steps out in an exotic outfit.

"Oh, my," Ami said, as she blushed.

Usagi strutted herself a bit, and was about to get started with her routine, when she spotted three familiar faces.

"Oopsie," Usagi said with embarrassment.

"This party is over," Windu said with a stern expression.

"Indeed," Kenobi said.

A short time later, in Usagi's apartment…

"Have you lost your MIND?" Windu asked.

"I can not believe that you would embarrass yourself like this," Kenobi said.

"What could have brought you to do this?" Ami asked.

Usagi, who had just showered, sets down her hair dryer on the living room table.

"THAT was a part of my undercover work," Usagi said. "I can't be a pretty girl without getting my hands dirty a bit, and 'dancing' is a part of that."

"You didn't…compromise yourself, right?" Kenobi asked.

"No, Master Kenobi, I didn't. Do I flirt and make out and stuff? Yes. But it's all part of my 'cover'."

"You appear to enjoy it, however," Windu said.

"Well, you have to be able to compartmentalize a bit," Usagi said. "And it was fun, I do admit."

"We may have to change our minds about you…again," Windu said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your behavior leaves much to be desired," Kenobi said. "We want to take you back into the fold, but now…"

"Masters, I'm sure that Usagi didn't mean it," Ami said.

"Nevertheless, we WILL postpone your re-admittance," Windu said, as he stood up.

"Master Windu-" Kenobi began to say.

"For now," Windu said. "At the very least, some distance will help a bit."

Windu, Kenobi and Ami stand up.

"Once Ami and I return from Danttooine, I will take this new situation to the rest of the council. If they feel that your behavior has not compromised your standing, I will allow you to return without objections."

"I…I understand," Usagi said.

"Don't worry," Ami said with a gentle smile, as she hugged her friend and liege. "We'll get through this YET."

And with that, the Jedi leaves Usagi's apartment.

As time goes on, Usagi gets angry.

"After all I've done, after the sacrifices that I've made, they STILL don't understand. Well…forget them. Let them get their hands dirty-

CHIRP!

Angrily, Usagi goes to her door. Thinking that one of the Jedi had returned, Usagi puts on her best 'face'.

"Yes, Masters-" Usagi said, as she opens the door.

Standing there was none other than Count Dooku himself.

"You?"

"I take it that you wanted to speak to me," Dooku said. "And judging from what I feel, I think you are ready to be…reasonable."

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

For a long time, Usagi stares at Count Dooku…

"May I come in?" Dooku asked.

"Um, sure," Usagi said, as she allowed the leader of the Separatist movement to come into his home.

"Interesting place you have here," Dooku said, as he looks around.

"Care for a beverage?" Usagi asked, as she wrapped her light robe around her body.

"No thank you," Dooku said, as he slightly turns away, before-

SNAP! Hzzzz-

SNAP! Hzzzz-

BLAM!

Dooku pushes down on Usagi's lightsaber, but only slightly.

"So, you're skills have not degraded since your expulsion from the Jedi Order," Dooku said.

"What else is there to do around here?" Usagi said. "Shoot wombats all day?"

"Indeed," Dooku said, as he lowers his lightsaber, only to have Usagi press her blade near Dooku's neck.

"Interesting turn of events, Count Dooku," Usagi said, as her yellow-colored saber glowed softly…

"You wouldn't want to kill me, Usagi," Dooku said evenly.

"And why not? I get rid of you, this war is over."

"Really? And will that remove the threat poised by the Sith?"

Usagi raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes," Dooku said. "I know your expulsion is merely a ruse, so that someone like ME would be charitable enough to recruit you. From there, after much work in impressing ME, you get to meet my master, the Lord of Sith, which, at that point, you will expose my master's identity."

"…"

"That is the conundrum you face, my dear. Slay me, and your mission fails."

Hzzzz-SNAP!

"Do as you will, Padawan," Dooku said, as he lowers his de-activated light-saber.

Hzzzz-SNAP!

"Humph," Usagi said, as she places her deactivated light-saber on a nearby counter. "So, you got me. Why even bother showing up if you already know what's going on?"

"Simple: my Master sees you as a part of his grand design. And, if you are found worthy, you can learn dark secrets of the Sith."

"Really now."

"Really."

Silence.

"Let me get this straight," Usagi said, as she clears her throat. "You know that I am trying to uncover the mystery regarding the Lord of the Sith, and your Master knows that I know that he knows that I'm trying to uncover the mystery regarding the Sith."

"Correct."

"Well, that explains everything," Usagi said sarcastically.

"Keep in mind that he has anticipated your eventual betrayal, and will deal with this 'fact' accordingly."

"Ah."

Dooku steps forward.

"You are a Child of Destiny, Usagi Tsukino. No matter what happens from this day forth, the Master WANTS you to know the secrets of the Sith. If you are not worthy of this honor, you will die. If you are, no matter the path you take, you ensure that the secrets of the Sith is not lost…"

"You would bestow upon me this 'honor', even if I oppose you? Even if I…might stop you for good."

"Especially then. You will have proven yourself capable of being a Sith Lord. And even if you do not, you will carry our lore long after my master and I are dust in the wind. THAT will be a legacy worth saving."

Dooku then brings out a tiny communications device.

"But, I digress," Dooku said, as he places the communications device near her lightsaber. "I will be in Mos Espa on business with the Hutts. You have until tomorrow to contact me of your decision. But I will have to warn you: once you have accepted my offer, you are to obey me without question. Understand?"

"Of course, Count Dooku," Usagi replied.

"Good. Good day."

And, with that, the leader of the Separatists leaves Usagi's apartment.

For a long moment, Usagi simply stared at the communicator device. She knew she was playing a very dangerous game, but if lives could be saved, then so be it…

Usagi then activates her vid-phone.

CHIRP!

""Watto's'," Shimi said, as she began her pitch. "How may I direct your call- Usagi?"

"Hi," Usagi said. "I need to ask you for an extended favor."

Shimi raises her right eyebrow.

"What kind of extended favor?" Shimi asked.

"Well…"

A few days later, Usagi was in front of the Jedi Council, with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi standing next to her.

"Your return, glad I am," Master Yoda said.

"The feeling is mutual," Usagi said with a bow.

"Now that the pleasantries have concluded, we can get to your first assignment," Master Qui-Gon Jinn says. "We have determined that there is a key supply hub on Arctica. It is believed that if we can take out that supply hub, it will make things difficult for the Separatist to maintain its fighting strength on Danttooine."

"Is that why Master Kenobi was the one to retrieve me, and not Master Kenobi?" Usagi asked.

"Correct," Jinn said. "Upon their arrival to inspect our troop strength on the planet, the Separatist entered the star system."

"Effectively preventing them from leaving," Usagi said with a nod.

"Correct. However, it was Master Kenobi who managed to escape to relay information on the strength of the troops of the Separatists on Danttooine, including information on the supply hub on Arctica."

"I see…"

"You, Master Kenobi, myself and Padawan Skywalker will go to Arctica to destroy the Separatist's hub," Jinn said.

"There, Padawan Saotome will join you on your mission," Master Yoda said. "After he returns to Naboo from Alderaan."

"Huh," Usagi said, as she smiled. "I will be looking forward to seeing him again…"

"Then, our first stop will be Naboo, so we can take command of the fleet there," Jinn said.

"Then, if nothing else, may the Force be with you all," Master Yoda said…

Meanwhile, on Alderaan…

With the conference over, it was time for the senators of the Galactic Republic to depart to their respective worlds. The conference theme was solidarity through peace, thanks to the fact that Senator Amidala, Senator Bail Organa and Senator Mon Mothma still believed that the conflict between the Republic and the Separatists. So far, no solution has been forth coming, other than, again, create a commission to look into seeing what ideas the conference had developed were feasible. Other than that, Padawan Saotome had a fun time demonstrating his skills in the Jedi Arts, though not without a hitch…

"…I must say that your prowess is most exquisite," Senator Bail Organa said, after Ranma entertained the local children with an impromptu performance of the Jedi Arts.

"Thanks, Senator," Ranma said, as he bows. "I just hope that you don't get in trouble because of me."

"I don't think my fiancée's father will appreciate that trick of yours, but I'll be okay…"

During the demonstration, Ranma created an illusion of a Vulcan "selat", a type of mountain cat from his home galaxy. He had conjured it using a Jedi illusion technique, just as Bail's future father-in-law had entered the scene. Unfortunately, like Ranma had been a long time ago, Bail's father had a fear of cats. Needless to say, the whole affair was embarrassing all around.

"But, please, you are always welcomed to my home."

"Thanks, I appreciate that…"

"We will continue to discuss these matters in committee, when the Senate is in session, Senator," Kasumi said, as she hugged Senator Mon Mothma.

"I hope we have more success then, Padme," Mon said. She broke her hug, and glances towards Ranma, who was talking to Bail.

"And your companion is quite handsome," Mon grinned. "His he your…'special friend'? If not, I could use a companion."

"Mon!" Kasumi said with a shocked expression. "That is so scandalous."

"I do not have too many opportunities for companionship, Padme."

"I see…"

"Can you give him my contact information? Yes, I know of the Jedi Order's prohibition against relationships, but still…"

"I will pass along your…inquiry."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that-"

"Uh-oh!" said Senatorial Assistant Jar-Jar Binks, as he accidentally trips while carrying some packages.

CRASH!

All eyes turn towards the clumsy Gungan.

"Ex-squeeze me!"

"Damn it, Jar-Jar," Ranma said, as he shakes his head in mild embarrassment…

Upon boarding the silvery craft that was the Senator's ship, Ranma straps in.

"Captain Antilles was concerned that I only have you to protect me, Ranma," Kasumi said, as she sits down in the cockpit.

"I don't see why he would be concerned," Ranma said.

CRASH!

"Whoopsie!" Jar-Jar said, as he makes another accident from the cargo hold.

"On second thought, maybe Antilles should have been with us," Ranma said, as he sets a course for Naboo."

"Why is that?" Kasumi asked.

"Somebody ought to be between me and that clown Jar-Jar," Ranma said. "One of these days…Gah!"

Kasumi merely giggles her response.

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

A day later, the Galactic Republic's "Open Circle Fleet" (with its "Third Systems Army") assembled in orbit around Naboo. Since the start of the so-called, Clone Wars, several key events have occurred between the time of the Battle of Geonosis, and the military campaigns on both the planet Atari (led by Jedis Yoda, Ranma Saotome and Shaak Ti) and the more recent campaign on Dantooine (led by Jedis Windu and Ami Mizuno):

Immediately following the Battle of Geonosis, the Jedi Council sent two Jedi Knights and a Jedi Padawan to the planet Bakura, where Count Dooku had a base there. Only Ranma survived the mission, after engaging in combat against Dooku himself, being more experienced with the light-based weapon. Unfortunately, Dooku survived as well, by making his escape.

Master Windu sent his padawan Ami to accompany seasoned Jedis to find and capture a scientist from the Techno Union (the people who created the heavy combat droids that almost killed the Jedi on Geonosis). Apparently, Ami had been in contact with this scientist anonymously as a "chat buddy" on a bulletin board for "geeks", and had convinced him to defect to the Republic.

While on a diplomatic mission on Kashyyk, home planet of the Wookies, Jedis Yoda and Ranma, with the help Senator Padme Amidala and the young Chewbacca, warded off a invasion of the Separatist of Kashyyk long enough for Republic reinforcements to arrive. Meanwhile, on Tanttooine, Usagi, while on a supply-run for her "senior partner" Watto, discovered a secret Separatist facility, where she learned that a "secret weapons project" was being conducted. She, along with her friend Shimi, sabotaged the facility, and contacted the Jedi for help. It would be because of this that the Jedi Council would ultimately lessen its prohibition for Usagi's re-admittance back into the ranks of the Jedi.

Unfortunately, not all encounters with the Separatists ended with victory on the side of the Republic. Over the course of weeks, Jedis Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ranma and Ami had to participate on rescue missions on such Core Worlds like Rhen Var, Raxus Prime, Bespin and Ossus. This was in part because of the discovery of an ancient Sith Weapon known as a "Dark Reaper ", a weapon that kills most life—plant and animal— of an entire planet upon its activation. The Separatists had no problem in using it because of their use of droid soldiers. However, thanks to Anakin's discovery of a major flaw of the weapon on Rhen Vahr, the Jedis were able to neutralize the deployment and effectiveness of the weapon on the densely populated world of Thule. In fact, Ami's effort at "reverse engineering" would lead the Republic to mass-produce the counter of the Dark Reaper, rendering its effectiveness null and void.

Other exploits include the defense of the cloning facilities on Camino, the prevention of the deployment of bio-weapons on Naboo (after discovering the unfortunate discovery of the mass killing of Gugans of Naboo's moon of Ohma-D'un), the destruction of the ship-destroying missile facility on Pengalan IV, the destruction of a second bio-weapon facility on Qiilura, the exposing of a number of traitorous Jedi on Ruul, and the rescue of a Republic senator from terrorists (thanks to Ranma's efforts at creating a special operations unit known, made up of clones, known as "Omega Squad"). Such exploits would rally the Jedi, as they continued to fight against an almost relentless foe…

Due to the fact that Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ranma and Ami proved to have more success than the other Jedis throughout this conflict, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine authorized the creation of a special task for dedicated to those missions deemed nearly impossible for success. The aforementioned Jedi would command this fleet, called the "Open Circle Fleet", with Obi-Wan serving as the senior commander. With its inauguration, the fleet's first mission will be to secure the base on the frost world of Arctica, where a Separatist supply hub was located. It has been thought that if the hub was taken out, such a move could put the Separatists on the defensive.

Nevertheless, in spite of the parameters of the mission, there was a silver lining in all this…

"Ranma!" Usagi yells, as she performs a super glomp maneuver.

GLOMP!

"Oof!" Ranma yells, as he falls over.

BAM!

"Ow…"

"It's good to see you, Ranma!"

Just then, Usagi's pet cabbit "Tho-Ohki" comes running down the hall towards Ranma.

"Meow!" Tho-ohki yowled, as he tackled Ranma.

WHAM!

"Ack!"

"See?" Usagi said. "Tho-ohki misses you, too!"

"So I noticed…ouch…"

Naboo councilor Hoshi merely giggles, while fellow councilor T'Pol shook her head in disgust. For the past ten years, Hoshi and T'Pol have actively engaged the politics of Naboo, by being a part of its government. T'Pol's marriage into the Naboo's royal family, specifically the House of Amidala, a few years back would assure her a chance to someday be elected monarch, should the desire to run for the position be desired. There was a less of a chance of this happening with Hoshi because she was not married into royalty. And although T'Pol and Hoshi would continue to remain close to Ranma, they both agreed that being immortal, coupled with the fact that Ranma was busy with his life within the Jedi Order, certain allowances had to be made for other types of relationships, though, as T'Pol always puts it, such a scenario merely gave the martial artist an excuse to see other women…

"Usagi, please," Obi-Wan said, as he motions his padawan to stand up, so as to not embarrass the Jedi in front of the Council of Naboo.

"Er, sorry, master," Usagi said, as she lets go.

"Usagi never changes," Anakin said with a smirk.

"Be nice, Ani," Kasumi chided. On the other hand, as much as she wanted to throw her arms around her husband, their secret marriage had to be maintained.

"Oh, that reminds me, Ani," Usagi said, as she pulls out a package from her travel bag. "Your mother wanted me to give this you, the next time I saw you."

"What is it?" Anakin said, as he takes the package.

"A letter with some baked treats."

"Cool!"

"Senator Amidala, I take it that the conference on Alderaan was a success?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We made some progress, though not enough," Kasumi said with a sigh. "At the very least, we've initiated plans to insure that the so-called 'Grand Army of the Galactic Republic' have the proper over-sight."

"That is a good thing indeed," T'Pol said with a firm nod. "History has shown what would happen if an organized military structure is answerable to no one."

"Well, the Grand Army is answerable to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and he had the wisdom and foresight to request a standing army," Anakin said. "We should trust his judgment."

"Padawan Anakin, it is not that we do not trust the chancellor," Hoshi said. "But from my experience, the possibility of corruption is always there."

"With all due respect, Councilor Hoshi, that sounds like Separatist talk," Anakin said.

"Anakin, a healthy level of skepticism is always a good thing, no matter who's in charge," Ranma said. "Otherwise, Master Jinn would not have gone out of his way to take you as his apprentice, in spite of the misgivings of the council."

"Humph. Like you know everything."

"Well, I do know what I am talking about from experience. Maybe you should listen to those who know what they are talking about for a change."

"What?" Anakin fumed. "Are you saying that I am not good enough to have a discussion on these topics?"

"Please," Kasumi said, as she interceded between Ranma and Anakin. "There is no reason to be intense about political philosophy."

"And besides, we have much preparations to do before we begin our campaign on Arctica," Kenobi said.

"Okay," Anakin said, as he gives Ranma the dirty look, as he turns away.

"That is good," Kasumi said, as she begins to lead Anakin away. "I will see you all in the morning…"

Later that night…

"That Ranma…is SUCH jerk," Anakin said, as he ate dinner with his wife. "He's always trying to show me up. Me…the chosen one!"

"Anakin, Ranma is just trying to share his experience with you, that's all," Kasumi said.

"So, you're on his side?" Anakin said. "What happened between you and he?"

"Anakin, I am a politician," Kasumi said with a sigh. "I understand him, that's all. And why you accuse me of infidelity?"

Kasumi stares at Anakin with a disapproving look, which causes him to wither a bit.

"I'm…sorry, but I love you. And because of this stupid war, I have to worry about you getting hurt. Remember what happened on Ohma-D'un? I…I wouldn't know WHAT I would do if something happened to you, Padme…"

Kasumi sighs again. She then gets up, goes around the table and sits on Anakin's lap.

"Anakin, I married you, in spite of the rules, because I LOVE you," Kasumi said, as she ran her husband's hair with her fingers. "You have to believe that."

"I know, but it is so…difficult at times."

"I know, and that's why I love you."

"Huh?"

"Any other man, with such a great burden, would have faltered by now. THAT takes great strength, my love."

"And Ranma?"

"His strength and insights are different than yours, but it is YOU that I love, not him. So, please…trust me for once?"

Anakin smiles, as he moves in the kiss his wife.

"I'll…try."

"Do, or do not, never try," Kasumi said, after imitating Master Yoda voice.

"Humph," Anakin said with a smile, as he pulls Kasumi into his arms…

Elsewhere…

Hoshi breathes a sigh of relief, as Ranma rolls unto his side of her bed.

"That was…good, my husband," Hoshi said, as she continued to ride the waves of her time with Ranma.

"Yeah, I guess," Ranma said.

Hoshi turns towards Ranma.

"What do you mean…you guess?" Hoshi said.

"Okay, it was excellent," Ranma said. "Honest!"

"Humph," Hoshi said as she fully face her husband. "Ranma, I want you to stop seeing those other women."

"What…other women?" Ranma said, as he perform sweat drop.

"Does the names Luminara, Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura ring any bells?" Hoshi asked innocently.

"Um, OH! Yeah, I remember…"

"Good, because I want you to stop seeing them."

"I thought you didn't mind, Hoshi? I mean…I didn't stop YOU from dating that Baron a few years back."

"That's because I want to have more children with you, that's why."

"But Jedis can't start families…"

"I see…"

Hoshi reaches into a dresser drawer, and pulls out a holographic disc generator. She then activates it.

CHIRP!

"Hey!" Ranma yells, as he tries to cover Hoshi and himself up. "Master Yoda, do you mind?"

"Ranma, it's a recording," Hoshi said with a smirk.

"Oh."

"Permission he does, to start a family, Councilor Hoshi of Naboo," Yoda said. "Distraction he needs, my padawan does. Off limits, Jedis Luminara, Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura will be. May the Force be with you, and you up-coming happiness."

CHIRP!

"Aw, man!" Ranma said. "How embarrassing…"

"Ranma," Hoshi said, as she sets down her disc. "The only reason why there is an exception where you are concerned, is because we were married before you and Usagi joined the Jedi Order. All I ask is that I want to have more children now, and I want to make sure that their father is not known as a philanderer. Please?"

Ranma looks at Hoshi, and stares into her deep, hazel eyes…

"You're serious, aren't you?" Ranma said.

"Yes, I am, Ranma," Hoshi replied.

"But…we're immortal. Isn't the reason we only have a common law marriage, is so that we don't get bored with our relationship?"

"Yes, and I accept that. But that doesn't mean we can't be together again, at least for a season."

Ranma doesn't say anything, but touches Hoshi's face. He then pulls her face to his, and proceeded to kiss her intimately…

"Okay," Ranma said, after pulling away to speak.

"Oh, Ranma," Hoshi said, as she touches her husband's face. "I love you, Izanagi."

"And, I, you, Izanami."

The names "Izanagi" and "Izanami"—Ranma's and Hoshi's names respectively—were names that they adopted, back when they were the progenitors of the gods of Japan. In fact, Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukiyomi, the greatest of these gods, were Ranma and Hoshi's children…

"Then, let's get to work. Or pleasure, whichever comes first…"

And, with the snuff of a scented candle, an act of lovemaking begins under the pale of the moonlight…

**Tbc. **


	18. Chapter 18

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 18**

**

* * *

**

The so-called "Clone Wars" rage on. Cloned Troops, led by their Jedi commanders, as directed by the Galactic Republic, fought the Separatist Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Unfortunately, like any war, there were casualties…

BOOM!

Jedi Padawan Ranma Saotome looks up after he and his men had taken cover from the suppression fire of the Separatist, even as he had to deal with the pouring rain.

"Man, I hate this place," Ranma said, as he gets up. "I hate the mud, too."

Ranma turns towards his partners Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his student, Jedi Padawan Usagi Tsukino took cover.

"Then let us hope that we are successful then," Kenobi said, as he used his electronic binoculars. "We have to make sure that this supply line is shut for good."

"Yeah, until the Trade Federation decides to return."

"Ranma, please," Usagi said, as she stretched her limbs. "We all know that you still are sore for being 'schooled' by Count Dooku in the last skirmish."

"He CHEATED, that's what."

"Be as it may, that experience should teach you the meaning of patience-"

BLIP-BLIP! BLIP-BLIP! BLIP-BLIP-!

Kenobi brings up his holographic palm dial, and activates the system.

SKRRRIIISH!

"Master Koon?" Kenobi asked with concern.

"My apprentice and I are pinned by droids, in the receiving area," said an alien (tanned skin, big ears that were shaped like a ram's horn), who needed a breathing mask to function outside his home planet or personal environmental space at the Jedi Temple. "We need assistance-"

BLAM-Squawk!

"Master Koon!" Kenobi yelled, as the signal went dead. He then turns towards his fellow Jedi.

"We move," Kenobi said. He then turns towards his assigned Clone Troop commander, Commander Cody.

"Cody, it's important that you and your men provide a distraction, while the rest of us take point."

"Understood, sir," Cody said while he signals his men. "Men, we move out!"

"Hoo-rah!" said the other cloned troops, as they raised their fists in the air.

"Okay, you two, we're going in," Kenobi said, as he leaps off the cliff and into the mist below.

Usagi looks up to see the fortress of the Confederacy. They would have to cross over a valley filled with combat droids in order to make it across.

"Ranma, I got a bad feeling about this," Usagi said.

"You and me, both," Ranma replied, as he and Usagi leaped over the cliff and straight down…

Hzzzzz-slice!

Ranma slices the last head of the opposition, as Usagi begins to hack into the access port. In theory, she and her companions should be able to bypass the usual security screens, especially since Cody and his men were going to distract the bulk of the combat droid. The original plan was to provide cover for a back door assault, led by Jedi Master Plo Koon and his Padawan. In fact, this mission was his padawan's first, and she only participated due to the intensity of the skirmishes of late. Kenobi chose a pincer maneuver, allowing Cody to take on the right flank of the droid forces, while Kenobi, Ranma and Usagi took the droid forces left flank, which was lighter. Of course, Ranma loved the action, regardless of the number of foes he could defeat…

"Usagi, how goes it?" Kenobi asked.

CLICK!

CHUNK!

ZZZZZUUUUUUMMMMMMM…

A massive door opens up before Kenobi and his companions.

"Easy money," Usagi said, as she puts away her comp-tech gear.

"Usagi, just for the record, I do not endorse your skills as a 'hacker'."

"Master, I'm a 'cracker', not a 'hacker'," Usagi replied. "I simply crack code, not crack code to steal data."

"Duly noted."

"We don't have much time before reinforcements come across our position," Ranma said.

"Then let us not delay the inevitable," Kenobi said, as he looks down the long utility hall. "Let's go…"

However, as soon as the three enter the utility hallway, the utility door shuts behind them with a thunderous roar.

THOOM!

This was followed by moving laser beams that cross the trio's path. Furthermore, the beams were not moving in a uniform manner…

"Um, I don't think this light show is harmless, huh?" Ranma said with a smirk.

"It appears that we have an obstacle," Kenobi said. "No matter."

And, with that, Kenobi began running down the utility hallway. Using the Force, the Jedi Master leaped and slides his way down the end of the hallway.

"Coming?" Ranma said, as he began to dodge, slide and leap his way down the hallway.

"Hey, wait up!" Usagi said, as she followed her friend, although her movements to avoid the lasers were not exactly glamorous.

"Yikes-!"

Eventually, after tracking Master Poon's last known position, they came upon the injured Jedi Master, and his apprentice…

"Back off!" said the girl, as she wielded her green lightsaber. She was a Togruta, like Ranma's girlfriend Shaak Ti. And, like all Togruta, the girl had long, white tentacles (with thin blue, vertical stripes) for hair.

"Easy, girl," said Master Poon, as he held his wounds while motioning the girl to calm down. "They are friends."

"Phf," the girl scoffed, as she lowered her green lightsaber. "Then THEY should let SOMEONE know that they are coming."

"And give up the element of surprise?" Ranma asked. "Please. YOU could have been the enemy."

"ME? A young padawan such as myself? DO I even LOOK like a threat to you?"

"Who are you anyway?" Usagi asked.

"I am 'Ahsoka Tano', and soon I'll be the best Jedi ever!"

"Great, another Anakin," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Oh, Ranma, behave," Usagi chided gently. "Obviously, she's scared."

"I'm not scared!" Ahsoka said. "Just before you three got here, I was fighting off heavy droids!"

"You don't look like you can fight off a wampa!"

"Why, you-!"

"Regardless, we still have to shut down this supply depot," Kenobi said, as he turns towards Usagi. "I want you to make sure that Ashoka and Master Koon gets out of here unharmed."

"But I-" Ashoka said, as she began to protest.

"No, my padawan," Koon said. "There will be other fights for the Republic."

"Okay, Master," Ahsoka replied. "If you insist…"

"I do," Koon said, as Usagi helps the Jedi Master up to his feet. "Now, don't tarry."

'Yes, Master…"

"In the mean time, let's finish this job," Kenobi said, as he looks at Ranma.

"I'm right behind you," Ranma replied.

"Good luck, Ranma," Usagi said.

"I'd wish the other guys the luck," Ranma said with a cocky smile.

And with that, Kenobi and Ranma run down the next section of the complex…

"Who's that guy, anyway?" Ahsoka said, as she helped Usagi carry her master.

"That's Ranma Saotome," Usagi said. "He's Master Yoda's padawan."

"Really?" Ahsoka said. "Master Yoda rarely teaches anyone…"

Pause.

"So he MUST be good or something."

"HE likes to think so, that's for sure…"

Soon, Kenobi and Ranma confront the representatives of the Trade Federation…and their droids. Unfortunately, a cargo ship manages to slip away.

"What's on that ship?" Kenobi demanded, as the ship began to get out of reach.

"There are enough ammunition to destroy a planet, of course!" said chief representative. "But it's too late, Jedi!"

"Not if I can help it," Ranma said, as he cupped his hands.

"What are you doing?" Kenobi asked frantically.

"The Moka Takabisha Technique," Ranma said, as the energy in his aura build up into a ball of light.

"But the cargo-?"

"I'm just going to disable one of the engine ports," Ranma said. "MOKA TAKABISHA!"

The ball leapt from his hands, and sailed straight to its target.

BLAM!

Sure enough, the ship began a crashed descent…

"See?" Ranma said with a smile. "All is well, and this battle is about to won in a victory."

"I hope you are right, my friend," Kenobi said. "I hope you're right…"

Meanwhile…

"We're almost in the clear," Usagi said, as she, Ahsoka and Master Po Koon made it to the clearing line.

However, Ahsoka picked up a weird noise…

"If we are, what's that?" Ahsoka said, as a cargo ship was about to crash on top of them.

"Run," Koon said. "Forget about me. I'm just slowing you down."

"We can't leave you, Master!" Ahsoka said.

Usagi thought long and hard…

"Stand right there," Usagi said, as she used her Bene Gesserit ability to increase her strength levels…

"Ulp?" Ahsoka said, as she and her Jedi Master was suddenly lifted into the air.

"What are you-?" Koon began to say.

"Sorry for this," Usagi said, as she twirled around, before tossing the two Jedi away.

FLING!

She then used the Force to push the two even further…

WOOSH!

Satisfied, Usagi turns to look at the crashing vehicle.

"Well, I guess you're going home alone, Ranma-?" Usagi said, before-

BOOOM!

Days later, back at the Jedi Temple…

"Not your fault, it was, my padawan," Yoda said, as Ranma looked at the dedication ceremony, done in Usagi's honor. They could see that Ahsoka was speaking in front of the assembled Jedi…

"I should have made sure Usagi and the others were free and clear," Ranma said. "And now…she is DEAD because of me!"

"Maybe…not," said a female voice from behind.

Yoda turns to see Master Mace Windu and his padawan Ami Mizuno.

"Ami?"

"Ranma, you know that I'm from the future, and that it was Usagi who sent me here to make sure that you and she make it through this experience," Ami said.

"So…she might be alive?" Ranma asked.

"It's possible. If she is…dead, then she would not be around to send me back to this place."

"Oh, I see…"

Yoda turns towards Master Windu.

"Confirmed, has this?" Yoda asked of Windu.

"I spoke with those who have mastered to art of prescience," Windu said. "And I have the final report on the site of the crashed supply shop."

"And…?"

"There is no trace of a body, and the seers believe that Padawan Tsukino will return…"

"I sense a hesitance in you, old friend," Yoda said.

"There was a dark cloud in the visions concerning her return," Windu said grimly.

"No matter," Ranma said, as he turns towards the heavens. "Usagi is out there somewhere, and I WILL find her…"

Meanwhile…

"This is a fortunate occasion, Lord Tyrannus," said a holographic representation of the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. "It is not every day that we have a new acolyte."

"Indeed, my master," said Count Dooku, who was secretly the Sith known as "Darth Tyrannus. "It is lucky for us, that the crash impact threw her body into a nearby ravine…"

Dooku touches the class that was the medical container, which contained the unconscious form of Usagi Tsukino.

"Make sure that she has been sufficiently trained in the ways of the Sith before we make our next move," Darth Sidious said. "I have…special plans for Anakin Skywalker, and Ranma Saotome. He and his ilk should not have interfered in my plans!"

"As you wish, my Master," Dooku said. "As you wish…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Ranma versus Dark Usagi! See you then… **


	19. Chapter 19

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, SW and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 19**

* * *

The weeks and months go by, and there was still no sign of the Jedi Padawan Usagi Tsukino, the apprentice (or "padawan learner") of the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. In spite of his normally stoic manner, Kenobi did take the time to search for his missing apprentice, usually with Jedi Padawans Ranma Saotome and Ami Mizuno. Unfortunately, as the war wore on, it became increasingly difficult to continue with their search. Increasingly, it has become apparent that the Confederacy of Independent Systems (i.e. "The Separatists"), led by Count Dooku and his allies, were stepping up their military campaign against the Galactic Republic, forcing the Jedi Order to limit the number of searches of the missing Usagi. Still, Kenobi, Ranma, Anakin and those who were close to Usagi never gave up on her, especially since Master Yoda's premonitions about her return was getting stronger with each passing day…

Meanwhile, Senator Padme Amidala, the previous incarnation of the homemaker Kasumi Tendo of Earth, continued to work at establishing a diplomatic solution that could end these…"Clone Wars".

"Senator!" said Representative Jar-Jar Binks, as he hurries into the office of the senator of the planet Naboo. The typical arrangement of the Galactic Senate was that the senior member was dubbed "senator", while the junior member was dubbed "Representative".

"Senator-!"

TRIP!

"WHOOPS!" Binks said, as he tripped over the coffee table.

KRISSH!

"Oopsie!"

"Oh, my," Kasumi said, as she rushes over to her long time friend to help him up. "Jar-Jar, are you okay?"

"I am, Padme!" Binks replied. "Me so very excited about good news!"

"Oh?"

"Yes, Padme," Binks said, as he gave Kasumi an encrypted personal access data device (PADD). "This came to me by special courier!"

Kasumi nods her head, and accepts the PADD. She then presses it, since the PADD could only be activated by DNA recognition, which could be utilized with tactile sensation. In other words, a simple touch on the smooth surface of the PADD will do.

So, Kasumi touched the device.

BLIP!

"Oh, dear," Kasumi said, as the image was that of the bounty hunter Jango Fett (in armor).

"What does it say, Padme?" Binks said out of curiosity.

"Well, we shall see, will we not?" Kasumi smiled softly, as she played the recording.

BLIP!

"_If you are seeing this recording, then that idiot Gungan had successfully delivered this,"_ Fett said._ "For the record, I'm doing this because I owe a 'blood oath' to the funny-haired girl who saved my life, and I want her to be in the position for me to repay her in full. I can't do that if she is going to be a mind-controlled 'pet' of Count Dooku…"_

Pause.

"_Anyway, I don't know where your Jedi is presently located. However, at the very least, I am delivering files on her condition. DON'T MAKE ME THINK I WASTED MY TIME IN GETTING THIS INFORMATION TO YOU."_

BLIP!

Kasumi mulls over what she had heard…

"What are we going to do, Padme?" Binks wondered. "Usagi is our friend!"

"We are, Jar-Jar," Kasumi said assuredly. "That is why we must give this to Master Kenobi…"

An hour later, in the Jedi Council, an important meeting was taking place…

"It is unbelievable that one of our own would DO this!" said Master Ki-Adi Mundi (bearded man, elongated head. "I cannot comprehend the idea that Count Dooku would create a 'living weapon' using one of our own."

"The Dark Side, Dooku has become," Master Yoda said. "And now, so has Kenobi's padawan."

"With all due respect, Master Yoda, I cannot believe that Usagi is lost to the Dark Side," Kenobi replied. "In spite of her recklessness, the core of what she is…is strong."

"I concur," said Master Qui-Gon Jinn. "Although the holo-vid has shown us the state of Padawan Tsukino's disposition, we might be able to break that."

"How do you propose to do that?" asked Master Mace Windu. "Our resources are already stretched."

"Does this mean that I will not be able to renew my search for my padawan?" Kenobi said.

"Unfortunately, a crisis on Muunilist will force us to table this matter."

"I see. Padawans Saotome and Mizuno will not like this decision of the council."

"Trust my padawan to do the right thing, I do," Yoda said.

"And my padawan will understand this situation," Windu replied. "Besides, I do not think that the Supreme Chancellor will accept a delay in the military operation, especially since he is so adamant about putting young Skywalker in charge of a key component of the assignment."

"Still, I have trained him to take on the responsibility, even though I feel that he needs to continue to learn patience," Jinn replied.

"Perhaps you should take on this assignment, Master Jinn?" Kenobi said.

"No, it is time for Anakin to take up new responsibilities, considering the state of this war," Jinn said. "And to do that, I have to…let him go."

"Like any good parent?" Kenobi said with a smile.

"Come now, old friend," Jinn said, as he smiled back. "Emotional attachment is a flaw in the character of a Jedi Knight."

"Ah."

"Table this matter, we will," Yoda replied. "But soon, continue to search for Padawan Tsukino, we will…"

Meanwhile, Jedi Padawans Ranma Saotome and Ami Mizuno were standing outside of the Jedi High Council's meeting chamber, with Ranma pacing back and forth.

"Come on," Ranma said, as he grits his teeth while he paced back and forth. "Come ON…"

"Doing that will neither make the council's meeting will neither conclude sooner, nor make their final decision go our way," Ami said.

"Well…I can try, can't I?" Ranma said, as he stopped to face his long time friend. "We HAVE to do something, you know. You saw the same vid as I did, right?"

"I did," Ami said with a sad sigh. "And I wished that the inevitable will not take place."

"What do you mean by THAT, Ami?" Ranma asked with a concerned look.

"I-"

SHOOMP!

Kenobi exits the council chambers with a concerned look.

"Master Kenobi?" Ranma asked anxiously. "Did we get permission to-?"

"I'm afraid anything concerning my padawan has been tabled for now, in lieu of the crisis on Muunilist," Kenobi said.

"What was the reasoning for the decision, master?" Ami asked.

"The supreme chancellor is, as Ranma would put it: pulling rank on this situation, and feels that the well-being of one missing Jedi should not supersede the importance of the mission."

"That is bull crap!" Ranma said. "We need every Jedi in this fight against the Separatists, you know!"

"Ranma, are you being overly emotional about this?" Kenobi asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course I am! It was MY fault that she's ended up in this state, you know!"

"Ranma, no one's blaming you for what happened to her, Ranma," Ami said.

"But the fact is that I was too careless in trying to put down that supply ship."

"The fact of the matter is that we prevented more terrible weapons to be used by Count Dooku, Ranma," Kenobi said. "And know this: since we know that Usagi is alive, if not well, we can bring her back into the fold. Just be patient for a little while longer."

Ranma closes his eyes and purses his lips…

"Fine," Ranma said, as he opens his again while steeling his resolve. "But I implore you that we should continue our search as SOON as this next engagement is over."

"You have my promise," Kenobi said. "I am responsible for her, and I intend to continue to do so."

"Well, look on the bright side," Ami said with a half-smile. "At least Usagi has continued to train in the Force arts."

"Oh, yeah," Ranma said sarcastically. "Being trained by a Sith Lord is MUCH better than being trained by a Jedi Master."

"Uh-hum," Kenobi said with a fake cough.

"Present company excluded, of course," Ranma said, as he straighten his ox-blood red robes. "Of course," Kenobi said. "Now, let's get Anakin and assemble our troops. I want us to be ready to ship out in two hours."

"Yes, Master Kenobi," Ranma said, as he and Ami bowed, with Kenobi returning the favor (so to speak).

Meanwhile, on the secluded planet of Rattatak, an event was about to play itself out…

Count Dooku, leader of the Separatists, looked at the gladiators, who were fighting in an arena deep underground. Each fighter was being evaluated as a possible candidate for his growing army of Sith Acolytes, beings who would be Dooku's commanders of the Separatists' droid army. With him sat a robed figure on one side, while another figure stood on Dooku's other side.

"I must say that the training that both of you have undergone has went well…thus far," Dooku said in a stoic manner. "Each of you received the foundation in the Force arts, before you left the Jedi…some more willing than others. You have done well to exhibit power of the Mind, which would make you two excellent spies and illusionists…"

Pause.

"But I need to evaluate you physical prowess."

The two robed figures both turn to look at Count Dooku.

"As you wish," one robed figure said.

"My master," finished the other robed figure.

With that, the two robed figures leaped from the viewing stand, and into the center of the arena, allowing their respective robes to fall by the way side.

FWOOMP!

One robed figure appeared to be a bald woman that carried a facial scowl with a badge of honor. She wore a pair of black hakama pants, waist band, wrapped bandages around her body, a vest and arm bracers. Her name was "Asajj Ventress", and she appeared to have murderous intent.

The other woman was Usagi. She was wore a mini-skirt, ankle length stiletto boots, a halter top and arm bracer and a belt with buckle. She was also grinning like a loon.

"Who wants to kiss our collective butts?" Usagi said, as she turns around, and smacks her rear towards her opponent.

WHAP-WHAP!

This got the attention of the mercenaries, as two of the mercenaries began to charge on their positions.

"Get them!" said one of the mercenaries.

"No," Asajj said, as she flicks ones of the mercenaries as if she was flicking off grime from her nose.

FWOOSH!

"Hey-!"

Meanwhile, Usagi ducks the first swing.

WOOSH!

"Ooh!" Usagi said mockingly. "Nice swing, but mine is better!"

Before her attacker could respond, Usagi used multiple hits in mere moments, cracking his armor with ease.

CRACK!

When the flesh was exposed, Usagi drove her fist into her opponent's chest, pulping his heart in the process, but without breaking the skin.

PLOOMP!

"Oopsie!"

"Disgusting, but effective as an intimidating attack," Dooku said, as he continued to evaluate his project…

A droid turns to see the actions of these new combatants, and began to discharge its arm cannons, first by using a powerful flame thrower effect, before lopping off plasma torpedoes.

FWOOSH!

"Exit, stage left!" Usagi said, as she ran in one direction, while Asajj ran in the opposite. Both were using superspeed.

BOOMF! BOOMF! BOOMF-!

The droid was forced to spread its arms wide apart in order to "hit" its intended targets. However, Usagi pops up behind the droid.

POP!

"Let me help you with that," Usagi said, as she, with the help of the Force, pushed its arms together towards the back. This had the effect of popping its mechanical joints, so that it could not move them (i.e. the equivalent of a rotator cuff injury).

SNAP!

"Arrgh!" the droid said, as he tried to move his arms.

"Heads up!" Usagi said, as Asajj performs a flying kick that knock the droid's head off.

BLAM!

CLUNK!

"You talk too much," Asajj said to her partner. She hates the fact that she had to work with this person…

"And you are bald, but you don't see me complain-"

"RWORL!" said a monster, as it was about to club Usagi.

Almost instantly, Usagi points up at some loose stalactites that were hanging from the ceiling, and brought them down using the Force.

CRUMBLE!

BLAM!

"-About it," Usagi finished.

"You know, I ought to-" Asajj said, as the remaining mercenaries began to converge on their position.

"We should finish this later," Usagi replied.  
"We will," Asajj said, as she and her partner reached by their respective backs, and-

TING!

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"Now, the fun begins," Asajj said.

"And HOW," Usagi replied.

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 20**

* * *

Now armed with lightsabers, with both using a pair, Asajj and Usagi went back to back. Their opponents began to circle around them…

"Combat Technique #41," Asajj said.

"Awww," Usagi complained. "I wanted to do #44."

"Fine, whatever. Just do it on my mark…"

As soon as the first mercenary arrived at Asajj and Usagi's position…

"NOW," Asajj said, as she and Usagi used the force to twirl around each other like a single spinning top.

Whirl-FWOOSH!

Speaking up speed, the pair spun around before the two shot out from each other. Their bodies spun out of their spin like shooting stars. However, by manipulating their individual bodies, Asajj and Usagi could fly out of a tight spin in an arc that had devastating consequences for their opponents.

SLICE!

SLICE!

SLICE-!

In quick succession, all of their opponents were defeated.

Sliding into a stop, Usagi and Asajj both turn towards to the audience member worth their consideration, and bowed with lightsabers crossed.

"We thank you…" Usagi said.

"For this opportunity…" Asajj said.

"To demonstrate…"

"Our worthiness to cause…"

"Of the Sith, Lord Tyrannus…"

"Excellent," Dooku said, as he clapped his hands, as he rose from his seat. "You two did well. You even broke your last record."

"We aim to please," Usagi said.

"We are more than ready for your mission," Asajj said. "There is no power that can stop us, not even the Jedi."

"Yeah!" Usagi replied. "The Jedi Council should pay for making fun of me! I mean, really…"

Asajj and Dooku both turn to give a quizzical look at Usagi.

"…"

"Er…DOWN WITH THE JEDI!" Usagi said as she fist pumps the air. "Yeah!"

"Humph!" Asajj said.

"Nevertheless, there is but one test for you to overcome," Dooku said, as he floats down towards the arena's floor.

THUMP!

"All you have to do…is strike me down," Dooku said with a mischievous.

"Good," Asajj said, as she crouched, ready to rush the Separatist leader.

"Don't do it, Asa-chan," Usagi said, as she deactivates her lightsabers.

Hzzzz-SNAP!

"It's trap!"

"Please," Asajj said. "What can one old man do to stop me? And don't call me 'Asa-chan'!"

And with that, Asajj rushed Dooku's position…

Suddenly, at the last minute, Dooku turns around and uses Force Lightning on Asajj.

ZZZAAAAARRRRRKKKKKK-!

KLUMP!

"Toldja," Usagi said, as she goes over to the fallen Asajj. She then began to poke at Asajj's unconscious frame with one of her deactivated lightsabers.

Poke-poke!

"Asa-chan, are you okay…?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"She will live," Dooku said, as he turns around with his cape bellowing in a breezeless environment. "Come; there is still much preparation to be done before you are 'tested' unto the field of battle."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she used the Force to lift Asajj up in the air, and tow her body behind her. "Oh, can I get some heavy eyeliner and some Sith tattoos? I want to continue to evolve my 'evil' look."

"Fine, girl…you may," Dooku said tiredly. Trying to corrupt the former Jedi Padawan's mind was a tiring affair. Even when Usagi is facing an opponent in battle, it was always in the context of her background as some sort of "magical girl". Still, if his master, Darth Sidious, was correct, Usagi usefulness will advance his master plan…whatever that is…

"Yippie!"

Dooku could only shake his head in stunned disbelief over the ridiculous nature of his "project"…

Meanwhile, back on Coruscant…

"You know, we really shouldn't be doing this," said Naboo delegation member Lady Hoshi Sato, as she lay with her common-law husband Ranma, as they enjoyed their "afternoon delight" (i.e. mid-day "sexual procreation"). Normally, having "attachments" was frowned upon by the Jedi High Council. However, in light of the serious nature of the war, exceptions were made, as long as they were kept in strict confidence.

Ranma turns towards Hoshi and frowns.

"Why do you say that?" Ranma asked.

"Well, I just entered my third trimester," Hoshi said, as she felt her ever-bulging baby. "I don't want to go into premature labor because of our…activity."

"Okay…"

"And you have a mission to go on in thirty minutes."

"Dear, it's not every day that I can celebrate a promotion to full Jedi status with my woman," Ranma said, as he felt his shorn lock of hair, from where he had grown his Padawan braid. It was cut before the deliberations were made on new developments concerning Jango Fett's data on Usagi Tsukino's present condition. As it was customary, the severing of the braid, grown out from the side of the head, was symbolic of the proverbial umbilical cord being severed. Master Yoda felt that Ranma's recent actions on the field were sufficient enough to forgo the usual Jedi Trials, and thus warranted a promotion for his former padawan. However, Ranma was a tad suspicion as to the timing of the promotion, considering the fact that he and Master Kenobi has been pushing for a renewed effort in the search for Usagi Tsukino…

"Personally, though, I think the council promoted me just to get me off their backs about Usagi," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Ranma, you shouldn't be unfair," Hoshi said. "From what I know, there is still a need for Jedi Masters to fill the command structure of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, not to mention the fact that there is a need to increase the level of training for the Jedi Padawans."

"I suppose you are right," Ranma said. "Master Windu has requested that I take on Ami as a temporary padawan, while he supervises the restructuring of the Jedi training program for the padawans and the initiates."

Pause.

"Besides, we'll need her for her tactical analysis during the Muunilist campaign."

Pause.

"Hoshi," Ranma said, as he turns to caress his common-law wife's left facial cheek. "If…if I don't make it back-"

"Ranma, don't be silly," Hoshi said, as she took Ranma's hand. "We've been through this time and time again."

Pause.

"We'll get through this one as well."

"I hope you're right," Ranma said, as he leans back in his shared bed. "'Cuz, all it takes is one lucky shot."

"I know," Hoshi said, as she leans against her common-law husband. "I know…"

Soon, the mission to Muunilist gets underway. Master Kenobi, who was promoted to full master status shortly after the start of the so-called "Clone Wars" by the decree of the Jedi Council, assembled his command staff and fellow Jedi.

"Everyone, settle down," Kenobi said. "We will now hear a briefing as to what we are facing…"

Kenobi turns towards Ami, who had her "Mercury Computer" in hand. She will use it to help her give the presentation…

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," Ami replied. "Lights?"

CHIRP!

A virtual screen appears in front of the group. Kenobi will be leading a contingent of personnel of roughly 10,000 people, which should be enough to take down the Separatists on Muunilist…

"As you know, Muunilist was a neutral planet who both had supported the Galactic Republic while allowing the Separatists to conduct their affairs, mainly because of the presence of the Banking Guild. However, this has changed, first by the Guild tacit support of the Separatists, and now because of a droid manufacturing facility there…"

Ami punches up a data stream showing the layout of the map of the capital city.

"At the center of Harnidan, the Separatists are headquartered in the occupied building of the IGCB building. It has been since fortified into a fortress, where it is surrounded by a heavy droid presence. It will be there that the Banking Guild representatives will be sequestered-"

"Excuse me," Anakin asked.

"Yes, Anakin?" Ami asked.

"If we know where the Guild is located, why not do a planetary bombardment?"

"Good question," Kenobi said. "Primarily, the Muuns are the ones who tipped us as to what the Guild is up to, and, as a favor to them, we have ruled out a planetary bombardment. Also, we hope to capture the members of the Guild in order to facilitate the collection of intelligence of the Separatists. Whatever they might say during any interrogation session may not be enough to end the war right away, but it is a start."

"So, what is the breakdown in assignments?" Ranma asked.

"You and Anakin will lead an assault on the Separatists droid ships and fighters, located in orbit. Anakin will be your wingmate, while you will be the commander of the airgroup."

"Master, I wanted to be the one to lead this attack," Anakin replied.

"Anakin, Ranma is more experienced than you in this regard," Kenobi said. "You will have your own squadron to lead. DO you understand?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then it is settled," Kenobi said. "You all have your individual assignments. Furthermore, I would wish you all well in this campaign, but I know that praise is not warranted."

"But we like to be sweet-talked, Master Kenobi," Ranma said with a grin.

"And increase the level of your ego, Master Saotome?" Kenobi grinned back. "Perish the thought…"

As the assembled group chuckled at the good-natured barb, Anakin glares at Ranma.

'This was supposed to be MY moment!' Anakin thought. 'Why can't I be the Jedi I'm supposed to be…?'

Soon, Kenobi's fleet arrives near Muunilist. Upon getting into range of the droid fleet, the fleet's combat wing is launched.

FWOOSH!

"Okay, boys and girls," Ranma said, as he signaled his attack wing. "We know to provide cover for the troop landers. Once that is over, we take out the orbital platforms, support fighters and droid ships-"

"Master Saotome, with all due respect, we need to hit the droids hard and fast," Anakin said. "If we divide the group, I can take a squadron to the droids. It may not prevent all the droid fighters from attacking our troopers, but it might be more than enough."

Ranma mulls over Anakin words…

"Alright," Ranma replied. "I'm placing you responsible for making sure that those droid fighters do not reach our troopers. Understood?"

"Understood," Anakin said happily.

"Good. Attention, Beta Squadron: change of plans. Proceed to the secondary phase of our operation, while Alpha Squardron continues to the primary phase. Padawan Skywalker?"

"Yes?"

"May the Force be with you," Ranma said with a smile.

"Thanks," Anakin said, before he switches his com-signal. "Beta Squadron: follow me."

And, with that, Ranma and Anakin proceed with the main objective: provide cover for the descending troop landers...

FWOOM! POOM! FWAK-!

Taking a low, flying approach, the troop landers cross the field while hugging the ground. So far, the insertion operation was proving to be a success.

Satisfied, Kenobi presses a button on his wrist communicator.

CHIRP!

"Kenobi to Mizuno," Kenobi said.

"Yes, Master Kenobi?" Ami replied.

"Proceed with 'Plan B'."

"Yes, master."

"Good luck."

CHIRP!

Ami turns towards her assigned team: an advanced recon commando (ARC) team.

"Is your team ready to down the defenses of the Banking Guild, Captain Fordo?" Ami asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Fordo said, as he checked his guns. Fordo was a clone trooper who was specially trained by Jango Fett to be able to lead his ARC unit. As the commanding officer, Fordo's armor had red trim, denoting his rank as that of a "captain". In fact, color denoted rank, with the color yellow being for the rank of a commander, blue for the rank of lieutenant and green for the rank of sergeant. There has been talk of changing it, since it made it easy for the enemy to take down an officer within the Grand Army…

"We'll get you into the network; leave the rest up to us," Fordo replied.

"Thank you," Ami said, as she puts on the helmet of her Jedi Armor, with blue cape. It was custom-made to have blue trim, with the symbol for the planet/god "Mercury" etched on the breastplate. Generally, armor is shunned by the Jedi Order, due to its desire to have a non-militarized philosophy. That was somewhat compromised thanks to these Clone Wars. Furthermore, there seems to be a physical penalty somewhat of those Jedi who wear armor, due to the fact that the wearer is "cut off" from the Force, although Ranma's presence has enabled the Jedi to overcome these limitations somewhat.

"Let us hope that we can shut down the Banking Guild's defenses before the casualty rate increases exponentially," Ami replied, as her troop carrier enters the city from a non-defensive point.

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 21**

* * *

_To recap: After the Battle of Geonosis, the Senate of the Galactic Republic declared war on the self-proclaimed Confederacy of Independent Systems (or simply, the Separatists), which was followed by the launch of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic. In spite of the misgivings of the Jedi Order, this august group of Force users would be placed in charge of the Cloned Army, thanks to the works of the late Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas. There were concerns as to how this came about, but dealing with the threat poise by the Separatists took precedence. Meanwhile, Jedi Padawans Ranma Saotome, Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno and Anakin Skywalker are thrust into areas of responsibility, depending upon their expertise and level of competence, resulting in all of them receiving command over their contingent of troops on the behest of their respective masters. Thus far, each campaign that these four had undergone has been a success. Unfortunately, because Ranma had saved more lives than out of the four (particularly after using the "Dragon Rising Ascension" technique to prevent a gas from wiping out all the Gungans on one of the moons of Naboo), Anakin saw this as a threat to his status as "The Chosen One", and began to take more chances to "rack up" more "wins" against the Separatist (especially after destroying a weapon of mass destruction known as the Dark Reaper). Still, in spite of all this competitiveness between the two, the so-called "Fearless Foursome" continued to fight. Even after the seemingly apparent demise of one of their own, Usagi, the rest of them moved on. Still, Anakin's jealousy of Ranma, particularly after gaining full Jedi status, is slowly creating a fissure between the two. Furthermore, there have been reports that Usagi may be alive, although now under the control of the Sith. Hopefully, neither Anakin's jealousy nor Usagi's enthrallment will have any effect on the campaign on Munnilist…_

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Coruscant…

Senator Padme Kasumi Amidala sighs, as she looks at her face in the mirror, which was generating a reflection that wasn't her own. She really wanted to let those close to her know that she was not whom people see herself as. Then again, this experience was nothing more than a dream, right? Although, truth be known, this 'dream' felt very real, especially the part where she and her new husband Anakin Skywalker had gotten married, followed by a honeymoon…

"Oh, my," Kasumi said with a blush. She has had such a crush on the actor playing the role of Anakin Skywalker, being a "Star Wars" otaku and all, although the role itself should have been a bit…beefier. And yet, she felt sorry for the angry young man, who won her heart, that she thought nothing than to fulfill her movie role by marrying him.

"But it felt so real," Kasumi said. "All of this. Am I dreaming, or am I experiencing another life."

Pause.

"Is this…my true life, while the other life…is THAT the dream?"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kasumi looks up to see the reflection of one of her handmaiden Motee, in the mirror of her boudoir.

"Yes?" Kasumi asked.

"Master Yoda is here," Motee said.

"Good," Kasumi said with a gentle smile. "I want to discuss matters of importance with him in private."

Meanwhile…

RATATATATATATATATAT-!

Jedi Padawan Ranma Saotome grimaced, as he dodged and rolled with the attack of the incoming droid fighter, while simultaneously being chased by yet another fighter, in his Jedi starfighter. It was sleek with a delta-wing span and twin engines. The design was also the first to have a built-in star drive. It came with an astromech droid dubbed "R2-WD40". This was a custom-made droid that was given to him by Hoshi as a gift. It was white with red-trim, and had the unique ability to communicate in standard.

And, it had the personality of a girl.

RATATATATATATATATATAT-!

"Hey!" WD-40 yelled. "Watch it, now!"

"Dubya, shut up," Ranma said, as he suddenly dived down towards the planet, allowing the incoming droid fighter and the pursuing fighter to crash into each other.

CRASH-BOOM!

"You don't speak to me like that!"

"I just did, so HA!"

"Humph!"

Ranma checked out the battle status of his air wing. So far, Anakin was doing well against his own contingent of droid fighters, even though he was being aggressive. Both his fighters and the fleet were doing well, which means that the intelligence was either wrong about the level of defenses, or the Separatists were not prepared for the Republic's assault on Muunilist. Still, he would rather be either back on Coruscant preparing the birth of his child, or finding his best friend Usagi.

"Usagi, hang in there," Ranma said to himself, as he continued his mission.

Meanwhile in Haridan, on Muunilist, Jedi Padawan Ami Mizuno and her ARC team were embarking upon their primary mission: to take down the defense grid of the fortified city of Haridan.

"We're in stealth mode, ma'am," said Captain Fordo.

"Good," Ami said, as she spoke through a voice synthesizer in her helmet. "I want us in and out before we are spotted-"

Suddenly, the assault carrier carrying Ami and her team was struck by mortar fire.

BA-WOOOM!

"Ah!" Ami screamed, as the carrier spun out of control, as one of its engines had been blown off.

"Hang on, ma'am!" Frodo said, as he held the Jedi Padawan in her arms.

The troop carrier careens deep within the city of Harridan. However, instead of crashing unceremoniously…

"I have to use what I know to save us," Ami said, as she concentrated to use her will to effect the trajectory of her craft's descent.

Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

At the last minute, Ami uses the Force to force the carrier into a smooth landing, instead of crashing into a nearby building.

CRASH!

SKRRRRRREEEEE-!

The carrier screeches to a halt, and all was still.

"Ma'am?" Fordo asked.

"Working," Ami said, as she analyzed the tactical information, from my best guest, here are the positions of the droids…  
Quickly, Ami brings up a virtual screen of where the droids were, based upon the trajectory of the mortar fire…

CHIRP!

"THAT is their position," Ami said.

"Suggestions?"

"I'll use my powers to create an impenetrable fog bank," Ami said, as she takes out her henshin rod. "I hope that this works, though…Mercury Prism Power!"

FLASH!

One spin later, Sailor Mercury is reborn.

"Nice one," Fordo said, as he turns to face his men.

"Okay, men! We're hit, but not done for. As soon as soon as Commander Mizuno has done her trick, we move in. Clear?"

"Yes, sir!" said the Troopers.

"Good. Ma'am?"

"Right," Sailor Mercury said, as she initiates her attack. "Sabao Spray!"

Outside, the droids were ready to initiate their next move, when the immediate area suddenly fogged up.

WOooOooOooOoo…

"What's going on out there?" asked the Banking Clan member Frell, as he monitored the battle from within the fortress that was the IGBC building. "I can't seem to get a reading in that area."

"Not only that, our droid forces are being taken apart by the Jedi at the city's doorsteps," said San Hill (tall, pink skinned and oblong head), Banking Clan chairman on Muun. He then turns towards a shadowy figure.

"When we sided with you, your Count Dooku assured us of protection. "Where is it-?"

A massive fist reaches out and grabs San by the lapels.

San was frightened by this creature. He was built like a linebacker, and was armored.

"Okay, I see that I offended you," San said nervously. "I'm just concerned about our…position, that's all."

The Gen'Dai known as "Druge" unceremoniously drops San. He says nothing, as he leaves the command post.

San breathes a sigh of relief, as the door of the armored figure closes behind him.

"I got a bad feeling that when all of this is over, I'm going to die," San said with horror. "Either at Druge's hands or a Jedi's!

Meanwhile, the droids continued to search out for their prey, when blaster fire lanced out from the fog bank, and hits their targets dead on.

BLAM!

"Alright," Sailor Mercury said, as she and her group emerged from within the wrecked trooper carrier. "We have to get out of here before the droids can reposition their hover tanks our way-"

"No problem," Fordo said, as he directs his demolition team to move on to the approaching hover tanks.

Two of his cloned troops move into position, taking advantage of the fog bank, before planting charges.

Fordo began his countdown.

"Three, two, one-"

Ba-BOOM!

With the hover tanks done for, Ami and his team proceeds towards the central defense tower. Taking down the tower would shut down the defense grid.

A few minutes later…

WHOOMP!

A droid sentry sees something fast leap from the side of the building.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

SLICE!

As Sailor Mercury recovers from her attack, by standing up, her droid opponent splits in half.

CLATTER!

Meanwhile, Captain Frodo and the rest of the ARC team climb over the ledge, and began to attack the droids that were alerted to Sailor Mercury's presence.

BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-!

A fire fight ensues, as cloned troops exchanged weapon discharges with the droids, while Sailor Mercury deflects the weapons fire with her lightsaber. Unfortunately for the droids, they were not expecting Sailor Mercury to deliver a powerful magical attack herself.

"Shine Aqua Illusion: Cold Snap!" Sailor Mercury yelled, as she spun around and points her weapon at the droids.

FWOOSH!

By supercharging her attack, with the power of her lightsaber, Sailor Mercury instantly freezes everything in her path, including the entrance to the top of the tower. Unless droid troop were prepared for intense cold, they would instantly shut down.

"Huh," Fordo said, as he walks up to one of the droids, which stood motionless. He then pushes it…

SHATTER!

"Nice," Fordo said. He then turns towards Sailor Mercury.

"I should have this tower wired up for a 'boom' in ten minutes," Fordo said, as he motions towards the cannon."

"Good," Sailor Mercury replied. He then pressed his wrist communicator, which produces a holographic image Master Kenobi…fighting a huge, armored figure.

"Master Kenobi?" Sailor Mercury said, as she watched Kenobi fight Druge.

"I am a bit busy at the moment," Kenobi replied, as he used his lightsaber to block an attack from Druge, who was using "Nth Metal" (in the shape of a battle axe), one of the rare substances that could withstand the lightsaber. "We are dealing with a counter offensive."

"Do you need assistance?"

"No. Continue with your assignment. I will meet you there shortly. Kenobi: out."

CHIRP!

Sailor Mercury then turns towards Fordo.

"I want this structure ready for collapse pronto," Sailor Mercury said.

"Yes ma'am!" Fordo said enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, out is hyperspace, the occupants of a pair of fighters have a conversation…

"Are we there yet?" Usagi asked.

"No," Asajj replied.

"Okay…"

Pause.

"Are we there yet?"

"Grrrrrrr!" Asajj growled. If only she could take this annoying creature's head off from her body-

BLIP!

"YES…we are," Asajj replied, as she looks at her sensor scopes. "You know what to do."

"I know, I know," Usagi frowned. "I have to kill Ranma Saotome. Yeah, yeah."

"And while you do that, I will deal with Anakin Skywalker," Asajj said. "Do NOT fail in your task."

"I won't, okay?" Usagi said. "But I want to be on record that Ranma is not going to be an easy opponent."

"I know," Asajj said, thinking that the best scenario is for both Ranma and Usagi to die from their duel. Still, if Ranma kills Usagi, he will never recover from such an action, and therefore he will no longer be a threat. Best case scenario in that regard is if he falls to the Dark Side. And if Usagi kills Ranma, her descent to the Dark Side will be complete.

"And it's all according to the Master's plan," Asajj said nastily.

"What was that?" Usagi asked innocently.

"Never mind THAT. Just pay attention to your mission."

"Okay."

And, with that, the pair of Sith Acolytes arrives at Muun.

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 22**

* * *

Later, after the defeat of Druge for a second time at the hands of the master Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Banking Clan surrendered to the Galactic Republic.

"Well, all in a day's work," Kenobi said with a smirk.

"General Kenobi, we have an incoming communiqué from HQ," said Commander CC-2224 (nicknamed "Cody").

"Ah, put it through."

CHIRP!

A tiny holographic figure appears in front of him.

"Master Jinn," Kenobi said with a nod. "To what pleasure do I owe you this visit?"

"How goes the Munnilist campaign, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked.

"We have succeeded in toppling the Separatists here in the capital, and are proceeding with 'mop-up' operations."

"Good," Jinn replied. "I have received word that the Separatists have secured an alliance with the Quarran on Mon Calamari, and Dantooine has been invaded by droid forces. Master Windu and Master Fisto will be dealing with this new crisis respectively."

"Will they need assistance?"

"Perhaps if you spare Padawan Mizuno and Adept Saotome, we might be able to remedy this crisis."

"Then I shall inform them. Kenobi: out."

CHIRP!

Kenobi then presses his wrist communicator.

CHIRP!

"Kenobi to Padawan Mizuno and Adept Saotome, please respond…"

An hour later, Ami and Ranma are preparing to leave Muunilist. They would rendezvous with the fleets that were heading for Dantooine and Mon Calamari respectively.

"So, you can handle things while I am gone, Ani?" Ranma said, as he prepares to dock unto his ship.

"Leave it up to me, Ranma," Anakin Skywalker said, over a secured channel, as he continues to engage the remaining droid fighters that were scattered about.

"I expect nothing less from you," Ranma said. "See back at the Temple."

"Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"May the Force be with you."

"Same here."

With that, Ranma docks his starfighter.

A short time later…

"I wish we could take the time to look for Usagi instead," Ami said with a sigh, as she looks at the planet on the deck one of the departing starships.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ranma replied, from the deck of another starship via holographic generator. "Sooner or later, she'll show up like a bad penny."

"We're ready to move out, sir," said a clone trooper who was the captain of Ranma's ship.

"Thank you, Captain," Ranma said, as he glances over towards the ship's captain. He glances back at Ami, via holographic generator. "See back on Coruscant, Ami."

"Take care, Ranma," Ami said with a smile, before her image fades from view.

BLIP!

Ranma then turns toward the captain of his ship.

"Captain, move out."

"Yes sir," the captain of the ship replied, before he gave a direct order.

Later, a pair of twin crafts appeared over Muunilist.

FWOOSH-BLIP!

"Remember the plan," Asajj Ventress said, as she prepares to engage Anakin Skywalker and his squadron of fighters in mortal combat.

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but…aren't there supposed to be twenty-four star cruisers instead twelve?" Usagi replied while looking at her scopes.

"What?" Asajj said, as she saw the same sensor readings that Usagi was looking at.

"See? Nor do I see or sense Ranma's presence."

"Yes, I see that. Well, no matter. I'll deal with Anakin Skywalker. You find out where your target went."

"Aye, aye, Cap'in," Usagi said, as she heads for the planet surface below…

Meanwhile, Ranma arrives at his destination, where he would partner up with the squid-man himself, Jedi Master Kit Fisto. After his starship arrived at the meeting point, he was transferred to the Acclimator-1, a heavy cruiser and troop transport. For this mission

"Master Fisto," Ranma said, as he bows slightly.

"Adept Saotome," said Fisto, as he bowed slightly in return. "I take it that your trip was uneventful?"

"Eh, a little bumpy, I suppose," Ranma said. "But I am surprised that I was assigned to this mission."

BLIP!

"Special, you are," said Jedi Master Yoda, as he appeared on a dial via holographic projection.

"Master Yoda," Ranma said with a slight bow. "What's up?"

Yoda explain the assignment on Mon Calamari Prime (called "Dac" by the inhabitants), home of the Mon Calamari, and home of one of the biggest ship-building facility in that quadrant of the Lukas Galaxy. Apparently, there are multiple aquatic, sentient species, with the Quarren (squid faces) being the rival of the Mon Calamari. Besides being offended by the idea that the rest of the Galactic Republic refers to their home by the name of their chief rivals, the Quarren also sought to gain greater prestige, hence the desire to join the Separatists. Making matters worse, a droid army has been deployed, including a powerful "Crab Cannon", a prototype weapon that could be used off-world. Master Fisto and Adept Saotome's mission was to take down the droid army, and free Dac.

"Sounds like a plan," Ranma said with a deadpan expression. "I SO love getting wet and wild."

"Indeed," Yoda with a mischievous. "Nevertheless, may the Force be with you."

BLIP!

"So, can you swim?" Fisto asked.

"Hey, I can swim entire bodies of water that stretch for miles without resting," Ranma said with a cocky grin. "Just don't hold me back."

Fisto smiled at the confidence that Ranma was displaying.

Elsewhere, Jedi Grand Master Mace Windu and his apprentice Padawan Ami Mizuno were dealing with the droid troops on Dantooine. Dantooine was an agricultural world that was the key to health of the clone troops. Should Dantooine fall, deployment of the clones could be slowed down significantly. Unfortunately, the droid troops have deployed super weapon called a "Seismic Tank". Basically, it is capable of stomping the enemy flat while creating a shock wave that can be felt for miles.

THOOM!

Sailor Mercury ears were throbbing. Her vision was blurred. Her skin felt the grit of dirt and rock.

'Wha-where am I?' Sailor Mercury says, as she tried to get her bearings straight.

She then hears a voice, though it was muffled…

As her vision began to clear, she made out the presence of a dark-skinned man.

Ami…

Sailor Mercury shook her head. She swore that she heard a voice.

"Ami!" says the man, as Sailor Mercury began to finally hear the man clearly.

"M-Master Windu?"

"Good, you're not quite OUT," says the bald, stern-looking Black man, as he helps Sailor Mercury to her feet. "Are you injured?"

"N-no-"

The Jedi Master suddenly turns to face the floating fortress, as it moves towards them.

"Hang on tight," Windu says, as he immediately ran away—at speeds that boggled the mind—from the fortress. All around them, men dressed in white armor began to discharge their weapons towards the object-

Suddenly, a rather large cylinder shoots downward from the flying fortress's undercarriage.

THOOM!

The initial damage was devastating, as both the "cloned" and robotic soldiers were smashed into oblivion. However, the shockwave from the impact created a wave of earth that nearly swallowed the Jedi Master, and his student…

FWOOM!

Sailor Mercury and Mace Windu rolled into an open field, but found them selves surrounding by heavy combat druids.

CHK!

'Mercury and Mace slowly get up.

"You okay, girl?" Mace asked.

"I…I think so," 'Mercury says, as she placed her back against her teacher. "But…I lost my lightsaber-!"

"Doesn't matter," says Mace, as he scans his opponent. "So did I…but we're 'Jedi'. WE are the  
weapons. Remember that."

'Mercury nods her head. When she first joined the Jedi Order with Usagi and the others, 'Mercury was worried that her training under Master Mace Windu—a "Battle Master"—would take her away from her true mission: to protect the Moon Princess. However, as time went on, it become apparent that Usagi could more than take care of herself. Thus, while waiting for a chance to return home, 'Mercury concentrates on her training.

Too bad the so-called "Clone War" took place...

"Ami?" Mace asks.

"Yes, master?"

"When I give the word, we strike."

'Mercury swallowed hard. She drew on her knowledge of Jedi Form VII: "Vaapad". Vaapad relies on precise strikes based upon mastery of one's emotions. The side effect of this is increased strength, speed and stamina, but without a cool and collected mind, one can easily fall for the clutches of "the Dark Side".

For a moment all was still…

"Now," Mace says, as he and 'Mercury went to work.

"Ha!" 'Mercury yelled, as she landed over a hundred blows into the first droid, before proceeding to the attack the next combat droid. She then sees one droid taking aim at Mace.

"NO!" she yelled, as she palmed another droid…from several yards away.

CRASK!

That droid broke apart into pieces, as 'Mercury willed the Force to do so.

Mace, on the other said nothing, as he struck his targets with grim determination. Once over a dozen of droids were smashed, master and padawan proceeded to head back into the heart of the party.

"Master…?"

"We have to take out 'romper stomper'," Mace says. "Otherwise, Dantooine will fall to the Separatists."

'Mercury nods her head, as she keeps pace with her Master. Being the "Warrior of Mercury", she took to Mace's speed training like she was born to-

THOOM!

Another wave of dirt and rock could be seen heading towards the pair.

The pair managed to leap over wave, but was caught in a second "stomp".

THOOM!

"Ahhhhh-!" 'Mercury yells, as she stumbled from the blast. However, she detected a pair of twin glints.

"Master-"

"I see them," Mace says, as he reaches out with the Force, as did 'Mercury…

THWIP-THWIP!

'Mercury silently thanked the Great Kami, as she depressed a hidden button…on her lightsaber.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

The familiar blue glow of her "energy blade"—a color she had chosen after choosing the crystal that was the key to the creation of the lightsaber—gave her a sense of reassurance.

SNAP! Hzzzzz-

SLICE!

Mace sliced his opponent in half-

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

'Mercury sees this, and began to either block or deflect the blast fire.

PING! PING! PING-!

"We do don't have time, Young Ami," Mace says. And then-

THOOM!

Another dirt wave came upon them.

"Let's go!"

"Master-?"

"Push it, Ami!" Mace yelled, as he and 'Mercury RAN up the wave of dirt. As soon as Mace

leaped towards the floating fortress-

THOOM!

"Ah!" screamed 'Mercury, as she lost her footing, and began to fall straight into the danger zone.

"AMI-!" Mace yelled, as he sailed to the side of the fortress.

'Mercury tumbled, as she rolled into her fallen comrades. Some were still alive…most were dead or dying.

She looks up, just as the stomper was about to come down on her head. Somehow, 'Mercury managed dig deep into her soul…and power.

"ICE GLACIER SUMMIT!"

Just as the stomper slams onto its target-

DOOM!

A small, mountain of solid ice was covering 'Mercury and her allies. The impact of stomper unto the glacier caused the fortress to veer off course. The ensuing chaos allowed Mace to finish the job of destroying it.

Later, back at base camp…

"I…I should have been more careful, Master Windu," Padawan Ami says.

Mace, who had just completed his report to the Jedi Council, looks down of the girl.

"You should have. Remember that the next time we have to engage the enemy."

"Y-yes, sir," Ami says meekly.

"And Ami?"

"Yes?"

"You did good, padawan."

Ami smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, don't let my compliment go to your head. We still have a planet to take back from the

Separatist."

"Of course, master…of course."

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: 1000-word edition!**

**

* * *

**

**Part 23**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"Well, Master Fisto, I am here," Adept Saotome said with a bow. He, Fisto and Fisto's contingent of Clone Troopers had just arrived at the water world known as Mon Calamari (aka "Dac") was the home of several sentient, aquatic species, including the lobster-like Mon Calamari, and the squid-like Quarren. Unfortunately, the Quarren were convinced the Mon Calamari was too dominating, culminating in their disdain for having their shared world named after their rivals. Now, thanks to the Separatists, led by Count Dooku, the Quarren, after forming the "Quarren Isolation League", have been able to supplant the planetary council. Unfortunately, this also meant that the Separatists now controlled a major construction ship yard, one that could tip the balance in this "Clone War"…

"What's next?"

"Help the Mon Calamari, you two must," Master Yoda said, via holographic projection. "Super weapon, the Separatist might have."

"Huh?"

"The intelligence report has indicated the Separatists have authorized the creation of a prototype mobile gun platform called a 'Crab Cannon'," Fisto said. "That's why we're here. Other than that, we shut down the Quarren's capabilities to wage on, and force them to the negotiation table."

"Sounds like a plan…"

"Nevertheless, wish you two well, I do," Yoda said. "May the Force be you."

BLIP!

Fisto turns towards Ranma and the assembled Clone SCUBA Troops.

"Try, to keep up," Fisto said with a grin, as he took a dive into the water, while using the Force to retrieve his lightsaber…

"Whatever," Ranma said, as he places the underwater breathing apparatus over his face. Bad enough he had to work with a guy whose name brought up all kinds in connotations...

Ranma, once properly strapped, then turns the troops.

"Keep it nice and tight," Ranma said. "We air-breathers are going into their world. Alright!"

"YES, COMMANDER!" came the reply.

"Let's move!" Ranma said, as he dived after Fisto. He hated the fact that Fisto, coming from another aquatic species, as evident by his black eyes and tentacle "hair", had an advantage over him. Then again, his "handicap" simply made his impending victory that much sweeter…

And, with that, Ranma went into the drink…

SPLOOSH!

As he was enveloped by the water, his Jusenkyo curse activates.

'Damn,' Ranma-onna thought with annoyance. 'The sooner I'm done, the better…"

SNAP! Hzzzz…

The Jedi weapon of choice, the Lightsaber, can be utilized in any environment, including an underwater environment.

'Now, to get to work…'

Meanwhile, above, Sith Acolyte Usagi Tsukino arrives above Mon Calamari.

"Ah, there you are, my friend," Usagi said, as she read the incoming data. "Awww. And you are helping the seamen…"

CHIRP!

A holographic image of Count Dooku appears.

"Report," Dooku asked.

"I've arrived at the location of my target, but the Jedi in question is presently occupied with our forces on the ground," Usagi said. "Or, should I say, that be in the water?"

"Very well," Dooku said. "There is a slight change of plans, my dear."

"Oh?"

"While the Jedi are occupied, I want you to assassinate the Mon Calamari Council. Those fools will know that they have chosen the wrong side in this war."

"What about my original target?"

"After what you will have done, your target will come after you," Dooku said. "Once that happens, his slide into the Dark Side will begin."

"I see," Usagi said, as she scrolled the data that was pertinent to her target. "It seems that the planetary forces are concentrated on taking down the Quarren forward base south from Coral City, the planetary capital."

"Just be sure to leave someone alive to 'tell the tale'."

"Yes, Master."

And, with that, Usagi goes down to the planet surface to initiate her deadly intent.

Meanwhile, the battle to take down the forward base continues.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Ranma-onna blocked an attack from the last droid (who rode an underwater cycle called a 'stingray'), before she sliced the vehicle—and the droid—in half.

SLICE-BOOM!

At this point in the battle, Fisto and Ranma-onna separated, so that Fisto and some Mon Calamari warriors, who were riding on giant eels, like knights, could take down the prototype weapon. Meanwhile, based upon a tip, Ranma-onna was confronting the 'generals' of the Quarren: the Moappa. By themselves, they were harmless invertebrates similar to Earth's 'jellyfish'. Collectively, the Moappa were one big hive mind that was quite intelligent.

'Man, I hope that these 'Moappa' are pushovers,' Ranma-onna thought.

As she swims over to the next ridge, she came across a mass of pink jelly fish.

'Odd,' Ranma-onna said, as she slows down. She then turns towards one of the troopers.

"I thought the intel indicated that Moappa are here?" Ranma-onna said, as she smoke through the microphone in her mask.

"Sir, those creatures ARE the Moappa," said the trooper, just as the pink jellyfish swarmed into a single mass, resembling a big brain.

Suddenly, Ranma-onna felt a stabbing pain in her head. In fact, so were the troops

"Arrrrrghhhh-!" Ranma-onna screamed, nearly dropping her weapon in the process.

"WE ARE THE MOAPPA!" said the mass. "WE FIGHT FOR OUR RIGHT TO BE HEARD!"

And then, tentacles—made up of Moappa—lanced outward, grabbing and subduing Ranma-onna and her contingent of troops.

GRAB!

"Hey!" Ranma-onna said. Now, having dropped her Lightsaber for sure, it appears as if the Jedi adept was at the mercy of the amorphous aquatic creature.

Meanwhile, in Coral City…

A cloaked figure steps to the checkpoint. With an active battlefield taking place, the Mon Calamari was not taking any chances as to who might have access to the planetary council.

"State your business," said the guard.

"I am here to see some people," said the figure.

"Okay, have you anything on your person, such as a weapon?"

The figure slowly presents a metal cylinder that was slightly curved.

"Is that a-"

SNAP! Hzzzzz-

SPLOCH!

The figure activates the Lightsaber. As the blade extends, it does so into the belly of the guard.

"Arrrrrgghhh-!"

Immediately, the checkpoint guards begin to act, albeit too late, as the figure extends HER free hand, points, and releases a Force bolt.

ZAAAAAAPPPPPP!

"Arrrgh-!"

The guards' supervisor steps out…

"What's going on here-?"

SLICE!

"And then promptly loses his head.

People who were waiting to get into the city, backed up in fear, as the figure uses her free hand to place a finger on her lips to shush them. And then…

"Be very, very quiet," Usagi said. "I'm going to assassinate the members of your council. HOHOHOHOHHOHOHO-!"

And, with that, the Sith Acolyte glides into, intent on continuing her deadly mission.

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: Due to the slow-down in traffic reviews, thanks to the summer, these stories will be capped at 1000-plus words per chapter. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 24**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, far from the action, Senator Padme Kasumi Amidala and Master Yoda are on their way to a diplomatic conference, when Master Yoda felt a disturbance in the Force…

"Senator, a dark presence I sense," Yoda said, as the wizened, but surprisingly spry Jedi Grandmaster, walked into the private room of the Senator from Naboo.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said, as she placed her hand over her mouth. "What should we do?"

"We must journey to the planet Ilum, where the presence of the Dark Side of the Force can be felt….even out here," Yoda said. "Journey to that world, we must go."

"If what you say is true, then it is highly dangerous for us to travel to this Ilum," said the swarthy Captain Typho. He had long since taken the place of his predecessor Panaka, now the head of Naboo's planetary defenses…

"Captain, I appreciate your concern, but if there is a need to help the Jedi, then we should abide by Master Yoda's wishes," Kasumi said.

"With all due respect, Senator, this is not a rescue ship," Typho said. "We are not equipped to handle such an attempt."

"A slight detour, we can go, however," Yoda said, as he points towards Kasumi's escort."

"But a slight detour, we can go, however," Typho said, as he looks at Kasumi.

"The diplomatic mission, the detour will not affect. Save the lives of Jedi, we must…"

"The diplomatic mission, the detour will not affect," Typho said. "Save the lives of Jedi, we must."

"Very well, then," Kasumi said. "By all means, proceed to Ilum…best speed."

"Yes, My Lady," Typho said, before a thought dawns on him. "Wait a minute…"

"Thank you, Senator Amidala," Yoda said with a nod.

"Ilum?" C3-PO said. "But…that's on the opposite side of this sector.

"BWeeep-Boop!" R2-D2 replied.

"I suppose I have nothing better to add to this conversation, then…"

The Naboo cruiser lands on Ilum amidst a snowy cloud bank, several yards from a Jedi temple, used for training Jedi in the last phase of their education. Snow and wind fell hard, but that did not prevent the diminutive Jedi Master from the task of rescuing those who need help…

As Master Yoda walk down the plank of his ship, he glances back towards a white-clad, white-cloaked figure that was standing behind him…

"Stay on the ship, you must," Yoda said. "Return shortly, I will."

"But you mustn't go out there alone," Kasumi said, as she knelled before Yoda.

"Worry, you must not," Yoda said. "However, call you I will, if help I need."

"That's all that I ask, Master Yoda," Kasumi said with a smile.

And, with that, Yoda began his trek through the rugged terrain, knowing that peril awaits him…

Meanwhile, back on Mon Calamari, Jedi Adept Ranma Saotome, in his girl form, due to being in the water for so long, was struggling to break free from the tentacles of the so-called "brain mass" that was the Moappa. It had already dispatched Ranma-onna's troops in a psychic wave attack. Luckily, Ranma-onna's training kept her sane and functional…

"{Let me go!}" Ranma-onna said telepathically.

"{No}," the Moappa said likewise. "{You seek to kill us, with your alliance with the Mon Calamari!}"

"{What do you mean? We're just trying to make sure that the Sepratists do not force the planet to cede from the Republic}."

"{And do you know why that this is the case}?"

"{No, enlighten me}."

The Moappa begins to generate images directly into Ranma-onna's mind. She sees the war that occurred between the Mon Calamari and the Quarren, started when the Mon Calamari, seeking new mining sites, began to mine in the deep depths of their shared world of Dac. Fearing this encroachment, as well as being on the isolationist side of thinking, attack the Mon Calamari in mass. However, the Mon Calamari had better access to technology, and defeated the Quarren. However, they did so to the point of almost causing the extinction of the Quarren, a policy that was initiated in order to prevent future wars. Making matters worse, the defeated Quarren were forced to adopt the culture and language of the Mon Calamari, the world of Dac was renamed Mon Calamari. It was because of this, that many indigenous species, including the Moappa and the Quarren, side with the Separatists, due to the dominance of the Mon Calamari…

And, with that, the images fade from Ranma-onna's mindscape.

"{I…I had no idea}," Ranma-onna said. "{You guys are doing all this…in order to be free from the dominance of the Mon Calamari. But…they've given you so much…}"

"{Even a gilded cage is still a cage, Ranma Saotome}," the Moappa said. "{We who sided with the Separatists only want the right to have self-determination, on our terms}."

"{Perhaps we can come to a compromise}?" Ranma-onna suggested. "{Because I'm telling you right now: the Separatists are being controlled by the Sith, and his name is Count Dooku}."

"{We have had our suspicions}," the Moappa said. "{Going through your mind confirms this}."

"{Okay}," Ranma-onna said uncomfortably. "{If I give you my word, that the Jedi will protect the interest of ALL inhabitants of Dac, will you convince the Quarren to stand down}?"

"{We will}."

"{Excellent}," Ranma-onna said. "{I need to speak to Master Kit Fisto about this}."

"{Of course…}"

With that, Ranma-onna was free from the clutches of the Moappa, just in time to see Kit Fisto.

"{Adept, how goes it}?" Fisto said telepathically.

"{The Moappa will asked the Quarren to stand down, if they and their allies have an equal say on planetary affairs}," Ranma-onna said. "{Starting with the restoration of the planet's original name. Oh, and I promised that the Jedi will be there to insure that these things come to pass}."

"{That's a tall order, Adept," Fisto said, as he considers Ranma-onna's words. "But, I am sure that we can hash something out}."

"{Anything that can prevent the spread of the Separatists' influence is a plus}."

Suddenly-

FLASH!

Suddenly, in Ranma-onna's mind eye, she could hear the cackling of an old and familiar friend, as she slays the guards that protected the council of the Mon Calamari.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!" said Sith Acolyte Usagi Tsukino, as she went about her work.

FLASH!

"{Oh, no}!" Ranma-onna said, as she shook the disorientation from her head, before she began to swim back to the surface.

"{Where are you going}?"

"{Someone is going to murder the Mon Calamari council, and she is one of us}," Ranma-onna said, as she swam away.

"What?"

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: Due to the slow-down in traffic reviews, thanks to the summer, these stories will be capped at 1000-plus words per chapter. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 25**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Kasumi waited out in the snow with her droids R2-D2 and C3-P0, and Captain Panaka, her personal escort. The incoming ice storm appeared to be picking up speed, as the snow cover picked up in intensity.

"Oh, dear," Kasumi said, as she used her binoculars to scan the path that the Jedi Master Yoda had taken to get to the Jedi Temple of Ilum. "I'm worried about Master Yoda, guys…"

"BWeep-Bop-BOOP!" the astromech R2-D2 said.

"R2-D2 has said that the chances that a Jedi Master of Master Yoda's caliber can survive this storm are excellent," said the protocol droid C3-P0.

"Still, I would feel better knowing that Master Yoda is safe," Kasumi said, as she lowered her electronic binoculars. "I should never have allowed him to go on his rescue mission alone."

"As the droids have said, Master Yoda is quite capable of handling himself in this situation," Panaka said. "And I do believe that if he needs our assistance, he will tell us."

"In this weather?" Kasumi said. "Are you sure that Master Yoda would be even capable of informing us of his situation?"

"Perhaps you are correct, Senator," Panaka said, as he turns towards the ship. "I can see if I can boost the signaling strength of our yacht."

"Please do that," Kasumi said, as she continued to stare out into the snow.

"As you wish…"

A few minutes later, Kasumi turns towards R2-D2.

"Is this weather having any affect on your sensors?" Kasumi asked.

"BWeep-Bop-BOOP-erk!" R2-D2 replied.

"Not in the slightest, Senator Amidala, ma'am," C3-P0 said.

"Good, because I will look for Master Yoda," Kasumi said, as she bundles up tightly before attempting her trek. "Come."

"Oh, dear..."

After trekking through the snow for twenty minutes, R2 informs the Senator from Naboo that she, R2-D2 and C3-P0 by multiple objects. Of course, C3-P0 translated this to her

"Oh, my," Kasumi said, as she looks out into the drift. "Then, I shall deal with them…"

"But Senator Amidala-!" the protocol droid said with a protest.

Kasumi walks right into the open. For a long time, nothing could be heard accept for the hail of snow and the gale that blew across the mountain side. And then-

FWOOMP!

"Oh, dear," Kasumi said, as Chameleon droids appear all around Kasumi, with their gun turrets locked on her. These droids were spider-like, and were designed to crawl on harsh terrain, mostly on walls and in caverns. Normally, they were used for mining purposes. However, these droids were militarized for the purpose of destroying the Jedi Temple on Ilum, as well as anyone that stands against the Separatists. However, for some strange reason, these droids could not bring themselves to discharge their upon the Senator of Naboo…

CRREEK-CRAAK-SPURK!

"BWeep-Bop-BOOP!" R2-D2 said.

"That IS unusual, R2," C3-P0 said. "I have never known a droid willing to go against its own program like this-"

Suddenly, the droids short out in unison.

BOOM!

SPLURK-ONK!

"Oh, my," Kasumi said with a sigh. She never wanted to see any life, even if artificial, end so miserably…

"Strong in the Force, you are," Master Yoda said, as he, and the Jedi Knights Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee. Both looked like nuns with tribal markings on their faces. Barriss was Luminara's 'padawan', and that she was completing her training, with the fashioning of her own lightsaber, when the Chameleon droids attacked. The Jedi had chosen Ilum for training purposes because the crystals that were a part of the ecosystem were used to fashion lightsabers. Green, Blue, Yellow, Purple and Red crystals were the most common, and were alignment specific (with Red crystals being the sole domain of the Sith). Of course, synthetic crystals could be used to create lightsabers, such as the synthetic crystals that were used to fashion the weapons for Asajj Ventress and Usagi Tsukino. But the point of construction a lightsabers is being able to imbue the crystal with the willpower of the Force-user that fashions it, which is why no lightsaber is equal in caliber and strength…

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Kasumi said with a bow. She then sees Master Luminara.

"And hello, Master Luminara."

"Hello," Luminara said. "Have you met my Padawan?"

"No, I have not," Kasumi said, as she smiles gently at the Luminara's padawan. "Hello."

"Hi," Barriss said with a bow. "It is good to finally meet my hero."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Luminara said. "Barriss has followed your exploits ever since the invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation. By the way, how is Ranma?"

"Well, he has gotten married recently to Proconsul Hoshi Saotome…"

"WHAT?" Luminara said. "When did this happen?"

"Shortly after the conflict on Genosis, my former padawan got married," Yoda said. "Left with you apprentice, you did, when this occurred."

"And this is legal? With the Jedi Council?"

"Regulations, we've changed. Prohibition, we lifted."

"Drat! Well, I'm going to have a word with that 'former padawan' of yours, Master Yoda…"

Meanwhile, back of Mon Calamari (aka "Dac"), in Coral City, young councilmember Ackbar led his fellow council members into the antechamber, where they would be protected from the assassin sent to kill them.

"Please, hurry!" Akbar said, as he sealed the chamber's doors behind him. "The assassin that we were warned about is almost here!"

"How can one female wipe out our guard?" said a council member.

"And they are mostly battledroids we had acquired before the Techno Guild sided Count Dooku," said another council member. "Surely, we can prevail over one little woman, eh?"

"No, but I have been informed that the Jedi will send someone to intercept this harridan, if he gets here in time," Ackbar said grimly.

Meanwhile, outside of the council chamber, the Sith Acolyte Usagi Tsukino had begun her final sprint towards completing her mission…

Hzzzzz-SLICE!

"Arrrgh!" said a guardsman, as he slumped over dead.

Usagi noticed two more guardsmen taking aim at her, without her actually seeing them.

"Hu-wa!" Usagi said, as she performs a spin kick that knocks one through a wall, while she swung her lightsaber through the chest plate of another.

BAM-CRASH!

SLICE!

Usagi then quickly recovers, as she activates her second lightsaber.

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

She then ran through the throng of guards, sticks out her lightsabers outward at her side, and slides across the ground.

SLICE!

"Arrrghhhh!" said many of the guards, as they lost their legs.

Usagi rolls to her feet, just as a combat droid takes aim. Still clutching the lightsaber in her left hand, Usagi take her index and middle finger, and points it at the droid. Before it could do anything, Usagi used the Force to crush it into a ball, before it fell unto the floor.

CRUNCH!

KLANG!

Additional droids drop from the ceiling, ready to pounce on the Sith Acolyte.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Usagi deftly ducks and weaves, as she uses her blades of energy to deflect the intended shots. Knowing that time was of the essence, she leaps into the air, scrunched up and fanned her body outward with enough force that the surrounding droid was shattered by Force.

"Ho!" Usagi yelled, as a wave of energy shattered everything in its path.

FWOOSH!

She landed on her feet with ease, as she stands up. Usagi looks to see some sort of giant mech moving into position…

So she threw her lightsabers at the legs of the construct, just as it discharge an energy arc, designed to weld metal together, at Usagi.

ZAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRKKKK-!

Usagi caught the blast with one hand, grunting at the sheer magnitude of the energy discharge. As soon her thrown lightsabers decapitated two of the legs of the droid, which was spider-like, Usagi used her free hand to discharge Force Lightning at the main node of the droid.

SLICE!

KLUMP!

ZAAAAARRRRRKKKKK-!

Usagi's counter-attack shorts out the droid, as it falls over.

BLAM!

"Humph," Usagi said, as she deactivates her lightsabers, although she kept them in her hand.

Hzzzz-snap-snap!

She then willed the Force to bat aside the damaged droid like a simple paper.

FLING!

BAM!

"Now," Usagi said, as she stood at the doors that led council chamber. "Show me…DOOR NUMBER ONE!"

Usagi uses a Force-kick to knock in the heavy doors.

BLAM!  
"Now, ladies and gentlemen, who's first…?"

"I am," said a familiar voice.

Usagi focuses her eyes unto a familiar face.

"R-Ranma?" Usagi said. "Is it really you?"

Ranma narrowed his eyes, as he examines his friend's posture. He could tell that she was a split-second away from attacking him. But still…

"Yes, it is," Ranma replied. "You have to stop this madness."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Usagi replied, as she reactivates her lightsabers.

SNAP-SNAP! Hzzzzz…

"I was…refashioned into a weapon against you, Ranma," Usagi said. "Me going after the council was just a diversion."

"I know," Ranma said, as he raises his lightsaber up in a fighting stance, before activating it.

SNAP! Hzzzz…

"We've been friends since forever," Ranma said. "But I will stop you if necessary."

"I know," Usagi said. "That's why I would hate to do…this…."

Usagi opens her mouth, and performs a "Force Wail"

"WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

Essentially, it was a sonic attack that Usagi had developed while under the care of the Sith. At its highest intensity, the attack could crack stone.

"Gah!" Ranma yelled, distracted by the attack.

BLAM!

Luckily, Ranma still had his focus on Usagi, as she attacked with her lightsabers.

BLAM!

Ranma blocked, twirled around, and struck back.

BLAM!

Usagi blocked, crouched to perform a classic leg sweep. This forces Ranma to leap over Usagi.

"I got you!" Usagi said, as she trusts her sword back at Ranma, once he lands on feet.

ZAAAM!

"Huh?" Usagi said in shock, as she sees Ranma taking the intended blow directly in his hand. The more she tried to push her sword forward, the more the "blade" seemingly flattened.

"Surprised?" Ranma said. "Energy is energy, right? I figured that since Master Yoda can contain a Force Lightning Bolt in his hand, why can't I do the same? But, as you can see, I took it up a notch…"

"No!" Usagi said, as she swung with her other lightsaber.

Ranma, in turn, performs a "Force Palm Attack", that sends Usagi sailing into the antechamber of the council chamber.

BAM!

"Huh?" Ackbar said, as the other council members see the prone, unconscious body of their would-be assassin.

"Is everyone okay?" Ranma asked, as he walks in while deactivating his lightsaber.

Hzzzz-SNAP!

"We are fine, thank you," Ackbar said, as he sees Ranma kneel at his friend's side…

"Good," Ranma said, as he checks Usagi's vital signs. "She's alive…"

"Then we must kill her, and be done with it," said a council member.

"No," Ranma said, as he picks up his friend. "In fact, you're not going to say anything about this, other than the fact that my friend was under the influence of a mind control attack."

"And if we refuse?"

"Then I will submit evidence that your abuse of the Quarren and the other natives of Dac is what caused them to turn against you," Ranma said. "Oh, yes. I know the truth about how 'Mon Calamari' got its name."

"How dare you-?"

"No, we have to be honest with our past," Ackbar said. "While I don't condone this secrecy, we owe ourselves and to our brothers and sisters of Dac to be a better world."

"You're too young to understand."

"Maybe, but I am just old enough to chart a new future for ourselves, starting with a serious negotiation to share planetary power…"

"Including a name change back to its original?" Ranma asked.

"First thing on the agenda, I shall fight for it."

"Good. I'll be sure to have the Jedi send you the bill."

And, with that, Ranma leaves Coral City's council chambers, with his friend in his arms.

"Don't worry," Ranma said. "We'll get through this one yet…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: As the Clone Wars heat up, Ranma will have to fight for the life, and soul, of his friend Usagi. See you then! **


	26. Chapter 26

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 26**

**

* * *

**

It's been a month since Jedi Adept Ranma Saotome successfully retrieved his friend Usagi from the clutches of the Sith. It was also learned that the rogue Jedi Adept Usagi Tsukino, acting as a Sith Acolyte for Count Dooku, was not acting alone. In fact, whenever Usagi was lucid from the Force dampening lizards—called the Ysalamir—she divulge bits of information about Dooku's operations and methods for securing allies for his Confederacy. However, even with this, there were some on the Jedi Council who objected the fact that Usagi was still lived, although, as Jedi Master Oui-Gon Jinn repeatedly pointed out, it wasn't her fault that she was corrupted by Dooku. Ultimately, the argument as to what to do with Usagi fell into the hands of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and, of course, Ranma himself…

"The simple solution to our dilemma is clear," said Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi (elongated head), as he strokes his beard. Ki-Adi-Mundi was appearing via holographic generator from the planet Hypori, where he is presently leading a campaign against the Separatists.

"Usagi Tsukino should have her Force abilities permanently excised."

"Is that a wise thing to do, Master Jedi?" Kenobi said.

"She is a security threat and a liability. And who's to say that Dooku won't reclaim his prize?"

"My former student was brainwashed into serving Dooku, and Master Yoda was successful in undoing Usagi's conditioning. For Force sake, she had giving us valuable information."

"True, this is," Yoda replied. "However, possibly expired, this information is."

"The thing is that we can assume that Dooku knows that Usagi will divulge his plans, and will compensate for them," Jedi Master Mace Windu said. "And I wouldn't be surprised if he would use this fact to his advantage."

"Then why not simply give Usagi a test of some kind?" Kenobi said.

"What test are you suggesting?" Jinn asked.

"Based upon what Usagi has told me, Dooku is seeking a general to rally his armies around. We could use this time to track down this general."

"So you're saying that we entrust Usagi back into your care, Master Kenobi?" Ki-Aki-Mundi said with a scoff. "We saw what happened the last time she was under your care…"

Pause.

"But I am more concerned about some disturbing rumors that Usagi killed several members of the Mon Calamari Honor Guard, before attempting to kill the High Council there."

"What say you, Master Fisto?" Windu asked.

"I wasn't there, since there were still military activity to deal with elsewhere on the planet," said the tentacle, aquatic Jedi Master Kit Fisto. "I simply relied up Adept Saotome's report."

All eyes turn towards Ranma, who stood motionless by Kenobi's side.

Say what, my former apprentice?" Yoda asked.

Ranma opens his eyes. He scanned the council members, as he looks into each of their eyes.

"My report stands as is," Ranma said coolly.

"So, are you confirming the rumors that Usagi murdered innocent men?" Ki-Aki-Mundi asked.

"I confirm that what appeared to be Usagi Tsukino murdered innocent men, but not Usagi herself," Ranma said. "I also verified that the 'brainwashing' was done to create a weapon that was designed to embarrass the Jedi Order, and that the body of Usagi Tsukino was used to carry out that plan. Furthermore, as Master Yoda alluded to, the condition is null and void. Ergo, the Usagi Tsukino WE know was not involved."

"Semantics," Ki-Aki-Mundi said with a scoff.

"However, the council on Mon Calamari are neither confirming nor denying your report," Windu said. "Do you have anything to do with that, Ranma?"

"My report is as it is, Master Windu."

"So, you're refusing to say anything else on the matter?"

"My report is as it is. But I will continue to advocate for Usagi's welfare, regardless of what this council rules."

"Even if in direct conflict?" Jinn asked.

"Yes, Master Jinn."

"Much to think about, we have," Yoda said. "Deliberation, we must undertake."

"We will inform you both of our decision shortly," Windu said. "Dismissed…"

Outside the door leading to the chambers of the Jedi High Council, Jedi Adept Ami Mizuno and Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker were waiting for their friends to leave the councilmember chambers.

"I hope Usagi will be okay," Ami said, as she looks away towards where the Jedi were keeping her friend and princess.

"Me, too, Ami," Anakin replied. "But I'm sure the Jedi will give her a reprieve."

"Oh, I hope so, Ani. I hope so…"

Silence.

"Ami, do you think I'll be promoted to 'Adept' status?" Anakin asked.

"You don't think you'll be promoted?" Ami asked.

"Well, it's just that we did well in our last campaign on Muunilist. You took out the main battery, and I went after that Sith Acolyte…"

Pause.

"And yet I get scolded, while you get promoted," Anakin said exasperatedly. "Out of the four of us, I'm the last to be Padawan. I should be promoted to adept status."

"I'm sure you will, Ani," Ami said. "Remember, all of us were promoted for different reasons, while in different tracks. For instance, Ranma was promoted because of his command experience; same with Usagi…amazingly enough. And I was promoted to shore up the ranks of the Jedi's support apparatus, particularly in the medical arena."

"Oh, that's right. You want to become a healer."

"Correct. There will be times when we will not have access to a medical droid-"

The doors to the Jedi council chambers open up, revealing Kenobi and Ranma.

"Ranma, you bring news?" Ami asked, before seeing Kenobi, after which she bows respectfully.

"My apologies, Master Kenobi…"

"It is fine, Ami," Kenobi said with a smile. He then turns towards Anakin.

"Anakin, Master Jinn would like to have a word with you," Kenobi said.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," Anakin said with a slight nod, as he proceeds to enter the council chambers. "Master Jinn probably wants to get on my case again…"

"Probably not as much as the other masters wanted to get on my case for what happened lately," Ranma chuckled, which received a groan of response from Anakin.

"So, what is the verdict?" Ami asked.

"Well, Usagi's fate has been put on hold for now," Ranma said.

"In the mean time, however, the council have entrusted her back into my custody," Kenobi said. "So, we three will be going to Naboo for some convalescence, as a part of Usagi's rehabilitation."

"Good," Ami said with a sigh. She honestly didn't know what to do, if Usagi, her friend and princess, would punished severely—or worse—for her recent actions…

"Well, I want to give Usagi the news," Ranma said, as he begins to turn away.

"Shouldn't I come along to reassure her well-being?" Ami asked.

"Naw, you'll have plenty of time for that. No, this is…personal. Now, if you can excuse me…"

Ranma nods his head, which Kenobi and Ami returned the gesture. Ami then turns towards Kenobi.

"Master Kenobi, will Usagi be alright?" Ami asked.

"I hope so, adept," Kenobi said with a sigh. "It's my fault for not being there for her in the first place, as well as I should have. Otherwise, she might not have been corrupted."

"I think, in that case, we all might have failed her, master," Ami said. "We virtually ignored her when the council suspended her membership."

"You might be right, Ami," Kenobi said, as he strokes his beard in deep contemplation. "You might be right…"

A short while later…

Ranma arrived to where Usagi was being kept. Cloned troopers guarded the entrance her holding cell.

"Adept Saotome," said the cloned trooper.

"Claude," Ranma replied. "I'm here to see HER."

"Okay, but, you know the drill, sir."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma replied, as he relinquished his lightsaber, which was then placed in metal box. "I think THAT is ridiculous."

"Sorry, but all Jedi—save for those with the ranks of 'Councilor', 'Grandmaster', or 'Master of the Order'—cannot carry his or her lightsabers upon entering the Cell. Just because we have the means of nullifying Force users, that doesn't mean that a Force user are not skill-less."

"Well, you got a point there…"

The Cell is a place where rogue Force users were kept. The structure was a rotating one based upon Cartesian geometry, where the location of the individual cell moves about like Rubix cube piece. This prevents the prisoners from figuring out a way out of the Cell, as well as prevents others from entering the individual cells. This arrangement was in addition to the cadre of Clone Troopers and Force-negating Ysalamir that were on the premises.

"Am I clear now?" Ranma asked drolly.

"You are, sir," Claude replied. "Just go through the scanners, and then follow the warden droid."

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he proceeded to enter the Cell proper…

"I can smell you!" said one rogue, as Ranma walked past his cell. "I can smell your fear, little man!"

Ranma shook his head, as he walked past the row of cells that had been halted for Ranma's benefit.

"We keep the worse of the worse here, sir," said the warden droid, as he floated on Ranma's side. "And ever since this civil war happened, this block of cell have been all 'Dark Jedi' or Sith."

"Yeah, I gather," Ranma said, as he stops in front of one cell. "Usagi?"

Usagi was writing on another section of the wall of her cell, when she heard her old friend speak. Since being incarcerated, Usagi did much to spend her time, including getting books from the Jedi Library (thanks to Ami) and writing down her thoughts on the walls, ceiling and floor of her cell.

"Ranma?" Usagi said, as she turns around.

"Yeah," Ranma said. "How's it going?"

"How do you think?" Usagi said, as she sets down her marker. "I'm stuck here powerless, with a bunch of psychos."

Pause.

"What if…one of them got out of their cell, and tried to their way with me?"

"Ah, don't you worry about it, Usagi. You're a better fighter than even a seasoned master Jedi, thanks to your years of combat experience, ancient and otherwise."

"You better not say that, or Master Windu might want to challenge me," Usagi said, as she sits on her rear while tucking her legs. She wore a khaki one-piece jumpsuit and slippers, and wore her usual hairstyle was tied in a long braid…

"So, what brings you by?"

"Well, I wanted to check up on you, and let you know that you are getting probation."

"Really?" Usagi said, as her face lit up in happiness and surprise.

"Yeah. We were able to get Senator Amidala's help in petitioning Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to grant you a reprieve of sorts."

"Which means…?"

"You, me, Ami and Master Kenobi will be convalescing on Naboo, while you go through rehabilitating," Ranma said with a smile.

"The Jedi Council still thinks I'm EEEEVIL or something?"

"That, I don't know. But you should be giving a chance to reform."

"Well, I appreciate that. So, when do we leave?"

"In a few days," Ranma said. "So, you should get plenty of rest."

"Ranma, that's all I've been doing since I've been here," Usagi said with a sigh. "All I can do is remember the things I've done."

"No, you remember the things you were made to do. THAT person wasn't you."

"Are you sure, Ranma?"

"Usagi, after all the things we've been through, I KNOW it."

"If you…say so…"

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**TRTSS1: The Warrior of Stars! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, and the other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 27**

* * *

In the intervening years since Jedi Adept Usagi Tsukino's fall to the Dark Side, a lot has changed, and not for the better for everyone in the Lucas Galaxy.

While Usagi was on leave from the Jedi Order to recover from her ordeal, Jedi Adept Anakin Skywalker was given an apprentice of his own, a talented Torgruta female named Ahsoka Tano…

"Hi!" said the teenage girl, as she bowed slightly. The girl was having a private audience in one of the receiving rooms at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

"My name is 'Ahsoka Tano'!"

Anakin looked at the Torguta girl, and then at Ranma and his master, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Is this a joke, Master Jinn?" Anakin said.

"Of course not, Anakin," Qui-Gon said. "Padawan Ahsoka needs a role model, and Adept Ranma thinks that you could learn patience by taking on a student."

"Oh."

"Yep!" Ranma smiled. "I would take on Ahsoka myself, but Master Yoda wants me to work with all the other Padawans, by evaluating their combat readiness…"

Pause.

"And Padawan Ahsoka is a part of the first class that I'm recommending for field duty."

"And I think that you could be an excellent mentor, Anakin," Qui-Gon said. "But if you think you are not ready to take on such a responsibility…"

"I think I can," Anakin said. "I mean, it's the only way I can become a Jedi Master, right?"

"Anakin, becoming a ranked Master shouldn't be the goal of any Jedi," Ranma replied. "I mean, if I was so inclined, I could have been on the Jedi Council by now. However, I don't think I am ready yet."

"Still, that should not stop you from learning how to become a Jedi of considerable skill, Master or otherwise," Qui-Gon said. "Learning how to teach is a part of developing the skills of a Jedi."

"I see," Anakin said thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll do it…"

Anakin turned towards his new apprentice, and bows.

"It will be an honor to take you on as your mentor," Anakin said.

"And it will be an honor to be your student…Sky-guy," Ahsoka replied.

"'Sky-guy'?"

"Yeah, Ahsoka has the habit of nicknaming people, ignoring protocols," Ranma said with a shrug.

"Oh, I see," Anakin said. "Well, all the same, it will be an honor to take you on as your mentor…'Snips'."

"That's funny," Ahsoka said with a grin.

"Well, it looks like these two will get along after all," Qui-Gon said with a broad smile.

"Why am I not comfortable with that?" Ranma said. "Oh, well…"

Darth Maul returned seemingly from the dead to exact vengeance, only to be killed for good by Jedi Adept Ranma Saotome in a duel where Kasumi/Padme Amidala's life hung in the balance…

"Welcome, to where you and your kind had defeated me," said the red-skinned, tattoo adorned Dathomirian Zabrak known only as "Darth Maul". No one but the Sith knew his real name, and even then, that bit of knowledge was suspect.

"Do you like what you see, Jedi?"

Ranma glanced at the surroundings. He saw the stream of plasma energy running up from the planet core. He could never understand how the planet Naboo could have a sophisticated thermo-power generated, and still suffer from the original Trade Federation blockade from years before. Ergo, he concluded that the ministers who served the then-Queen Amidala a disservice for being inefficient with the planet's resources…

Definitely, it was something to talk to Prime Minister T'Pol about it, the next chance he got.

"Oh, I don't know," Ranma said coyly. "What do I see? Oh, wait. I see a walking 'corpse' who didn't have what it takes to fulfill his so-called master's agenda."

"Why, you-!"

SNAP! Hzzzzz-!

Darth Maul leaps from his perch, and swings down his light blade in a deadly arc. Ranma immediately activated his own light blade…

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

And then he blocked the attack, before palming the air to deliver a 'Force Push'.

BLAM!

WHOOSH!

"Whoa!" Darth Maul yelled, as he fell backwards, before flipping over into a standing position.

THAP!

"You'll have to do better than that," Ranma said with a smirk, as he twirled his blade.

"Oh, I will, JEDI," Maul said, as he stabs the floor, creating a "Force Shockwave" that spreads all around him.

Ranma immediate turns towards the still helpless and quite unconscious Kasumi Tendo, aka "Padme Amidala". He was still trying to get used to the idea that the senator from Naboo was a previous incarnation of his friend…or something like that.

"Kasumi!" Ranma yelled, as he runs to Kasumi, grabs her, and leaps out of the vicinity, even as the floor began to disintegrate into hot ash.

"As you can see, I've learn much on my own," Maul said with a smirk, as he leaps after Ranma.

Ranma lays Kasumi down, blocks the overhead attack from behind. He used his free hand to generate as-

"Hiru Shoten HA!" Ranma said, as the blast of wind sends him sailing into Maul.

"Oof!" Maul yelped, as he and Ranma flies through a nearby bulkhead, thanks to the fact that Maul had enhanced his "Force Aura" just before impact.

BLAM!

The pair tumbled into the second cargo bay, but did not deter them from continuing their fighting. However, a new development occurred.

"WARNING," said the ship's computer. "THE INTEGRITY OF THE SECONDARY CARGO BAY HAS BEEN COMPROMISED…INITIATING EMERGENCY PROCEDURES…"

The alarms throughout the ship rang out as the cargo vessel begins jettison the cargo bay that Ranma and Maul were on.

"Well, it looks like it'll be you and me…forever," Maul said.

"Naw, just YOU," Ranma said with a smirk, as he puts away his lightsaber before he used the Dragon Rising Ascension Technique to blast himself away from his opponent, and back into the previous cargo bay.

Hzzzz-snap!

FWOOOSH!

"NO!" Maul yelled, as he attempted to run towards Ranma, only to see that Ranma was already out of the secondary cargo bay.

"Later," Ranma said, as he sailed away, just as the cargo ship seals off the secondary cargo bay behind.

"I'll have my revenge yet!" Maul yells. "Count on it-!"

THOOM!

CHUNK!

Ranma, through a porthole, watched as the secondary cargo bay float away into the darkness of space. He knew that it would not be the last time he would face the Sith warrior…

"Kasumi," Ranma said gently, as the senator from Naboo wakes up. "Padme…"

Kasumi wakes up, still thinking that she was still dreaming that she was experiencing a movie as Padme Amidala of Naboo.

"Ranma," Kasumi said with a smile.

Sometime later, on Coruscant, the cargo ship that had been hijacked by Darth Maul lands safely, where it would be greeted by friends.

"You think Padme is alright?" Anakin said anxiously.

"Relax, Ani," Usagi said, as she continued to feed Tho-Ohki, her pet cabbit. "Count on Ranma to do what needs to be done…"

The ship's main hatch opens, and reveals Ranma carrying a sleeping Padme.

"This way," Ami said, as she directed the medical technicians to take the senator of Naboo off f Ranma's hands.

"There you go," Ranma said with a smile, as he lays down Padme onto the medical bio-bed.

"Padme!" Anakin said, as he pushes Ranma away, so that he could comfort his wife.

"Ani," Padme said with a smile, even as she still held onto Ranma's right hand, which was not lost on Anakin.

Just then, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Representative Jar-Jar Binks, Senator Bail Organa, Master Yoda and Mace Windu greet the new arrivals.

"Yousa saved Padme!" Jar-Jar said happily.

"Good job my apprentice, you have done," Yoda said.

"That you have," Palpatine replied. "You have done much good this day, Adept Ranma."

"Um, thanks," Ranma said. "I'm just glad that Ami was able to hack that encrypted code."

"Nevertheless, you did take the initiative, Adept," Windu said. "That is why, after much consultation with the members of the Jedi Council, it will be an honor to grant you the rank of 'Master'."

"Huh?"

"Congratulations, Ranma!" Usagi said, as she hugged her long-time friend.

"Ah, man!" Ranma complained.

"Is this not an honor you seek, my young friend?" Palpatine asked.

"Well, I know it's an honor and all, but…that just means I got more responsibilities."

"Easy is not the way of the Jedi, my padawan," Yoda said.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Ranma?" Kasumi said, just before she is taken away to the nearest medical treatment center.

"Yes?" Ranma replied.

"I'm proud of you," Kasumi said with a smile.

And, with that, Kasumi is taken away…

"Man, I could a 'Jar-Jar-Tini' right now," Ranma said.

"What's that?" Jar-Jar asked innocently, not knowing that a 'Jar-Jar-Tini' was a drink that was named after the Gungan for being strong enough to make you incompetent and clumsy for a few hours.

"Er, well…"

Meanwhile, Anakin was looking at Ranma, as he continued to talk to the others regarding his new status.

"Are troubled, my young friend?" Palaptine asked Anakin.

"It should have been ME that rescued Padme," Anakin said. "Then, it would be me to have gotten noticed."

"I am sure that your time will come," Palpatine said with assurance. "After all, we have a war to deal with…"

Unfortunately, this would give Anakin a false sense of insecurity, as Anakin thought that Ranma was after his beloved "Padme", and not knowing that Ranma learned that the Senator from Naboo was the previous incarnation of Kasumi Tendo. Nevertheless, this action warranted Ranma's promotion to the rank of Jedi Master without the need to take on an apprentice, a move that would cause bitterness between Anakin and Ranma.

Ami Mizuno is promoted to Jedi Adept status, after solving an encrypted message that was intended to for Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's would-be assassin from the ranks of the Separatists, an irony that would not be lost on anyone who survived the so-called "Clone Wars".

Due to being stretched thin, the Jedi Council recalls Usagi for active duty, although there would be still some underlying suspicion on her.

Count Dooku, also known as "Darth Tyrannus", launches a strike on Coruscant itself, while Usagi, Ami, Anakin and Ahsoka are on a mission to the Outer Rim under the authority of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Usagi's master. General Grievous, a cyborg nightmare that gives even the Jedi Order pause, leads the attack, with the goal of kidnapping Palpatine. Several Jedi perish, including Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Ranma would be unable to best Grievous in combat, preferring to save the life of Jedi Mistress Shaak Ti, with whom he had an intimate relationship at the time. However, Anakin would blame Ranma for not saving Jinn's life, thinking that he had chosen Shaak Ti's life over Jinn's.

With the fleets of the Galactic Republic and the Separatists fully engaged over Coruscant, Kenobi launches a counter-offensive that successfully smashes the fleet of the Separatists. He sends Usagi, Anakin, Ami and Ahsoka to confront Grevious and Count Dooku, in order to rescue the Supreme Chancellor. Unfortunately, Dooku's death at the hands of Anakin, who wanted to prove that he was a better Jedi than Ranma, prevents Usagi from getting the evidence she needed to expose the so-called "Phantom Menace". Even more unfortunate is the fact that Grevious manages to escape to a base on Utapau during the chaos.

While the search for Grevious and the leadership of the Separatists commences, even as the war between the Republic's clone army and the Separatists' droid army continues to wage, Anakin begins to receive visions of Ranma interacting with Padme on an intimate level, not realizing that these visions were of a possible future. Coupled with the recent death of his mentor Qui-gon Jinn, a distraught Anakin turns to an unlikely ally for solace: Palpatine. Over a course of weeks, Palpatine, who is really the Phantom Menace Darth Sidious, begins the process of corrupting Anakin.

Meanwhile, Ranma accompanies his former mentor Jedi Grandmaster Yoda to Kashykk, planet of the Wookiees, to lead the war effort there, while Obi-wan travels to Utapau with his former student Usagi, thanks to information obtained from Palpatine's office, not knowing that Palpatine purposely fed the Jedi certain information in order to keep Anakin occupied. At the same time, Ami, still thinking about the data she had decrypted, the information that was used to rescue the Supreme Chancellor, was further scrutinized, resulting in the startling discovery that messages were being sent from the Office of the Supreme Chancellor directly to the Separatists. Upon further inquiry, Ami presented evidence of malfeasance on the part of the Palpatine to her mentor Jedi Master Mace Windu, who, in turn, decides to confront Palpatine…

At the same time, Obi-Wan and Usagi travels to Utapau to confront Grievous, while their cloned Republic Troopers take on the Droid Army, while the leadership of the Separatists transfers operational power to the planet of Mustafar. During the showdown, Grievous mortally wounds Obi-Wan, who took the intended blow from Grievous that was meant for Usagi. Upon Obi-Wan's death, Usagi vows to be the Jedi Obi-Wan meant her to be, even while still needing to face Grievous in battle.

Meanwhile, Mace Windu confronts Palpatine with evidence that the Supreme Chancellor was really the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. However, during the ensuing battle, Anakin sides with Palpatine for the promise of becoming a great Force User, as a means of surpassing Ranma. After Mace's demise, Palpatine initiates 'Executive Order 66', which calls for the extermination of all the Jedi. Unknown to Palpatine, Ami had monitored what happened in the Supreme Chancellor's office, and immediately sounded the alarm within the Jedi Order. As a result, many Jedi Knights, who would have been killed otherwise, were able to escape in the ensuing chaos. Unfortunately, Ami was not among them, when she died while protecting the Foundlings (pre-Jedi Padawans) during the assault on the Jedi Temple, conducted by Anakin, now a Sith Lord.

At the same time, Ranma and Yoda escape the assault by the traitorous Cloned Troopers by leaving the planet Kashyykk, while fellow Jedi Knights Luminara Unduli (Mirialian; green skinned humanoid), Quinlan Vos (Kiffar; golden skinned humanoid with dreadlocks) and Tsui Cho (Aleena; lizard "man") went deep into the forests to hide and group later. Meanwhile, Usagi would have been killed as well, save for the fact that her previous affiliation with the Sith had not been scrubbed from the racial memories of the early generation Cloned Troops by Palpatine, and therefore, quite ironically, protected her from harm. Later, Commander Cody, one of those early clones, would secretly escort the Moon Princess to Cosruscant, where Usagi would rondevouz with Ranma, Yoda and Ahsoka. Together, they would confront Palpatine and Anakin, with Yoda and Ahsoka confronting Palpatine, and Ranma and Usagi confronting Anakin. Unfortunately, in both cases, the good guys won, when Palpatine used Ahsoka as a meat shield, forcing Yoda to retreat, while Usagi prevents Ranma from finishing off Anakin for Padme's sake. In the end, Palpatine consolidates power as the head of the "Galactic Empire", Anakin is rebuilt in to a gruesome menace known only as "Darth Vader", and the Jedi, accused of being traitors thanks to doctored evidence, go to ground to recuperate.

And the "Death Star Project" is authorized, while the children of Skywalker, Luke and Leia, a born via cesarean-section, due to Padme being in a coma, who is later officially pronounced dead publically, in order to protect her from Palpatine and Vader.

For the next twenty years, the remnants of the Jedi Order hide from the Empire, while Luke and Leia are raised separately on Tatooine and Alderaan respectively. Usagi becomes Luke's wet nurse and nanny, poising Owen and Beru Lars' servant. She secretly teaches the Luke the ways of the Force indirectly, until an incident involving fellow Jedi Knight A'Sharad Hett, aka the future Sith Lord Darth Krayt, forced Usagi to separate herself in order to prevent others from knowing the truth about Luke's father, although she remains on Tatooine to maintain contact with the Lars family. Meanwhile, Ranma, in his girl-guise, becomes Leia's wet-nurse and nanny, and also secretly trains the girl in the ways of the Force, until Leia reaches the age of 16 years old, the age when all citizens begin advanced studies at the University of Alderaan. Afterwards, Ranma leaves Alderaan to deal with Darth Vader's secret apprentice, codename "Starkiller". Later, he would be reunited with Leia, although she would not know until later that Ranma was really Leia's former nanny, much to her chagrin. Meanwhile, the clone of Ranma's girl-side, originally made by the clone masters of Kamino to fight against the Imperial Armies of Palpatine, is given the identity "Mara Jade", and is trained to be a Sith Acolyte known only as "Emperor's Hand". She is released for numerous assignments until she was given the task to directly confront the remaining Jedi Knights.

Starkiller, who turned against Vader upon receiving the truth about him from Ranma, sacrifices his life for the founders of the newly-minted Rebel Alliance. In his honor, the founders adopt Starkiller's family crest.

Ranma returns to Tatooine secret to lay low with Usagi. A few years later, Leia searches for Usagi, who is reported to know the whereabouts of Ranma. Unfortunately, this brings the Empire to the planet, forcing Owen and Beru to flee to Corellia, while Luke goes with Usagi and Ranma to Alderaan with the help of Usagi's friend Han Solo and his crew of the Millennium Falcon. It also comes to light that Han's adopted sister Amy Solo is the clone of Jedi Adept Ami Mizuno, thanks to Usagi's efforts, vis-à-vis the cloning masters of Kamino. Usagi had made sure that the Senshi of Mercury would be reincarnated via the Force in a new body, but neglected to reawaken Amy's true memories. Later, this would be rectified. Unfortunately, Alderaan is destroyed by the Death Star under Moff Tarkin's orders. However, since Leia is being held hostage on the roving battle station, a rescue is mounted. Afterwards, everyone journey to the Rebel Alliance base on the moon of Yavin 4 to deliver the Death Star plans to tactical analysts, only to learn that Tarken had planted a bomb on the Millennium Falcon as a back-up plan.

Thankfully, Tarken did not realize that he could have used the Death Star to destroy the rebel base by merely destroying Yavin 4 itself. Unfortunately for him, the Rebels were able to deliver a decisive blow against the Empire with the destruction of the Death Star.

In retaliation, the Empire begins an exhaustive search for the Rebels, after the Rebels moved out of the Yavin Star System. During these interludes, Usagi is reunited with an older Boba Fett, who remembers her for saving his father Jango Fett's life on Geonosis years before. This would become important later, when Usagi would call in her favor after Boba captures Han Solo for the gangster Jabba the Hutt.

While setting up a new base on the ice planet on Hoth, Imperial droids discover its location. Meanwhile, Leia is upset that her nanny was really Ranma. At the same time, Luke's disastrous encounter with the wooly creature known as a Wampa warrants Usagi to continue Luke's training. Ranma offers the same thing to Leia, but Leia's responsibilities to the Rebel Alliance forces a postponement. Unfortunately, all this occurs even as Darth Vader spear heads the capture of the Rebel Alliance leadership on the planet surface…

After the escape from Hoth, Ranma and Usagi are split, with Usagi and Luke going to Dagobah to complete Luke's training, while Ranma and Leia fleeing on the Millennium Falcon, after Ranma was injured from taking down a Star Destroyer. Luke meets Yoda, and is surprised as to his stature, while Leia meets Han's friend Lando Calrissian at the Cloud City of Bespin. He also meets a young woman named Stacey who had been sent by a sick Ranma to let Usagi know of where they would head to. Unfortunately, the bounty hunter Boba Fett was able to successfully track the Millennium Falcon, and thus leads the Empire straight to Bespin. Curiously, rather than kill Ranma right then and there, Vader decided to use him as a tactic in order to crush the Rebellion once and for all!

Luckily, in spite of it all, everyone manages to make an escape from the Empire, in spite of losing Han Solo.

After recuperating, new developments occur, the inspection of the Death Star II in the Endor Star System by Palpatine himself, forcing the Rebel Alliance to move ahead with an assault. Stacey is promoted to Jedi Adept status, and is sent undercover as a "Sith Acolyte" for the Empire. Meanwhile, Usagi and Luke return to Tatooine to mount a rescue of Han Solo and, surprisingly, Padme Amidala, thanks to having a number of shops at Mos Espa, including Watto's Shop, being shook down by the gangster Jabba the Hutt. So, a dual rescue was mounted, quite successfully in fact, thanks to, of all people, Boba Fett, who was instrumental in getting word of what had happened to Watto's Shop.

Afterwards, the Jedi contingent returns to Dagobah to say good-bye to Master Yoda, who passes on into the Force, but not before granting the rank of Jedi Adept to both Luke and Amy. Afterwards, everyone reunited at the launching sector, where the Rebel Alliance fleet will be attacking the Death Star II, but not before a special forces group, with Princess Leia, Han Solo, Ranma, Usagi, Luke and others taking lead, are directed to take down the Imperial Base on the moon of Endor, where the Death Star II's shield generator was located. Padme, in spite objections from the others, insist on coming with them, in spite of her chronic illness.

The Rebels join forces with the native Ewoks, much to Ranma's chagrin. Once Palpatine and Vader learn of the Rebel Troopers' presence on the moon of Endor, it was decided that it was time to confront them. Thus, it fell upon Usagi and Luke to entertain the Sith Lords while everyone else prepare for the inevitable conclusion of this particular saga…

Emperor Palpatine (aka "Darth Sidious", the Dark Lord of the Sith) sighed, as his Darth Vader (Sith Lord) and Darth Malum (Sith Adept) flanked him on both sides of his throne. He eyes the new arrivals to his throne room, located in the completed section of the second "Death Star", located in orbit over the moon of Endor. He was amused by the somewhat family reunion that was about to take place...

"Welcome home, my former apprentice," Palpatine said, as his yellow eyes nearly bore into Jedi Master Usagi Tsukino, aka "Darth Lune". He then turns towards Usagi's companion.

"And you brought with you the son of Skywalker, too."

Luke Skywalker, newly minted Jedi Adept, pursed his lips while observing the flanking pair of Royal Guardsmen, both of whom were trained Force users. He was still getting used to the idea that Darth Vader was really his father, the Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, and that his fellow Jedi Adept, Princess Leia Organa of New Alderaan (formerly of Alderaan, before the planet was destroyed by the first Death Star) was his sister.

"Of course I brought Luke with me, 'old master'," Usagi said sarcastically. "You knew that one day I would be facing you sooner or later, after I made sure that my obligation to Anakin Skywalker's children have been fulfilled."

"Humph," Palpatine replied. "And I sense that you have been trained very well, by your mistress."

"No thanks to you, your apprentice and your 'groupie'," Luke said with a smirk, as he eyes Darth Malum, who was a Togruta female, and one who was familiar to Usagi.

"Hey!" Ahsoka Tano yelled. "I earned my stripes, you know."

"And yet you became a Sith, Ahsoka," Usagi said. "I expected better of you."

"You have no right to judge me, 'Sith Lady'."

Usagi winced at that remark. Even though she could honestly say that she was brainwashed into become a Sith Adept during the Clone Wars, her actions did enable the rise of Palpatine and the establishment of the Galactic Empire. However, she was not about to let the situation get out of hand...

"Perhaps, but I do know what happens when a servant of Palpatine is no longer useful to him," Usagi said. "He used Darth Maul, Darth Tyrannus, me and others in order to groom Anakin to be the perfect Sith Lord..."

Pause.

"But I take it that things have changed, no?" Usagi said, as she cocked her head slightly, as she eyed Vader.

Vader noticeably stiffened at the remark. He was still in hot water with Palpatine for having his own agenda, more times than not, including offering Luke a chance to join him in siding against the Emperor. Now, Palpatine was interested in recruiting Luke for his own purposes...

"At any rate, I made sure that Luke and his sister knows about you, Palpatine, and what you did to get to your present station," Usagi said. "They know what you did to trick Anakin into accepting the ways of the Sith..."

Pause.

"You will not succeed in turning the children of Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side. They are strong enough to resist your brand of temptation."

"In that regard, you are sadly mistaken, my former apprentice, on a number of things," Palpatine said.

"What do you mean by that?" Luke said with wonder. He didn't like being talked about as if he was not present.

"You and your mistress assumed that you Jedi and your Rebellion could catch me unaware, as I inspect this fully armed and capable battle station. Once your ships arrive, they will be met by my fleet, even as my 'Sith Acolytes' confront the Jedi Ranma Saotome and HIS apprentice, your sister on the moon of Endor..."

Usagi frowned but said nothing. She knew that Ranma and Leia were on the moon of Endor with Han Solo and a contingent of Rebel Troopers to take out the shield generator that protected the Death Star II. She also knew that the newest member of the Jedi Order, Jedi Adept Stacey (no last name) had gone undercover to work, as a Sith Acolyte, for the Emperor, in order to keep tabs on Imperial operations, even though she was not specially trained in undercover work. In fact, Stacy reminded her of herself in her younger says. And that fact can be taken in a number of different ways...

But it's when the Emperor mentioned that there would be more than one Sith Acolyte to confront Ranma and Leia, which had made Usagi be a bit worried, which, unfortunately, Palpatine sensed.

"Gooood," Palpatine mocked. "Your thoughts betray you, my old apprentice. You will soon know that all your efforts in this 'dance' of ours have been for naught..."

Meanwhile, on the moon of Endor, a plan to take down the field generator at the Imperial Base was about to be executed, but not without some reservation on the part of a certain Correlian smuggler-turned-troop commander...

"I can't believe it," General Han Solo said, as he paced back and forth on the main deck of the village of the Ewoks, a sentient group of bear-like creatures who, after being convinced by their "Golden God" C3-P0, protocol droid, to help take the generator, while the bulk of the Rebel Alliance Troops stormed the base itself.

"Can't believe what?" Ranma said, as he, Leia, Chewbacca the Wookie and a few Rebel Troopers continued to pack together primitive explosives for their Ewok allies. After all, the Imperial Troopers had armor, while the Ewoks did not. It would be stupid to think that arrows and rocks would be enough to launch an effect counter-attack.

"Oh, don't be coy with me, 'Ronnie'," Han said, as he stopped pacing. "First, you have Lando and Ami piloting the Millennium Falcon, and leading the Rebel Alliance Fleet, into battle against the Imperial Fleet and the Death Star at any moment now, and there is no way to warn them that the shield generator is STILL up."

General Lando Calrissian and Jedi Padawan Ami Mizuno II (the clone of the late Jedi Master Ami Mizuno, who died during the Jedi Purge) were assigned by Admiral Ackbar of Mon Calamari, the head of the Rebel Alliance Fleet, to spearhead the attack against the Death Star II. The only reason why Han had allowed Lando to helm his ship was because he knew that Lando was a good pilot. Plus, he knew that his adopted daughter Ami would make sure that the Millennium Falcon will come back in one piece...

"Then we will have to work faster," Leia replied, as she puts away some explosives into a small pouch, one of many, to give to the Ewoks. "And besides, you trust Lando and Ami, right?"

"Of course I do!" Han snapped. "I just don't want to fail them because WE didn't do our part."

"RRROWRRL!" Chewbacca commented.

"I do NOT smother Ami, furball! I just...I just care about her, you know?"

"Fair enough," Ranma replied. "What else?"

"Then, there are these guys," Han said, as he thumbs towards the Ewoks, who were getting ready for battle. "How do we know we can trust these guys?"

"Well, with the help of Threepio, we can learn how to best utilize the terrain," Ranma said. "You know, it's all about guerrilla warfare and all."

"Why am I not confidant in that?"

"Look, you can complain if you want to, but we use what we have available to us," Ranma replied. "And we DID rescue you from Jabba the Hutt, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

{Ranma...Leia...}

Both Ranma and Leia looked up, then turned towards one of the huts in the village, and then towards each other...

"We should reassess the situation in some fashion, guys," Han replied.

"Or, you can help us make more explosives instead of complaining," Leia said, as she hands to Han some bomb-making material. "And don't go blowing us up while you are making this stuff."

"Where are YOU and your 'nanny' going?" Han mocked, referring to the fact that Ranma, as 'Ranko Tendo' took care of Leia as her personal nanny on Alderaan, even as she taught the girl the Jedi arts. In fact, both Ranma and Usagi taught their respective students, Leia and Luke respectively, under the shadow of the Galactic Empire; he on Alderaan and she on Tattooine. Personally, Usagi thought that Ranma had the better of the deal, considering the fact that she had to live on a desert planet, while Ranma lived in the lap of luxury...

"Hey, we are entitled to a break, you know," Ranma said, as he and Lei move off to the hut in question. "You know, union rules."

"You don't belong in a union!" Han protested.

"Well, I HAVE paid my 'dues' over the years," Ranma said with a grin, even as Han groaned at the bad pun.

Chewbacca merely laughed, receiving an evil eye from Han.

"Knock it off, furball!"

Meanwhile, at a distance, a pair of female warriors sat on top of a tree. They were using e-binoculars to spy on the Ewok village...

"So, there they are," Sith Acolyte Stacey (aka a "Dark Jedi") said, as she continued to watch the activities of the Ewok village. "And...yep, I see my boyfriend Han over there, too."

Sith Acolyte Mara Jade (aka one of the many "Emperor's Hands") merely shook her head, as she observed what was going on at the Ewok village. She can't believe that Palpatine would assign such an annoying person to this mission, simply because he wanted to corrupt the last student of the late Jedi Grandmaster Yoda of Dagobah, who recently had passed on into the Force. Still, if there was one benefit to her mission, she would finally get to meet her clone mother Ranko Tendo...

And, if nothing else, if Stacey failed in her mission, then it would be up to Mara to deal with the Dark Jedi...permanently. Then again, if Stacey continues to annoy her with her incessant prattling about her pretend boyfriend Han Solo, Mara might just eliminate her anyway.

"But I see a problem," Stacey said.

"What?" Mara replied.

"Her royal highness THE PRINCESS is standing too close to Han," Stacey complained. "That...that COW! How dare she try to put the moves on him!"

Mara grits her teeth, and thanked her meditation lessons for giving her the patience to deal with her idiot partner...

"Okay, anyway, so, like, what's next?" Stacey asked.

"We head back to base and prepare a proper welcome for the Rebels, of course," Mara said, as she jumped off the tree she and Stacey were on, landing several stories onto her feet. Stacey followed suit.

"Oof," Stacey said, as she lands on her feet as well, if a bit awkward. "There's GOT to be a way to go about doing this."

"Quit complaining, come on," Mara replied, as she and Stacey returned to their waiting land speed bikes. "At least act like you were trained by a Force master."

As soon as Mara fully turned away, Stacey made a face behind Mara's back as she brought up the rear...

Meanwhile, back at the Ewok village, Leia and Ranma were attending to an ill Padme Amidala, who was a previous incarnation of one Kasumi Tendo. In fact, before the the Clone Wars, Kasumi traveled to her past life to live the life of Padme Amidala, after nearly drowning to death at a family Chateau on Naboo. Somehow, Padme and Kasumi became of one mind. Later, upon meeting Ranma, Kasumi/Padme would reveal her true identity to him, after Ranma became suspicious of all of Padme's mannerisms and cooking skills...

And the rest was history, after a fashion, even as the oldest Tendo sister accepted the idea that she was to wed Anakin Skywaker out of a sense of duty, so that his children Luke and Leia would be born. However, rather than dying of a broken heart from when her husband Anakin nearly choked her to death due to being jealous of her past relationship with Ranma, Padme would fake her death, and go into a state of biological suspended animation while placed within the Amidala Family Crypt. Unfortunately, word got to the Emperor that Padme was still alive, and order an assault, based upon a false allegation, on Naboo without informing Darth Vader of the real reason for it. In a hasty attempt at a rescue, Usagi, with the help of Han, Chewbacca and Ami, managed to escape Naboo with Padme's stasis coffin. But in the process of escaping, the coffin was damaged, resulting in Padem being permanently ill with acute respiratory damage. Once active, Padme, with the help of Shimi Skywalker, who thought that her son Anakin had been killed by Darth Vader, a story that was purposely perpetuated by those who knew Anakin, out of respect for his legacy as a Jedi, worked at Watto's Shop at Mos Espa. Unknown to most people, even to the shop owner Watto the Toydarian, Watto's Shop served as a "front" for the activities of the Rebel Alliance...

At least, it was before the gangster Jabba the Hutt muscled the independent dealerships, including Watto's Shop, which is how the Rebels learned of Han's whereabouts after Han was taken into custody by Boba Fett, a Mandalorian bounty hunter.

In the end, both Padme and Han were rescued by Usagi, Luke, Ranma, Leia, Lando and others, many of which were disguised in some fashion during the rescue attempt. Interestingly, the rescue was made successful not by force, but but finesse: Usagi had cut a deal with Boba, after indicating to him that he owed her for saving her father's life at the start of the Clone Wars, by preventing the Jedi Master Mace Windu from decapitating the head of Jango Fett, and with Jabba, who was convinced that Usagi still had pull with Emperor Palpatine, thanks to being previously Sith affiliated. In the end, Watto's Shop was temporary closed for repairs, Watto himself went on a nice paid vacation (thanks to the largess of the Rebel Alliance, Padme was escorted by Han, Lando and Chewbacca went to meet up with the leaders, where Padme would be reunited with her old friend Mon Mothma and others, and the Jedi contingent (Usagi, Ranma, Luke, Leia and Ami) would take care of some last minute business with Jedi Grandmaster Yoda on Dagobah, since they all knew that he was deathly ill. Later, all parties involved would reunite to prepare for the launch against the Galactic Empire, taking advantage of the fact that Palpatine himself would be present on the new Death Star...

And even though Padme was still ill, she wanted to be present when it was time to bring back her husband Anakin, aka Darth Vader, back from the Dark Side, one way or another.

"There you go," Ranma said, as he served Padme a bowl of Miso soup; Padme was still lying in bed while dealing with her cold. "I hope that Tho-Ohki wasn't given you any problems.

"Mew!" said the cabbit lazily, as Padme continues to stroke his ears. Tho-Ohki was a gift from the Juraian royal family, back when Usagi and Ranma had spent time on Jurai to attend university there. Like all cabbits, Tho-Ohki was a half-cat/half-rabbit creature that could change into a cat-boy, a robot/power-armor suit and a combat ready space ship. Even though Ranma knew that Tho-Ohki was not a genuine cat, he nevertheless felt creepy around Usagi's pet...

"He's been a nice protector, Ranma," Padme said, as she coughed a little.

"Mother, it'll be okay," Leia said, as she straightens Padme's pellow. "And once we take out the shield generator, we will deal with Father and Palpatine."

"I know," Padme said, as she turned to look at Ranma squarely in the face. "But promise me to protect Ani, Ranma."

"Padme," Ranma said simply. "What you're asking me might not be possible."

"Ranma, you never gave up on anyone before. Please, don't start now."

"Fine," Ranma said, as he sighed. "I'll do my best to see to it that Ani comes back to you."

"Thank you," Padme said with a small smile, before taking a sip of her bowl of soup. "Hmmm, tasty."

"I'm glad you like it...Kasumi," Ranma said knowingly.

"Wait, who's Kasumi?" Leia replied.

"Long story, kiddo," Ranma replied. "Long story..."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I will have a "Tales of the Jedi" chapter for this story, before I complete it. It will have more details on Ranma's life as a Jedi, before and during the rise of the Galactic Empire. Also, I am considering weather or not I should depict Ranma's adventures post-Battle of Endor, briefly touching on key adventures Ranma and company may have had during the Jedi Academy, Dark Jedi and Yuuzhan Vong War sagas. So, if there is anything that I might have missed in retelling Ranma's adventures within the Star Wars Universe, let me know, so that I may include it in that chapter. Ultimately, I want to be as complete as possible when it comes to Ranma's adventures in the Lucas Galaxy. Later!**


End file.
